Detrás de tus pasos
by Kuraudea
Summary: La dinastía Brief se encuentra bajo una series de amenazas que atentan contra sus vidas; el poder, el dinero y la codicia están detrás de sus pasos con el fin de desaparecer a su máximo heredero: Trunks Brief ¿Qué medidas tomarán al respecto ante la problemática? ¿Logrará descubrir quién está detrás de sus pasos? [UA] [Trunks x Mai] [EN PROCESO] Capítulo 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Aclaración previa:** _Los personajes debido a la trama de la historia no contarán con su lado saiyajin. Sin embargo, conservarán fielmente su personalidad y/o características esenciales. Sin más que aclarar espero que les guste._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El cielo era tan gris como la pena que partía su alma; la lluvia rebotaba agresiva sobre los paraguas de los presentes y con su ruido menguaba el sollozar de los sufridos._

 _El pasto frondoso era una de las tantas cosas que ofrecía el clima de verano, pues su fragancia natural se impregnó en cada rincón de la Capital del Oeste; los presentes mostraban su pésame a la familia Briefs en compañía de algunas palabras regocijadas de consuelo, aunque hay detalles en donde tales gestos salen sobrando ante el inmenso dolor._

 _Sus zapatos de charol negro se salpicaban mientras el paraguas que sostenía su madre cubría la mitad de su rostro. Estaba tan enojado con el mundo que ni siquiera le importó estar bajo la lluvia; no había nada que le diera consuelo, nada; gafas oscuras ocultaban su sufrir pues sus orbes azules gozaban de un contorno irritado debido al llanto que soltó desde el día que sucedió la desgracia._

 _—¿Por qué?—pensó mientras las personas arrojaban rosas blancas a la fosa donde se observaba el ataúd de su querido abuelo al fondo—¿Por qué a nosotros?—no lograba entender la acción tan cobarde que habían cometido, pues tanto su familia como él, solo se habían dedicado a trabajar con el objetivo de hacer crecer a la sociedad y brindarles una mejor calidad de vida a todos con sus inventos. Y más «él» que siempre gozó de ese lado tan caritativo hacia los necesitados._

 _El sollozar de su hermana, el de su madre y el de la abuela Bunny, le aturdían al borde de sentir una fuerte irritación en el estómago y náuseas._

 _—Miserables...—murmuró. Y las palas arrojaron tierra ocultando cada vez más al famoso Dr Brief para finalizar su sepulcro._

 _Cuando la gente emprendió camino, Bra se sostuvo del brazo de su querido hermano y ambos resignados caminaban lento hacia la salida del lugar del eterno descanso._

 _Entre pasos el muchacho fijó su mirada hacia el horizonte, pero justo detrás de un árbol observó a dos sujetos de apariencia sospechosa que llamaron su atención—¿Eh?— por esa razón se detuvo en seco._

 _—¿Q-Qué sucede, Trunks…?—preguntó la menor al sentir que frenó de repente._

 _Ambos hombres de negro, boca torcida y con una insignia roja que a los lejos no sé distinguían, le observaban; por su postura engreída fue muy obvio que los sujetos no sólo venían acompañar a su familia sino quizás a corroborar los hechos._

 _—¿Trunks…?—le interrumpió, Bra._

 _Éste volvió en sí—Ah, disculpa yo…—agitó su cabeza—Yo solo me distraje… Continuemos—aseguró._

 _Pero cuando el empresario volteó nuevamente hacia el mismo lugar, los sujetos ya habían desaparecido. Fue entonces que por propia corazonada supo que alguien estaba detrás de su familia._

 _—¿Qué diablos quieren…?—susurró aquella pregunta que le llenó de angustia el pecho y tras sentir el jalón de su hermana continuó con su andar._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _CONTINUARÁ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Libertad Condicional**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Hemos pronunciado no sé cuántos millones de veces la palabra "libertad", pero no sabemos lo que es, porque no la hemos vivido, y la estamos interpretando como permisividad»—José Saramago._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche el viento susurraba a su favor la palabra y la condición que tanto luchó por conseguir. En su faz se notaba la satisfacción de haber obtenido la victoria ante la obstinada negación de su madre; media sonrisa se reflejaba en el espejo retrovisor al tiempo que sus labios sostenían un cigarrillo a punto de consumirse. Entretanto, la rebeldía de su cabellera lila se entregaba a los cuatros vientos provocados por el exceso de velocidad que marcaba el tablero luminoso del coche. Sentía tanta adrenalina que, poco le importó que algún policía lo fuera a pillar y lo multara con una fuerte cantidad de zenis por conducir a su antojo.

Nada importaba para él, pues sólo quería festejar esa sensación que le irradiaba felicidad. Sus orbes azules eran deslumbrados por la majestuosidad de la vida nocturna donde los gatos se convertían en pardos por unas cuantas horas antes del que el amanecer apareciera para borrar la magia y mostrar así la realidad. La famosa avenida Clinton de la Capital Oeste se llenaba de fantasía por la iluminación extravagante de los centros de diversión; entre ellos: casinos, bares y los antros más prestigiados de la cuidad.

—Es tiempo de salir a divertirse, Trunks—dijo entre risas su compañero de aventuras quien justo se dio el lujo de asomarse por el quema cocos del galante convertible plateado—¡Sensacional!—gritó eufórico con las manos hacia arriba mientras se daba el gusto de apreciar los encantos que caminaban por las banquetas.

—Hola, guapo—una coqueta pelirroja saludó aprovechando la pausa del vehículo por el semáforo en rojo.

Debido al gesto atrevido de la mujer, el Son se ruborizó al borde de parecer un auténtico tomate. Sin embargo, sacó agallas para responder el saludo; carraspeó y su voz tornó galante al instante:—Qué tal preciosa, te deseo bonita noche.

—Igual para ti, bombón—con chillido de llantas el auto arrancó mientras a lo lejos la mujer le mandaba un beso al aire.

Seis meses se habían cumplido desde el trágico asesinato de prestigiado genio de la tecnología. Por ello, Bulma, se empeñó en insistir que sus hijos optaran por un equipo especializado de guardaespaldas, cosa que al joven azul no le pareció en su momento.

 _—¿A mis 33 años y con guardaespaldas?—cuestionó el presidente desde su escritorio ante el disparate que le ofrecía su madre; su cara era de total desacuerdo._

 _—¿Y qué otra opción existe, Trunks?—se cruzó de brazos la de flequillo alto y vestido rojo; un collar de perlas rodeaba su cuello —Temo por ti, por Bra. Desde ese día—agachó la mirada con signos notorios de tristeza—…Vivo angustiada pensando en su bienestar, es que si les llegara a pasar algo yo…_

 _—No me pasará nada, ¿de acuerdo?—le interrumpió a secas—Soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme solo y...—hizo un silencio tras observar la faz de su madre, trató de suavizar el tono de su voz—Por favor mamá, te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada de gravedad. Solo dame la oportunidad, es que... no imagino que alguien esté detrás de mis pasos en todo momento—asintió despacio—;siéndote sincero me disgusta demasiado pensar que así sería por siempre— abrió la palma de su mano mostrado empatía a la situación—Sé que lo haces porque nos amas pero, no me quites ese derecho, por favor._

 _—Pero hijo…_

 _—Si quieres hacerlo por el cuidado de Bra, estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero no conmigo, mamá, sé cuidarme solo._

 _—Bueno…—observó a su hijo con su rostro de súplica, pues quien mejor que ella que gozó desde muy joven de ese gran espíritu de rebeldía y libertad para comprenderle perfectamente —E-Está bien—cedió y un suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras el joven se empapaba de alegría —Pero con una condición, Trunks Brief._

 _—¿U-Una condición?—indagó el heredero aunque el acuerdo ya se estaba estipulando—Claro, dime lo que quieras._

 _—Júrame que no andarás en lugares donde corras peligro y que serás prudente en tus salidas, ¿me escuchaste?_

 _—Sí, madre. Te juro que así será._

 _—Porque si no…_

 _—¿Por qué si no…?_

 _Dejó su ultimátum antes de marcharse—Accederás QUIERAS o NO al equipo de seguridad, ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

 _—De acuerdo._

El vehículo con sus potentes luces de neón y con la insignia de la CC sobre la puerta, se estacionó cerca del lugar que visitarían ambos jóvenes en busca de pasar una gran noche. El lugar del momento era conocido como _«El Famoso 34»_ , mismo que le regalaba a sus clientes una noche maravillosa pues el buen servicio los hacía distinguirse entre los otros establecimientos del mismo giro. Además, contaban con una gran variedad de exquisitas bebidas de muy alto costo.

Entrar al _Famoso 34_ no era tarea fácil, contaba mucho el buen vestir y el estatus social de sus solicitantes. Dicho lugar fue el asilo por años de grandes celebridades de la radio y televisión, específicamente de la gran cadena masiva ZTV. También era casa de los empresarios locales de la ciudad o gente vinculada al ejército del Rey Furry.

Sin embargo, él y su afortunado amigo no tuvieron problema alguno para entrar; contaban con todos los requisitos establecidos. El Son vestía un pantalón y camisa blanca, el Brief era engalanado por un traje gris de hechura muy sencilla: era liso con algunas líneas de un bordado apenas visibles.

—Presidente Brief, es un gusto verle por aquí—dijo el guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada principal del antro; complexión robusta y prendas negras al igual que sus gafas le daban presencia mientras un micrófono colgaba de su oreja, mismo que servía para entrar en contacto con el resto de su equipo de trabajo.

—Así es. Vengo a despejarme un poco, tú sabes…—del bolsillo sacó un par de billetes de alta denominación, se los entregó poniéndoselos en el pecho con un par de palmadas—Te encargo mucho mi auto y, asegúrate de que todo esté en orden por aquí—con ello dio a entender que nadie lo molestara durante su estadía.

—Descuide Presidente Brief, así será—desprendió la cadena que colgaba para darles acceso—Adelante, buena noche.

—Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El humo se disipaba a sus pasos descubriéndose así las pieles aperladas de los hijos de la noche. Las luces de neón se convertían en el aura multicolor que acreditaba la seducción y la excitación en lo dilatado de sus pupilas azules.

—Vaya, sí que hay gente—dijo en voz alta el hijo de Gokú para hacerse escuchar. Mientras tanto, ambos tomaron asiento en los bancos altos del área del servicio de bebidas.

—Era de esperarse, es sábado—sonrió el azul, luego se empinó un vasito tequilero; para menguar el ardor de su garganta exprimió un gajo de limón con sal.

—¿Y qué se siente ser libre, Trunks?.—tomó una bebida que le ofreció el mesero en turno _«Gracias»_ , ésta contaba con colores estrafalarios como el azul y el amarillo fosforescente—Es una fortuna que lleves varios meses así. Haz demostrado ser el hombre de la familia Brief.

—¿Que qué se siente?—reafirmó la pregunta y luego aseguró feliz—¡Se siente fantástico, Goten!—con una seña le indicó al de mandil negro que le sirviera otro shot— Por fortuna Oswaldo le fue asignado a mi querida hermana.

—Pobre de Bra—le dio un sorbo a su bebida; después de limpiar sus labios con la lengua, continuó:—Con lo rebelde que es me imagino que no la ha de estar pasando muy bien.

—No—negó con la cabeza dándole la razón a su amigo—Sé que la pasa mal pero, Bra es muy irreverente, así que es mejor que alguien le esté cuidando.

—Entiendo. Seguro ella estará bien.

—Por supuesto—se empinó el reciente trago que llegó a sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y?¿Te gustó…?

—Ha decir verdad está muy sabroso, Señorita Bra. Muchas gracias por haberme ofrecido esta delicia.

—No, no hay de qué—le observaba la jovencita con la apariencia de que pronto iría a dormir pues una bata larga le vestía y sus pies reposaban en la suavidad de unas pantuflas esponjosas de color rosa fucsia—En verdad me esmeré mucho, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado—sonrió inocente como si no rompiera ni un plato; la más joven de los Briefs consintió a su guardaespaldas con un batido de frutas como muestra de su agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo. Oswaldo, su guarura, era un señor de complexión robusta, las canas junto con algunas llagas de calvicie adornaban su nuca de manera pronunciada. Éste permanecía de pie escoltando la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha noche y día, tal y como se lo había ordenado la Señora Bulma.

—¿Y cuál es el secreto de esta fantástica bebida?—preguntó el mayor entre tragos.

—Bueno, verás, consiste en agregarle unas cuantas fresas, esencia de vainilla y …

La Luna que se asomaba por el gran ventanal y alumbraba lo largo del pasillo de la Corporación Cápsula; anunciaba con su magia plateada que los aires del exterior eran impregnados por la fragancia de la noche de sábado. Desesperada por llevar un ritmo de vida estricto con un cuidado de 24 horas, no tuvo otra opción que agregarle al licuado unas cuantas tabletas para dormir. Quería ser libre por una noche, beber, tomar y divertirse como cualquier chica de su edad sin que nadie estuviera detrás de sus pasos; hacía un instante había charlado con Steve desde la aplicación de CC-chats de su teléfono móvil, asegurándole que haría todo lo posible por verle.

—Lo siento mucho…—susurró al apreciar que el cuerpo del hombre se desvanecía poco a poco. Pronto acercó una silla, la colocó a un lado de la puerta y, con todo el poder humano del mundo arrastró su cuerpo y lo hizo sentarse, asegurándose así que adoptara una pose de lo más natural—Rayos...—se quejó al frotar su hombro—Pesas demasiado…

Con todo en orden entró a su habitación. A su paso se quitó la bata y se mostró una mini falda negra de charol. Las pantuflas salieron volando y se suplieron por unas botas largas de tacón alto; una blusa tipo top mostraba lo atractivo de su vientre plano—Bien, larguémonos de aquí.

Su bolsa de mano contenía el suficiente dinero en efectivo para cualquier emergencia: maquillaje, tarjetas de crédito, el cargador de su celular y una cápsula que comprimía su coche favorito ( _un Beattle modelo RN-08)_ el cual su abuelo en vida se lo había obsequiado en una Navidad. Fue así, que de la manera más austera, emprendió escape al arrojar por la ventana una soga hecha de varios retazos de tela.

—Aquí vamos—bajó sin miedos pues el vértigo de ser libre le brindaba seguridad, aunque poco duró esa grata sensación cuando el crujir de la tela le advirtió que no aguantaría mucho— _¡No, no, no!_ —más no hubo colchón que le ayudara a menguar el golpe que recibió al caer justo dentro de un arbusto, _—¡Auchhhh!_ —sin embargo el sentirse en el exterior le provocó una risa con cierto grado de locura—¡Ja, ja, ja, qué torpe soy!—se levantó sacudiéndose su falda y, sin importar lo alto de sus tacones, corrió como alma que lleva el viento; lejos de casa descomprimió la cápsula y al disiparse el humo subió a su vehículo, afirmó con determinación—¡Allá voy, Steve!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ella no era nada serio—dijo el Brief entre bocanadas de humo del cigarrillo que fumaba—Digo, no me quejo de su destreza en la intimidad pero...solo es eso.

—Ah, maldito canalla...—torció los labios el Son al ver la suerte que tenía su amigo con las mujeres—Quien como tú. Pero dime, ¿Por qué no la buscas?

—Te confesaré que desde que pasó lo del abuelo, he perdido el interés de muchas cosas.

—Es comprensible. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que no deberías de limitarte tanto—le animaba—Por ejemplo—le observó pícaro—Aquella chica de allá tiene rato observándote, eh—le dio de varios codazos.

—Por favor, no fastidies—se mostró irritado.

—Anda, Trunks—se acercó a su rostro—Solo voltea y levanta tu vaso como buen gesto.

—P-Pero.

—¡Solo hazlo!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—el apuesto joven volteó, alzó discretamente su bebida y le lanzó a la mujer una mirada seductora que la hizo sonrojarse.

—¡Eso es! ¡Lo ves, no te pasó nada!—giraron sus cuerpos de regreso a la barra.

En tanto el Brief rió—Eres un tonto.

—Aunque no lo creas soy muy listo—hizo un guiño.

Mientras continuaron haciéndose de palabras, el lugar gozaba de la presencia de un prestigiado DJ, éste le daba ritmo a las melodías de moda a como sus manos y dedos jugueteaban con los discos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un rato se había cumplido para los hombres y con ello, risas, bebidas y un que otro cigarrillo por parte del azul, complementaba su noche de sábado.

—Necesito ir al baño, en un momento regreso—manifestó esa necesidad humana el de ojos negros.

—Está bien.

Goten se dirigió rápidamente a los sanitarios que se localizaban al doblar por un pasillo a mano izquierda, pues se debatía a pocos segundos de evitar que la vejiga le explotara y derramar así todo un río por los suelos blancos _«¡Ya casi, ya casi!»_ ; apretaba su caminado. El empresario, entretanto, se quedó en el mismo lugar observando el meneo de su amigo, ese detalle le pareció tan cómico que esbozó una risita burlesca. Cuando al fin lo perdió de vista, tuvo ese antojo de fumar otro de sus vicios para hacer algo de tiempo en lo que Goten regresaba. Pero justo en el momento que utilizaba el encendedor para brindarle fuego al cigarrillo, alguien llegó de sorpresa y con una palmada le saludó interrumpiendo el acto.

—¡Hey, Trunks!

—¿Eh…?—cuando divisó a un ex compañero de universidad regresó el gesto con gusto—Hola Keel, qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Lo mismo digo y, ¿cómo has estado?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos—murmuraba desesperada—Por favor contesta, Steve, contesta...—era la tercera vez que le marcaba al muchacho y no tenia respuesta de su parte—Maldito…—frunció la mirada y sostuvo el volante con ambas manos. De manera brusca, Bra se estacionó al ras de la acera del Famoso 34; bajó del coche y después de un portazo, le entregó las llaves al sujeto encargado de llevarlos a un lugar seguro—Más vale que lo cuide bien—exigió altanera.

—Así será, señorita.

Sin problemas tuvo acceso al lugar y se dijo que _con o sin_ Steve la pasaría bien, pues no quería que fuera en vano el haberse escapado de casa.

—Sea como sea será una buena noche…—se filtró en medio de la pista dejándose arrastrar entre la multitud. Con las manos hacia arriba y movimientos sensuales de pelvis, se dispuso de disfrutar el momento.

En ese instante, mientras su piel se teñía de matices azules y verdes, una mano rodeó su cintura. Susurraron a su oído:—Hola, preciosa—la chica volteó con una actitud provocativa—¿Por qué tan sola?

—Solo estoy en busca de una buena compañía.

—Entonces llegué en el momento indicado—hizo girar su cuerpo esbelto hacia él—¿Cuál es tu nombre, lindura?

—Mi nombre es…—hizo un silencio al pensar que no sería conveniente decir su nombre real por motivos de seguridad. Por ello, recordó aquel nombre que su madre le dijo en una ocasión; coqueta retomó su respuesta:—Puedes llamarme _Echalotte_ —le lanzó un guiño.

— _¿Echalotte?_ Vaya, qué lindo nombre. Un poco extraño pero no importa, te queda genial.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—Yo soy Dave, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos una noche inolvidable, nena?

La chica le miró convencida de sus palabras—Por supuesto—contestó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Afortunadamente las cosas para Corporación han sido favorables. Y bueno, ya sabes, uno necesita salir de la rutina de vez en cuando—ambos hombres rieron mientras se mantenían de pie con la vista hacia la pista: fumaban.

—Por supuesto, Brief—asintió el joven de cabellos castaños y chamarra de piel—En verdad fue una pena lo que pasó con tu abuelo.

—Sí, ni me lo digas—suspiró fuerte ante el tema—No hay duda que nadie tiene comprada la vida...

—Eso es inevitable, a todos nos llegará la hora.

El azul asintió dándole créditos a su colega por lo acertado de su comentario. Y sin más que agregar al respecto, centró su mirada en la pista de baile mientras expulsaba una bocanada de humo blanco. Pero justo a pocos segundos de divisar a la multitud, su rostro se vio petrificado al reconocer a su propia hermana bailando con un sujeto que, de solo verle, le causó un mal sabor de boca; murmuró con extrañeza—Bra…—y trató de buscar a simple vista a Oswaldo más no lo encontró por ninguna parte—Esto no puede ser…

—¿Qué dices, Trunks?—cuestionó Keel al no saber de qué rayos estaba hablando.

—D-Discúlpame Keel, en un momento regreso.

—Adelante, no te preocupes.

Con la sangre hirviendo se metió entre la multitud para ir detrás de los pasos de su querida hermana y pedirle una maldita explicación del porqué estaba sola. Una belleza, sin esperárselo, lo pescó entre sus brazos como si fuese una red. Él de forma inmediata cambió su semblante a algo más relajado, tomó a la mujer de sus brazos y le hizo moverse delicadamente hacia un lado. De ahí, juntó su rostro al de ella y negó con un movimiento de cabeza muy sutil—En otro momento será…—la joven entendió su indirecta y pronto le dio el pase para que llegara a su objetivo.

Mientras Bra bailaba de espalda, Trunks tomó a Dave de la camisa y lo acercó a él de un jalón brusco. Le saludó con la mayor gentileza posible—¡Desaparece de mi vista, cretino!.

El joven refunfuñó engreído—¡Hey, Hey, tranquilo hermano!, _Echallote_ viene conmigo, así que búscate a tu propia chica, ¿oíste?

— _¿E-Echallote?_ —el Brief parpadeó por leves segundos, pues a lo que recordaba, según palabras de su madre, esa era la segunda opción de nombre para la menor. Cuando volvió en sí, jaloneó otra vez al chico y amenazó con el ceño fruncido:—Escúchame maldito idiota, si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi hermana juro que te mato—lo empujó soltándole—¡Desaparece de aquí!.

—Está bien, está bien…—el tipo tomó camino y entre pasos desarrugaba su camisa al darle unas cuentas palmadas, luego murmuró—¡Bah!, hay muchos peces en el mar—; el azul en tanto se situó detrás de la menor.

—Oye, Dave, ¿Por qué estás tan callado?—seguía bailando al ritmo de la noche—Hace un instante no parabas de hablar, ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?—soltó una risa que poco duró en su boca tras reconocer la voz de su querido hermano.

—No lo creo, Echallote. Al menos yo sí puedo hablar muy bien.

La chica se paralizó a secas mientras una nube azul se le pintó en la frente debido a los nervios. Tras pasar un trago grueso de saliva, volteó lentamente imaginándose la peor cara de Trunks—Yo…Yo puedo explicarlo.

—¡Oh, claro que puedes!—se encararon—¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Bra?!

—¡No es de tu incumbencia, Trunks!.

—¿Dónde está Oswaldo?

—¡No lo sé!.

El Brief tomó de su muñeca, al jalar insistió:—¿Dónde está tu guardaespaldas? ¡Sabes bien que no puedes salir sin él! ¡¿Te escapaste?!

Bra enfurecida se zafó de la mano de su hermano, con el ceño fruncido, contraatacó:—¡¿Y qué si me escapé?! ¡¿Vas a hablarle a mamá?! ¡¿A la policía?! ¡Tú qué sabes de ser un prisionero de tu propia vida, Trunks! ¡El joven «libertad» dándome cátedras de cuidado!—sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas—Solo una noche…una maldita noche deseaba ser libre, ser la Bra de antes…

—Bra…

—Así que por favor…ya no me ridiculices frente a todos. ¡Ya basta de todo esto, no quiero seguir viviendo así!—tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

El muchacho hizo conciencia de lo ocurrido pues el roce con Dave había despertado el interés de más de alguno de los presentes; ambos estaban en el ojo del huracán. Fue así, que comprendió un poco el cómo se sentía su pequeña hermanita, era terrible tener que vivir privados de su libertad por la desgracia que marcó a su familia. Tras cruzar sus brazos y esbozar, no tuvo otra opción que acceder en hacer algo para reparar la noche; lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya pensaría en alguna estrategia para salvarle el pellejo a la menor.

Con la mirada hacia el suelo, la chica continuaba lamentándose por la escena de hace un instante. Entonces, de repente, sintió que su hermano le tomó de la mano y comenzó a bailar como si fuese su pareja de noche. Coqueto le dirigió la mirada—¿Y…? ¿Te quedarás como una tabla? ¿O los ratones te comieron la lengua, Echallote?

El comentario provocó que la chica sonriera. Y con su estilo muy particular, contestó:—Bailo mejor de lo que crees, tonto.—y así, bajo la complicidad de la fraternidad, comprendió sus buenas intenciones.

Un par de giros dio la chica en los brazos de su hermano como si él fuese su riel que le ayudaba a desplazarse de un lado a otro. Cuando sus rostros se encontraban, dialogaban:

—Me quedaré esta noche en casa de mamá.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio, Trunks…?

—Claro, dormiremos juntos como cuando éramos pequeños a no ser que prefieras que le diga la verdad.

De esa forma natural salieron desapercibidos de las miradas de quienes los acosaban; todo siguió su curso normal bajo las estrafalarias luces de neón. Así que sin importar romper el ritmo de sus pasos modernos, Bra se echó a los brazos del joven—Gracias, Trunks.—besó su mejilla un par de veces.

El muchacho correspondió el gesto al rodear su cintura con cariño—Para eso soy tu hermano mayor, ¿no? Además…sé cómo te sientes y creo que te hace falta tener un respiro de vez en cuando. Trataré de hablar con mamá para que te deje salir con más frecuencia. Solo no hagas más tonterías, por favor. Te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad.

—T-Te lo agradezco mucho, Trunks—apretó con más fuerza el abrazo—Te quiero, hermano.

—Y yo a ti, tonta.

Un par de ojos negros apreciaron el bello momento fraternal—Se ven tan adorables cuando no pelean, chicos.

El abrazo se desbarató y Bra presenció al hijo de Gokú.

—¡Ah, Goten, tú también estás aquí!—dijo alegre la muchacha, pues todo lo que conspirara con el azabache era de su total interés.

—Así es. Ya sabes que donde está Trunks, estoy yo—sonrió.

—Ya me di cuenta—se cruzó de brazos e hizo un guiño.

—Bueno, bueno,—interfirió el Brief—Volvamos al área de bebidas.

—¡Pero yo quiero seguir bailando!—reclamó la chica.

—Pero ya bailamos un rato, ¿no?

—No fue suficiente. Además la noche es larga para nosotros los jóvenes.

—¿Insinúas que estoy viejo?

—Si lo quieres tomar de esa manera, está bien.—respingó perspicaz con ambas manos sobre su cintura.

Trunks estaba perdiendo los estribos ante los caprichos de su hermana—¡BRA…eres una...!

Sin embargo Goten para evitar una guerra nuclear entre los hermanos Briefs, se ofreció en ser su compañero de pista.

—Si tú quieres yo puedo bailar contigo, Bra.

—¿Eh?—se sonrojó por la oferta, luego volteó con su hermano para que le otorgara permiso—¿Puede?

—E-Está bien, solo…no la pierdas de vista, ¿de acuerdo?

—Descuida, no te preocupes. En un momento te alcanzamos en el área de bebidas.

Mientras Trunks salía de la pista, ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar un popurrí de los 70s.

—Y dime, Goten, ¿Todavía sigues saliendo con esa castaña vulgar?—preguntó con ciertos aires de celos e interés.

—¿C-Castaña vulgar?—parpadeó repetidas veces al no entender.

—Aquella mujer santurrona de Satán City.

—Ah, te refieres a Pares.

—Patsy, París, Pares…como sea…—refunfuñó.

—No es que salga en sí con ella. Lo que pasa que la conozco porque trabaja en una clínica veterinaria; en varias ocasiones he llevado a las mascotas de Videl con ella para que les haga un corte de pelo. Finalmente Pares es muy allegada a los Satán.

—Entiendo…—sin darles más largas se empeñó en seguir bailando más no tenía buena pinta su faz.

—Olvídate de eso, mejor hay que divertirnos—sugirió el muchacho para hacerla sonreír—Observa esto, Bra, ¿Qué te parece este movimiento tipo Travolta?—su brazo se movía exagerado de arriba hacia abajo con el dedo índice recto—O tal vez te agrade este suculento movimiento de caderas y hombros.

La muchacha estalló en risas porque era ridículamente encantador—¡Ja,ja,ja!—Misma risión que soltó su hermano al divisarlos desde el bar.

Al no reencontrase con Keel decidió beber solo una tanda de tequilas mientras fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro. Entretanto, volteaba constantemente para estar alerta del cuidado de su hermana. No podía quitarse esa mala costumbre, hasta se juzgaba a sí mismo por sentir ese miedo arraigado, pues aunque tratara de no preocuparse de más, una sensación de angustia quedó en él tras el fallecimiento de su abuelo; pensar que otro miembro de su familia estuviese en peligro, le preocupaba bastante.

Dejando su paranoia a un lado, decidió mantenerse más relajado, e incluso platicó por buen rato con el mesero que lo atendía; temas sociales o de fútbol salieron a relucir amenamente al ritmo de la música. Al paso de una hora le dio el visto a su reloj de mano—1:30 de la mañana—murmuró, y de alguna forma le pareció prudente regresar a casa pues tenía que ver la manera de cómo entregar a Bra a casa sin crear problemas con su madre. En tanto, a los chicos le dio la oportunidad de terminar la última pieza de baile. Por ello, decidió sentarse dandole la espalda a la barra para así tener toda la visión hacia la pista.

—Oye, Bra, iré por una bebida. ¡Estoy que muero de sed!—dijo el Son.

—Está bien, solo no tardes demasiado. Es una grosería dejar a una dama en medio de la pista.

—No te preocupes. Enseguida vuelvo.

El empresario observó a distancia que su mejor amigo se alejaba de su hermana, pensó entonces que iría al baño, o en todo caso, que iría a solicitar una bebida enlatada con algún mesero que se cruzara a su paso. No tenía problema con ello y más, que por fortuna él también cuidada a la menor.

En eso Bra volteó hacia él y le saludó sonriente al extender el brazo; el mayor correspondió el gesto con discreción y continuó fumando su cigarrillo. Al tiempo que su vicio se consumía, su mirada se centró en examinar el entorno de manera natural, sin mucho interés, pues no había otra cosa novedosa que apreciar, solo lo mismo: música, parejas besándose y un que otro atractivo visual, que ciertamente, llenaban sus pupilas.

Cuando el último gramo de ceniza cayó al suelo, entre la multitud observó a un hombre de traje y gafas negras; frunció la mirada con extrañeza al parecerle ridículo el hecho de que llevará puesta gafas en el interior del lugar. Así que sin querer darle mucha importancia trató de ignorarlo pero resultó difícil para Brief pues ya no se había quedado del todo tranquilo ante lo absurdo. Fue así, que por pura corazonada, divisó de reojo a su hermana y se dio cuenta que aún estaba sola en medio de la pista—Bra…—murmuró preocupado más no dejó de observar al hombre. Pero la situación se empeoró cuando divisó a otros dos sujetos situados en puntos estratégicos del antro; su nariz rápidamente detectó ese olor a peligro tras descubrir que estaban armados y justo, uno de ellos, comenzaba apuntar hacia a Bra—N-No puede ser…—su orbes se dilataron.

Al sentir que la joven estaba vulnerable corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo—¡A un lado, a un lado!—empujaba a la multitud para despejar el camino— _¡Bra!_ —alzaba la voz desesperado pero desafortunadamente el ruido de la música era tan alto que no favorecía en lo absoluto— _¡BRA!_ —el miedo de perderla lo estaba enloqueciendo—¡Agáchate! ¡Quítate de ahí!

 _»¡BRA!_

—¿Eh?—la muchacha volteó al percibir la presencia de su hermano—¿Q-Qué pasa Trunks?—se aterrorizó al verle de tal forma.

Sin embargo, para su desgracia, el gatillo lanzó su primer disparo y ambos jóvenes dieron contra el suelo; se observaban a los ojos ante el caos: preciosos zafiros azules, herencia de su madre. Mientras sus rostros temblaban la gente gritaba y salía corriendo del lugar despavorida. Fue así, que los sospechosos vieron la oportunidad perfecta para emprender huida, con una señal bastó para salir del lugar.

—Bra…

—Trunks, h-hermano…

Y la sangre se escapó de los tejidos manchado las prendas de su víctima.

 _»No puede ser…—los lamentos aparecieron como interminables ecos, los oídos punzaban, el tiempo se hizo lento…_

 _»No...—la desesperación se plasmaba en su faz llena de lágrimas._

—¡Malditos, por qué le hicieron esto!—gritaba el testigo hecho un manojo de nervios mientras trataba de apretar la hemorragia que provenía de su hombro: temblaba—¡Por favor, Trunks, resiste!

—¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?!—llegó Goten para auxiliar en medio de la desesperación.

—¡Goten, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!

—S-Sí.—el muchacho azabache pese a sus nervios, intentó cargar a su amigo pero éste respingó con la pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—No…

—¿No?—se cuestionaron ambos ante lo absurdo de su petición.

—No quiero…no quiero ir al hospital. No quiero perder mi libertad…Goten…—siseaba—Tu sabe lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

—¿P-Pero…?

—E-Estoy bien…

—Hermano pero…

—Por favor…solo sáquenme de aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de un domicilio de clase media, era tocada bruscamente al ritmo de la desesperación de sus solicitantes.

—Espero que esto sea una buena idea, Son Goten.

—Es la única persona que se vino a la mente que nos puede ayudar... o eso espero…

Cualquiera persona cuerda dudaría en abrir la puerta puesto que era muy tarde para recibir visitas. Sin embargo escuchó su nombre con insistencia que, pese a que dormía plácidamente, tuvo la suficiente voluntad para levantarse de la cama.

—Ya voy, ya voy—atendió la dueña en bata de dormir mientras un gran bostezo adornaba su faz.

—¡Pares, por favor ayúdanos!

—¿Eh…?—tallaba sus ojos para quitar todo residuo de lagañas—¿S-Señor Goten…?—y pronto divisó el problema al ver que el muchacho traía cargando en su espalda a su mejor amigo—¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¡Déjanos entrar, mujer!—ordenó la Brief con el ceño fruncido, pues pese a todo la castaña no era santo de su devoción.

—Sí, sí, pasen.

A como sus conocimientos le permitieron, trató de auxiliar a Trunks de la forma más austera. Éste permanecía sin camisa sentado sobre la barra de la cocina en espera de ser atendido.

—¿Están seguros que no es mejor ir a un hospital?—preguntó la castaña.

—Nena, por favor ayúdanos—insistió Goten angustiado—Por cuestiones privadas es mejor que la familia de Trunks no se entere de esto.

—Pero yo soy solo un estilista de mascotas, y digamos que Trunks no es un San Bernardo, un Poddle o algo así que necesite un corte de pelo. ¿Y si esto sale mal?.—sostenía unos utensilios de cocina que previamente había calentado en la estufa para esterilizarlos: herramientas que, en teoría, le ayudarían a extirpar la bala.

—Supongo que en más de alguna operación canina haz ayudado al veterinario, ¿no?—el azabache trataba de animarle.

—Aún así no estoy segura.

Fue así, que el herido al escuchar sus palabras, intervino al sostener bruscamente las mejillas de la castaña.

—Pares, cariño,—le miró fijamente y ordenó:—¡SACA LA MALDITA BALA!—apretó sus mejillas como si se trataran de una pelota.

—E-Está bien, e-está bien—se zafó de su mano y suspiró fuerte—Bien, entonces aquí vamos.

Un chorro de alcohol para bebidas fue vertido en la herida provocando así un gran siseo por parte del azul. Éste mordía un pedazo de tela de su saco para soportar el dolor; comenzaron a extirpar dentro del tejido del brazo—Creo que aquí siento algo...resiste un poco, Trunks…

El azul apretaba su mentón y sus dientes se mostraban rígidos; sudaba frío.

—Solo un poco más…

—¡Quieres darte prisa Patsy, París o como te llames! ¡Lo estás lastimando!—externó Bra ante el sufrimiento de su hermano.

—Un poco más y…y…listo—la bala cayó en la barra.

—¡Eso es, Pares! Bien hecho—se alegró el Son ante el triunfo de la improvisada operación.

La mujer limpió su frente con la ayuda de su antebrazo—Dios…—esbozó.

—Gracias, Pares…—dijo Trunks en un hilo de voz pero fue así que su vista se nubló por un instante y se desmayó de una. Había perdido demasiada sangre que su cuerpo no resistió.

—¡Oh, diablos, no puede ser!—se exaltó el hijo de Gokú.

—¡¿Trunks estás bien?! ¡Por favor reacciona!—Pares trataba de reanimarlo al darle unas palmadas en las mejillas. Sin embargo el muchacho mostraba un semblante muy pálido.

—¡M-Más te vale que no le pase nada malo a mi hermano!—amenazó Bra con el ceño fruncido y la mano empuñada; estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

 _»Trunks_

 _»Trunks_

 _»Trunks_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El nebulizador arrojaba humo constantemente a la habitación que se vestía de colores blancos. Un suero permanecía en su brazo hidratándole mientras descansaba de aquella operación a la que fue sometido hacia un par de horas. En tanto, el marcapasos contaba su ritmo cardiaco que, por fortuna, se mostraba estable pese a su condición; su brazo herido fue vendado desapareciendo todo rastro de sangre. El joven azul dormía sobre una cama vaporosa, vestía solo un pantalón blanco de tela delgada mientras debajo de sus pies había un par de cojines que le daban altura.

Tras pasar los efectos de la anestesia, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente reconociendo así el lugar. Parpadeó un par de veces y tras levantar ligeramente su cuello, observó a su progenitora sentada en una silla con piernas y brazos cruzados.

Después de analizar todo, el azul cayó en cuenta que estaba en un hospital y era obvio que su madre sabía todo lo ocurrido.

—M-Mamá…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, ¿cómo están, amigos? n.n_

 _Nos volvemos a leer con este nuevo Long fic Trumai que le traigo por aquí, como siempre situado en un Universo Alternativo y con un tema muy distinto a mis trabajos anteriores; ojalá les guste mucho. Así que les pido me regalen nuevamente la oportunidad de contarles otras de mis trilladas xDDDDD_

 _Les mando un fuerte abrazo y muchas gracias a todos lo que anden por aquí._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea~_

* * *

 _22/Enero/2018_

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 _¡Di NO al plagio de fics!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo II**

 **Consecuencias**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«No es necesario mostrar bellezas a los ciegos, ni decir verdades a los mudos; los hechos simplemente plasman otra percepción de lo que se cree»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Buenos días, Presidente Brief—saludó la fiel secretaria desde su escritorio, como siempre con una buena pinta en su faz y con la CC-pad a la mano revisando pendientes._

 _—Hola, Rita, qué tal—el joven correspondió el saludo justo antes de entrar a su oficina. Eran cerca de las 9 am y había un mundo de labores por realizar. Él tan fresco como una lechuga, lucía con buen porte su traje negro; la fragancia de su perfume dejaba una estela a su paso que seducía a cualquiera._

 _—El Dr Brief está desde temprano en su oficina._

 _—El abuelo y su mala costumbre de madrugar—esbozó una sonrisa—No sé por qué nunca me espera para llegar juntos._

 _—Así es la gente mayor, cada vez tienen menos horas de sueño y llega una etapa en que se creen que son un estorbo para la familia. Se lo digo porque mi abuela es así: Todo un caso—suspiró con fastidio de solo recordarlo y de paso le dio un sorbo a su café que reposaba en su mesa de trabajo._

 _—Es complicado, pero ah,—asintió gustoso—Finalmente se les quiere mucho, ¿no?. O por lo menos mi abuelo ha sido un padre para mí y…—en eso, la charla se vio interrumpida por un estruendo que provino de la oficina presidencial. Tal explosión aturdió a ambos adultos, a tal grado que varios objetos, como la taza de café de Rita, dieron contra el suelo._

 _—¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!—dijo la mujer aterrorizada._

 _—¡¿Estás bien, Rita?!_

 _—S-Sí, ¿Usted?_

 _—Estoy bien…—después de pasar el mal trago respiró hondo y fue en un santiamén que hizo conciencia de la gravedad de lo ocurrido; al desencajarse su rostro, externó:—¡El abuelo estaba en la oficina!—dejó a su paso el maletín sobre una silla y fue directo a corroborar los hechos._

 _—¡Presídete Brief, aguarde!—fue tras de él—¡Puede ser peligroso!_

 _Sordo y necio era el azul que le importó tan poco la advertencia de su asistente: abrió la puerta. Y fue así, que una ráfaga de viento resopló los cabellos y prendas de los testigos «¡aahh!» pues el gran ventanal que gozaba de la mejor vista de la Capital del Oeste, estaba hecha añicos._

 _—¿Pero qué es esto…?—cuestionó el heredero. En tanto, la mujer se aferró detrás de su espalda sosteniéndose de su saco. Trunks fruncía la mirada y con el antebrazo trababa de cubrir sus ojos del aire fuerte. Y entonces, a un lado del escritorio, vio a su abuelo inconsciente—E-Esto no puede ser…_

 _Rita también observó con asombro y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, intentó ayudar—V-Voy a llamar a los servicios médicos—retrocedió para regresar a su escritorio._

 _El azul se acercó al cuerpo a paso lento, murmuraba:—Abuelo…¿Abuelo, me escuchas?—estaba con los nervios a flor piel, pero en el instante que apreció una extensa mancha de sangre en el alfombrado, supo que algo no estaba del todo bien. Se agachó, tomó en sus brazos al mayor en busca de su rostro, de percibir algún signo vital activo en él. En tanto, sus manos y los puños de su camisa blanca se manchaban del crimen—Por favor respóndeme…—y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y desesperación—¡Por favor dime algo!—abrazó los restos._

 _Fue así, que el viento siguió resoplando violentas ráfagas con ecos de lamentos y dolor; un huracán se formó dentro del lugar tomando potencia con todos los papeles membreteados con el logotipo de la CC: fotografías, revistas, etc. En medio del fenómeno estaba el joven devastado, y justo cuando levantó su mirada hacia el ventanal, vio al culpable._

 _En primer instante quedó boquiabierto al verle, susurró:—¿Quién eres tú…?—luego frunció la mirada e Interrogó con rabia— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Quién te ha mandado hacerle daño a mi familia?!_

 _El sujeto quien permanecía al ras del ventanal dándole la espalda, no respondió. Solo divisó al Presidente desde su hombro; éste vestía todo de negro con prendas de cuero y su cabello se sujetaba por una coleta, en ambas orejas se observaba el brillo particular de dos arracadas. Sin algún gesto de su parte, solo se dio el gusto de perforar al Brief con sus ojos color miel._

 _—¡Respóndeme, maldito!_

 _El de negro regresó la mirada hacia enfrente, estiró ambos brazos y de su espalda, de manera motriz, aparecieron dos alas con armazón de metal con plumas negras._

 _»¿Qué…?—el muchacho afligido quedó impresionado por la transformación. El criminal saltó al abismo sin miedos, y entonces, dentro del huracán quedaron restos de las plumas negras junto con las hojas y los recuerdos que lo unían al hombre en vida; su mirada azul quedó nula reflejándose así en sus orbes el horizonte y la luz del día que lo dejaría marcado para siempre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _»Trunks._

 _»Por favor resiste, hermano._

 _»Trunks._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—M-Mamá…

—¡Hijo mío, al fin despertaste!.—dijo Bulma desde la silla de la cual no se movió ni un instante desde que el muchacho ingresó al hospital. Con su faz llena de angustia la mujer quien había dormido de piernas y brazos cruzados, fue hacia él—¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Trunks Brief!—le regañó como si fuese un niño pequeño pues tan afligido estaba su instinto maternal que estaba al borde de derramar lágrimas.

—Lo sé, lo sé…Pero por favor no te pongas así, mamá—buscaba darle consuelo—E-Estoy bien, además puedo explicarte todo lo que pasó.

—No es necesario, Bra me contó todo—suspiró—Esta niña se mete en cada problema—tomó su mano y con calma se sentó al ras de la cama; le observó fijamente—Esto está muy mal, Trunks. Mírate, ve tu hombro, perdiste mucha sangre. ¿Y si hubieras muerto? ¿O hubiera muerto tu hermana? Creo que tú deberías de…

El muchacho sabía lo que su progenitora le iba a decir, cerró los ojos y suplicó:—Por favor no, madre. Dame otra oportunidad.

—No me queda otra opción que solicitar un servicio de guaruras especializados para ti. No podemos exponernos a otra contingencia de este índole.

—Pero mamá…

—¡Trunks, comprende! Esto no es por arruinarte la vida, hijo, es para protegerte, para que estés a salvo. ¿Teníamos un trato, no?

Resignado con el rostro hacia un lado, contestó:—Sí…

—Mañana mismo iré a visitar una buena agencia. Por lo tanto trata de descansar; tómate unos días de incapacidad para que te recuperes, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto, pues era un hecho que estaba disgustado por las medidas a tomar. Pues pese a que comprendía la situación perfectamente, se resistía en tener que vivir de esa manera tan esclavizada. En tanto, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par al deslizarse.

—Hola, qué tal—saludó la menor de los Brief con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. En sus manos llevaba una canasta de frutas con un moño de regalo color azul; obsequio que le llevaba a su querido hermano para su apetito voraz.

—Bra, hija, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Oswaldo me trajo a la clínica. De hecho se quedó escoltando la puerta—puso la canasta a un lado de la cama sobre la mesa—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?—ambas mujeres se observaron, cada una estaba del lado contrario de la cama: Bulma sentada, Bra de pie.

—¿Por qué no vas a casa a descansar un poco? Ve a tomar una ducha a comer algo y también toma una merecida siesta. La abuela Bunny está tan preocupada que su ansiedad la llevó a preparar un sinfín de pastelillos; a todas horas anda con su pañuelo blanco: _«¡Pobre de mi chiquitín especial, ha de estar sufriendo mucho!»_

—P-Pero Bra…

—Anda, mamá—insistió—El chofer y el guardaespaldas están esperándote en la salida. Yo me quedaré un rato con Trunks.

—D-De acuerdo—la científica regresó la mirada con el mayor de sus hijos—Cariño, en un momento regreso.

—Sí, no te preocupes—contestó sin mucho ánimos.

Cuando la madre de los chicos salió de la habitación, Bra tomó asiento en la cama—¿Cómo te sientes, Trunks?—sonrió optimista, más ese semblante se esfumó al no tener las palabras precisas para ofrecerle una disculpa—Sabes…yo nunca pensé que algo así iba a ocurrir esa noche. Si yo no me hubiera escapado sin permiso, nada de esto habría ocurrido. En verdad lo lamento mucho; sé lo importante que es para ti tu libert…

Sin dejar que terminara esa última palabra, intervino—¿Pero tú estás bien, no?

—S-Sí. Pero aún así arruiné todo para ti.

—De alguna manera estoy tranquilo de haber llegado a tiempo para recibir el impacto. Creo que no hicimos nada malo en querer pasar un buen rato—le miró—En realidad nada de esto es nuestra culpa, son otras personas que no nos dejan vivir en paz, que no nos dejan retomar nuestras vidas. Y bueno, siendo yo tu hermano, ¿qué te puedes esperar? Es mi deber protegerte.

—Trunks…—sus orbes tornaron cristalinos—¿Qué te parece si comemos un poco de fruta, eh? Se ve deliciosa—trató de relajar el momento con algo más alegre—Sé lo mucho que te gustan los duraznos, así que traje varios para ti.

El muchacho sonrió—Gracias.

—Anda, te ayudaré a incorporarte para que te comas todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su despertador siempre sonaba a la misma hora, pues su oficio como tal le exigía levantarse muy temprano. Tan acostumbrada estaba a ese estilo de vida que su reloj biológico ya era automático; primero comenzaba a cepillar sus dientes, luego se duchaba y finalmente, se preparaba un buen desayuno con todos los poderes de nutrición, aunque claro, los waffles nunca debían de faltar. Personas como «ella» se tenían que alimentar muy bien, pues nunca sabían cuando sería su último día de vida (aparentemente) así que cada segundo se tenia que vivir al máximo.

—Gatito, Gatito, ven por tu desayuno—vertía el alimento del felino en un platito.

 _»¡Meooww!_

—Eso es, come—acarició un par de veces el lomo peludo.

No llevaba una vida económicamente estable, pues estaba endeudada con la hipoteca de su pequeño departamento ubicado en uno de los sectores populares de la Capital del Oeste, para ser exactos vivía en el cuarto piso de la edificación. Desde temprana edad se enlistó en el ejército y con los años se especializó en servicios privados de cuidado; ciertamente la paga era buena pero la contratación era eventual, esporádica, así que a veces no había trabajo de guardaespaldas y por ello, existía otra opción para generar ingresos extras el cual consistía en trabajar por las noches en un restaurante como mesera. Actualmente estaba afiliada a la agencia de seguridad «Halcones de Plata»; liderados por el famoso Coronel Silver. Como su permiso permanecía vigente, era su obligación el ir a entrenar todas las mañanas y mantener la fe de que su Coronel le tendría muy pronto una nueva misión.

—¡Diablos, ya es tarde!—tomó su gabardina verde del perchero empotrado detrás de la puerta, su mochila del sillón y salió a prisa a tomar el transporte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La limusina con la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula había llegado al cuartel de los reconocidos «Halcones de Plata». El chofer bajó con discreción la ventana y pidió amablemente la autorización al vigilante de la caseta para que les dieran acceso a la institución. El lugar era un lote muy amplio que gozaba de grandes jardines y árboles altos de eucalipto; estaba dividido en varias secciones: el área de tiros se situaba en el lugar más lejano por obvias razones de seguridad. Luego estaba el campo de entrenamiento militar donde llantas sobre la tierra, arneses y redes, eran de ayuda para ejercitar la destreza de los internos. Una alberca de gran longitud se salpicaba por los soldados que nadaban al ritmo de un silbato que les indicaba el inicio y el fin a su jornada para así, nuevamente comenzar. Al lado contrario se situaban comedores, salones, dormitorio para aquellos que gustaban pasar la noche en la institución, baños y en el puro centro, estaban ubicadas las oficinas principales de administración y dirección; frente a ello una bandera grande se revoloteaba con la insignia de un Halcón de Plata.

—Hemos llegado, Señora Bulma—indicó su guardaespaldas quien abrió la puerta para que bajara.

—Gracias, Hannes.

La científica que lucía un faldón entallado negro, tacones y una torera del mismo color, se quedó estática observando el entorno que se reflejaba en sus gafas oscuras, principalmente la insignia de la bandera llamó su atención. Y así, con un poco de valor siguió su camino y pensó que esto de solicitar un servicio especial era por el bien de su familia.

 _»Esto es lo correcto—se dijo a sí misma._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Un halcón es mejor conocido por su crueldad de caza, por ser sigilosos y rápidos—la gabardina de mezclilla se revoloteaba de la parte trasera mientras con su mirada marrón observaba a diez filas largas de soldados. El paliacate rojo del cuello le daba gran personalidad, mismo color que gozaba su cabellera de peinado rebelde; alto, fornido: todo un Coronel—Un halcón caza a su presa desde los cielos, por encima y abasteciéndose por el aire para cazar hasta un insignificante ratón: buen olfato, buena vista, buena intuición—en su mano derecha forrada por unos guantes cafés de uso rudo, sostenía un auténtico halcón— ¡Así somos los halcones!—afirmó e impulsó su brazo para darle la orden de volar. Y éste se perdió en lo alto de los árboles de eucalipto, pues su amo sabía que pronto estaría de regreso—Empecemos con la práctica de tiro.

—¡Sí!—contestaron todos en una sola voz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios grupos se formaron para la práctica del tiro al blanco. Hombres y mujeres usaban lentes transparentes, guantes negros y cubre orejas. Mientras abastecían de municiones las armas, pronto comenzó la charla.

—El Coronel Silver amaneció de muy buen humor, ¿no lo crees, Mai?

—Otra vez con lo mismo, Violet—volteó a ver a su colega con fastidio; ésta vestía unos pantalones flojos verdes, botines y una camiseta de resaque blanca. Su cabello como siempre era corto, morado, y sus ojos eran bendecidos por el color más bello: el azul.

—¡Vamos, Mai! ¡ E!—le dio una palmada en su hombro y luego del bolsillo sacó un par de guantes cafés y una boina roja que pronto colocó en su cabeza—Aunque te irrites sé que observabas al Coronel con si fueras una adolescente enamorada—suspiró—Se miraba formidable con ese halcón en su brazo.

Luego de recordar esa fabulosa escena tuvo que reconocer que lo que decía Violet era la pura verdad; soltó un suspiro, dijo:—Él es impresionante.

—Vaya que lo es…—y ambas derrocharon un mundo de suspiros al observar al hombre desde lejos mientras éste le ayudaba afinar puntería a uno de sus nuevos alumnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mientras no te concentres, nunca lo lograrás, Gutiérrez—le dijo el rojo a su discípulo de complexión delgada y anteojos de armazón grueso —Dame el arma—extendió la mano.

 _—S-S-S-Sí, Se-Se-Se-Señor._

—Y desde luego mientras no dejes de tartamudear—murmuró discreto observándolo con cierta pena—Bien, aquí vamos otra vez. Primero divisa tu objetivo, apunta—el coronel estiró su brazo hacia enfrente—Examina a tu presa, sus movimientos, respira hondo y…— pero justo antes de jalar el gatillo, uno de miembros administrativos aclamó su presencia.

—¡Coronel Silver!

—¿Eh?—volteó—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó en voz alta.

—Tiene la visita de un cliente, lo esperan en su despacho.

—¡Correcto!—bajó el arma—¡En un instante voy!.

—Está bien.

—Aquí tienes, Gutiérrez—le entregó la pistola—Sigue practicando.

 _—S-S-S-Sí, Co-Co-Coronel._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Oíste eso, Mai? El coronel tiene la visita de un cliente.

—Sí, eso veo…—su orbes azabaches observaron al de gabardina caminar hacia su oficina. En tanto, se colocó sus gafas de protección y el cubre orejas.

—¿Buscarán algún servicio de guaruras?

La de cabello largo suspiró—Eso espero, Violet—y comenzó a dispararle a los obstáculos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Buen día—saludó el hombre rojo al entrar a su despacho. Dicho lugar estaba adornado por trofeos, medallas y reconocimientos. El color de las paredes era de color gris, hacían bulto unos cuantos archiveros, un abanico antiguo de fierro y la ventana era protegida por una persiana a medio cerrar—Señora Bulma Brief, ¿no es así?—tomó asiento.

—Sí, Coronel, es un gusto conocerle. He escuchado muy buenas referencias de usted—retiró sus lentes por educación.

—Vamos, y yo qué puedo decir de usted y su prestigiada empresa—colocó ambos brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Gracias.

—¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Algún aperitivo?—ofreció el hombre.

—No, no, así estoy bien. No se preocupe—contestó desde el otro lado del escritorio.

—Bien. Entonces pasemos al tema importante—la observó con la mirada fruncida y un semblante más serio—¿Qué es lo que usted busca aquí?

—Un guardaespaldas para mi hijo mayor.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó rápidamente y llevó su mano a la barbilla.

—Bueno, es que…resulta que una noche mi hijo sufrió un atentado en un lugar público. Por fortuna solo le hirieron un brazo; ahora se encuentra hospitalizado y… necesito a alguien que esté con él en todo momento. Trunks no es de los puede estar encerrado, su trabajo en la presidencia le exige muchas veces desplazarse.

—Entiendo. Ahora respóndame esto: ¿Fue un accidente? A lo que me refiero es que tal vez él estaba en el lugar equivocado, digo, muchas veces suele pasar así y no necesariamente es porque quieran matarnos, ¿O fue intencional?

—Creo yo que fue intencional—bajó la mirada—Mi padre murió hace seis meses víctima de un asesinato, ni siquiera había razón para cometer esa falta. Por ello creo que esto se vincula a algo personal.

—¿Algún enemigo de la familia?

—No que yo sepa.

—Los servicios de guardaespaldas son muy efectivos, Señora Brief. Créame que reciben un buen entrenamiento y no sólo físico y con armas, sino también teórico para apliquen inteligencia en caso de que se tenga que resolver algún problema.

—Eso es excelente—asintió y con ambas manos apretó su bolso.

—El detalle es que ya existe un antecedente de asesinato. No hay duda que alguien está detrás de sus pasos, Señora Brief. Por ende, pueden seguir surgiendo atentados múltiples—sacó de su archivero unas carpetas con los expedientes de los posibles seleccionados para el caso—Un guardaespaldas puede morir y se puede suplir por otro como si estuviéramos hablando de simples calcetines, así sucesivamente. Aunque lo ideal para su familia sería encontrar la raíz del problema para que vivan otra vez en paz y así, no sacrificar en vano la vida de mi gente, ¿usted comprende, verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—La renta de guardaespaldas es costosa, y creo que es justo porque lo que aprenden mis alumnos es gracias a mi esquema de entrenamiento especializado. Por otro lado, mis halcones merecen una buena paga también y en caso de alguna lesión se les debe de indemnizar.

—Pagaré lo que sea necesario, Coronel. Solo quiero que mi hijo esté a salvo, así que por favor mándeme a su mejor elemento.

—Así será, Señora Brief. Confié en mis halcones—comenzó a darle un vistazo a las hojas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En los baños femeninos del cuartel se escuchaba el chorro de las regaderas que abastecía de agua caliente a los cuerpos desnudos. El vapor era denso y siendo una ducha múltiple, a ambas mujeres solo les cubría una simple división.

Mientras la violeta jabonaba su cabellos, comentó :—Me quedé con la duda del cliente que visitó el cuartel. Por lo que escuché, los chicos dicen que era alguien de importancia.

—Ya veo…—contestó Mai y luego talló con fuerza su rostro.

—¿Será que te contraten?

—No lo sé—suspiró—Esos días de gloria de la joven Mai terminaron hace muchos años—cerró la llave de la regadera, exprimió sus largos y alcanzó la toalla—Por lo general en estos tiempos solicitan agentes jóvenes o en todo caso a hombres.

—Ay, pero qué dices. Recuerdo cuando cubriste muchos años al emperador loco del Castillo del Diablo, ¡Y lo hiciste muy bien! Y más considerando que ese enano era el «Rey de las contingencias» Por ende…—alzó su dedo índice y acercó su rostro a su compañera—Creo que ahora tienes más experiencia y probabilidades de que te afilien una jugosa misión—cerró la llave de la regadera.

—N-No lo sé, Violet—se cruzó de brazos con una cara de no estar muy convencida de lo que había escuchado.

—Con esa actitud no sé qué será de ti—secaba su rostro con la toalla.

—Al menos sé que lo único que tengo que hacer—hizo un silencio y continuó—Es ir a trabajar esta noche al restaurante, ¡Y tú vendrás conmigo!—abrió la regadera de agua helada para mojar otra vez a la mujer.

—¡Oye, qué te pasa! ¡El agua está fría, Mai!

La azabache rió y caminó—Te veo en el vestidor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Se siente satisfecha con los términos y el perfil, Señora Brief?

—Sí, por su puesto, muchas gracias.

—Espero que el género no sea un factor que incomode. Estoy seguro que desempeñará un excelente trabajo, no lo dude. Aún así, estaré al pendiente de su caso e incluso trataré de contribuir en pos de ayudarlos.

—Le agradezco mucho, Coronel.

—Bien, ahora iré por su nuevo guardaespaldas para la conozca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber terminado la jornada de entrenamiento. La violeta y la azabache caminaban por el camino que les conduciría a la salida del cuartel.

—¡No vayas a llegar tarde, Violet!—amenazó entre pasos—¡Sino ese gordo de Bob nos castigará de nuevo y nos pondrá lavar los platos toda la noche como pasó ayer! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, estaré puntual—contestó sin culpas con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Más te vale—cerró los ojos, suspiró y continuó su camino pero pronto su trecho se vio obstaculizado por su máximo líder—Co-Coronel Silver—ambas mujeres saludaron al hombre marcando «firmes» con la mano en la frente.

—¿Ya vas para tu casa, Mai?—preguntó el hombre.

—S-Sí, señor.

—¿Me permites unos minutos en mi despacho? Tengo algo que informarte.

Mientras la solicitada quedó sin habla, a Violet se le iluminaron los ojos—Anda, Mai, no te preocupes, yo me adelantaré y, ¿Te veo esta noche, si?—le lanzó un guiño en señal de «Me tienes que contar todo»

—E-Está bien.

—Sígame—indicó el hombre tomando el frente.

—Sí, Coronel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Señora Brief—la puerta se abrió y se cerró al instante—Le presento a la agente de seguridad Mai Mizuiro.

La de fleco elevado se puso de pie y extendió su mano gratamente—Es un gusto, Señorita Mizuiro.

—I-Igualmente—estrechó su mano.

—Tomen asiento, por favor—el pelirrojo les brindó el lugar al indicar con la mano cada asiento —Tenemos que afinar los últimos detalles para que se selle el contrato—revisaba unas hojas—¿Mai…?

—¿Si, Coronel?

—Dentro de tres días te presentaras formalmente en la mansión de los Briefs. Trabajarás con elemento de seguridad para esta familia.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Así como lo oyes.

—¿Seré su guardaespaldas, señora?—se dirigió con Bulma pero ésta negó.

—En realidad cuidarás de mi hijo. En tres días saldrá del hospital y te lo presentaré.

En eso, la mujer azabache se levantó bruscamente e hizo una improvisada reverencia en muestra de su gratitud—Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, Señora Bulma, prometo que no la defraudaré. Sé que no soy la más joven pero daré lo mejor de mi.

—Tienes un perfil extraordinario, no era para menos que tu mayor te escogiera con los ojos cerrados para que cuides de mi hijo.

—Muchas gracias, Coronel Silver—sus ojos negros brillaron por las lágrimas que contuvo.

—Te lo dejo en tus manos.

—¡Sí!—mostró actitud.

Los términos se establecieron en la documentación final sin generarse algún tipo de problema entre los presentes, pues existió el común acuerdo sobre lo que sería la paga y los beneficios con los que contaría el guardaespaldas así como su mayor. Sin más aclaraciones al respeto, las tres firmas se plasmaron con puño y letra al final del contrato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tanto que me dijiste que llegara temprano, ¡Y ahora fuiste tú la que llegó media hora tarde, Mai!—reclamó la de cabello corto.

—L-Lo siento mucho, Violet.—ambas damiselas lavaban una torre de platos planos mientras la tarja se rebosaba de múltiples burbujas—Es que cuando llegué a casa tomé una siesta y ya no supe de mi…cuando desperté ya era muy tarde—trató de justificarse.

—Da igual—limpió su frente con el antebrazo—Ya estamos aquí, así que…—volteó a mirarle—Hay que apurarnos para terminar pronto y largarnos de aquí.

—Sí.

—Ese gordo dijo que al terminar nuestro turno podíamos pedir una orden de hamburguesa con papas para llevar—se refería finamente a su patrón—Por cierto, Mai, ¿Cómo te fue con el Coronel?

La nombraba secaba un plato con una franela—Tal vez eso me abrumó tanto que por eso dormir de más, aún no me lo creo…

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que me contrataron para ser guarura de la familia Brief.

—¡¿D-De verdad?!—tanto fue el asombro de Violet que el plato se le resbaló de las manos como pez al agua haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Era esperarse que el gordo Bob gritara:— _«¡Cincuenta zenis menos en tu salarioooo!»_ La mujer violeta refunfuñó _«¡Aiññ, maldito gordo!»,_ pero era tanta la emoción del nuevo tema que le importó muy poco el descuento que aparecería en su cheque semanal.

—Así como lo escuchas—reafirmó Mai al secar sus manos con el mandil.

—¡No sabes el gusto que me da saber eso, Mai!. Es decir, los Brief son dueños de la Corporación Cápsula, ¡Qué va! Son dueños de casi toda la Capital de Oeste, ¡Son millonarios! ¿Así que te imaginas? ¡Seguro te irá muy bien! Y así podrás pagar la hipoteca de tu casa además de…—tocaría un tema delicado pero aún así lo dijo—La deuda de los servicios médicos de tu abuela y los gatos funerarios.

—Lo sé….—suspiró.

—¡Animo!, verás que todo saldrá excelente.

—Gracias—volteó a verle y continuaron con su labor de lava platos.

—¿Cuidarás de la científica?

—Eso mismo creía yo pero, resulta que cuidaré a uno de sus hijos.

—Vaya…

—La señora Bulma Brief solicitó el servicio más completo: el de 24 horas. Así que tendré que ingeniármelas para cuidar de mi casa. En todo caso, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de regar las plantas y alimentar a mi gato?.

—Claro, dalo por hecho—asintió—¿Y cuándo inicias con el trabajo?

—En tres días. Mi nuevo amo está hospitalizado, tengo que esperar que lo den de alta.

—Entiendo. Pero bueno—puso un semblante alegre—En tu día libre salgamos a beber unas cervezas, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto—sonrió.

En eso a la violeta se le resbala otro plato:— _¡Otros cincuenta zenis menos!_

 _—¡Aiñññ!_ —apretó sus puños pero pese a todo no tuvieron otra opción más que reír.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nada de alcohol—la doctora le leía la cartilla a su paciente. Ésta traía consigo una tabla con otros tantos expedientes; anteojos y una bata blanca eran complementos estrictos de su oficio. Su cabello, entretanto, se sujetaba por un molote y justo en el medio era perforado por una pluma para darle soporte.

—De acuerdo, lo prometo, nada de alcohol—se comprometía el joven Brief quien vestía un conjunto de pans gris con tenis. Tal parecía que estaba listo para salir de la clínica.

—Nada de hacer esfuerzos con el brazo; eso implica cargar cosas pesadas, abstenerte de manejar un par de días o hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco, Trunks. No te olvides de tus ejercicios matutinos de rehabilitación.

—De acuerdo.

—Y ah, debido al medicamento que tomarás: Nada de cigarrillos.

Eso no le convenció mucho—Pero doctora…

—Nada de cigarrillos, Trunks—reafirmó el médico.

—De acuerdo, nada de cigarrillos.

—Por mi parte es todo. Cuídate mucho y no olvides cumplir con las indicaciones—bajó un poco sus gafas y le observó—No deseo volver a verte por aquí, ¿me oíste?—tal comentario le causó gracia al muchacho y sonrió.

—Muchas gracias—la de bata salió de la habitación y a los pocos segundos entró su chofer momentáneo.

—¡Hola, Trunks!—saludó Goten y detrás de sus pasos lo seguía la castaña Pares.—¿Estás listo para salir de aquí?

—Hola, chicos—contestó el saludo—Seguro que si, estoy harto de estar aquí.

—Tu madre me dio permiso de venir por ti. Mañana por la mañana conocerás a tu nuevo guardaespaldas.

—Lo sé—dijo sin muchos ánimos.

—No te preocupes tanto, Trunks, verás que será un hombre genial. Te llevarás tan bien con él que beberán alcohol, fumarán y podrás andar en calzoncillos sin problema—el muchacho rió creyendo que su comentario había sido mucho de ayuda.—Bien, iré a subir la maleta al auto.

Cuando Goten salió, Pares estaba frente al azul, le nombró:—¿Trunks…?—apretó ambas manos al nivel del pecho y agacho la mirada.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?—le dirigió la mirada.

—Yo…Yo siento tanto lo que pasó en mi departamento. Fui una irresponsable, no debí hacerlo, yo quise ayudar y solo logré empeorar las cosas. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

El muchacho suavizó la mirada—No te preocupes—le dijo—Tu solo hiciste lo que yo te pedí, ¿no?—le lanzó un guiño para hacerle entender que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada.

—Trunks…—sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos—Me alegra verte sano.

—Salgamos de aquí, Pares.

—Sí—se acercó a ella, le echó el brazo sano encima y partieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hemos llegado familia!—dijo Goten al entrar a la mansión con maleta en mano. Para esto, un banquete estaba plantado en el comedor principal de la mansión por motivo de la recuperación del muchacho. Bulma siempre era experta en organizar festejos, pero pese a que éste era de carácter familiar no dejó de sorprender a su hijo.

—Esto se ve delicioso—quedó maravillado el azul—Muchas gracias por este gesto, familia.

En un parpadeó llegó la abuela Bunny hacia él—¡Mi chiquitín especial!—sacó su pañuelo blanco y comenzó a llorar—No sabes lo preocupada que estaba «mamá Bunny» por ti.

—A-Abuela…—suavizó la mirada y rascó su nuca—Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

—Me alegra que estés en casa, mi amor—le sonrió—Por eso horneé muchos pastelillos para ti, hice tarta de limón, ¡Tú favorita!—volteó hacia un costado y observó a Goten y a Pares—Joven apuesto, señorita, ¿Gustan un poco de té?—y la abuela volvía a su carácter natural—Tomen asiento, pueden comer todo lo que gusten, con confianza.

—Ah, je, je, gracias abuela Bunny—y la nombrada jaló a la pareja de cada brazo y los guió al banquete.

—Adelante, es por aquí.

El joven Brief sonrió y justo al querer dar un paso para alcanzarlos, su querida hermana se interpuso en su camino con brazos cruzados.

—¿Eh…?—agachó la mirada para verle—¿Qué pasa, Bra?

—Me alegra que estés en casa, Trunks.

—Gracias. A mí también me alegra verte.

—Mañana conocerás a tu nuevo guardaespaldas, ¿Te sientes listo para que alguien esté detrás de tus pasos?

—Ni me lo recuerdes…—torció los labios con fastidio.

—Créeme, después de todo no es tan malo como parece. Les tomas cariño—volteó a ver a Oswaldo quien se servía con cuchara grande en la mesa del bufete.

El azul esbozó una sonrisa—¿Tú crees?

—Por su puesto, te acostumbras a su compañía. A propósito, ¿Cuántos días estarás en casa de mamá?

—Como no quiero ver tu actitud amargada de cada mañana y esa mascarilla verde hecha de vomito que te aplicas en el rostro todas las noches—empezaron las bromas pesadas entre los hermanos—Seguro un par de días y me regreso a mi departamento.

—Me parece bien—sonrió perspicaz como si lo dicho no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto—Así yo también me evito de escuchar tus ronquidos de titán que atraviesan las paredes.

—Yo no ronco, boba.

—Por cierto—tocó su pecho al tiempo que sostenía un sobre.

—¿Y esto…?

—Es una tarjeta de ánimo que te dejó el Dr Flappe. Ya sabes lo mucho que te estima y lo cercano que es con los abuelos. En cuanto supo lo del atentado le marcó a la abuela para preguntar por ti; se le escuchaba tan preocupado.

—El Dr Flappe…—abrió el sobre y leyó en silencio la tarjeta decorada por un simpático oso con traje de médico—«Hay un momento en la vida en que debemos buscar dentro de nosotros mismos para decidir…animo Trunks»—Qué detalle de su parte. En cualquier oportunidad le marcaré para darle las gracias.

La muchacha tomó el brazo de su hermano—Pero bueno, ahora vayamos a comer. Te conozco tan bien que estoy segura que te estás muriendo de hambre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y el día llegó.

El Sol salió para los dos individuos que pronto se conocerían, cada cual con la incertidumbre y esa sensación de misterio por lo desconocido que les rebotaba en el estómago.

Él se levantó temprano. Y pese a su lesión que aún emitía ciertos toques de dolor al tejido, se le miraba con una faz serena. Sin embargo, mientras se duchaba, observaba esa cicatriz que permanecía en su hombro pues ciertamente hay heridas que marcan más allá de piel y nos incitan a pensar. Entonces supo que a raíz de ahí las cosas de alguna manera serían diferentes. Ya habría quien marcara sus pasos, quién cuidara de su sombra y quien le aconsejara que camino tomar; ahora la cuestión sería si él estaría dispuesto a estar bajo esa condición de vigilancia toda su vida. Alguien estaba detrás de sus pasos: uno de ellos era para su protección y el otro para aniquilarlo.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con el logotipo de la CC en el pecho; prendas casuales para estar cómodo pues no pretendía ir a trabajar a la corporación. Mientras su abuela gentilmente le sirvió un jugo de frutos frescos en el comedor de la terraza _«Aquí tienes, mi amor. Bébetelo todo»_ , él con una pesa pequeña comenzó hacer ejercicios para la rehabilitación de su brazo, sin embargo no fue impedimento para agradecer el dulce gesto a la mayor—En un momento lo bebo, abuela. Gracias.

Situado justo al ras de la reja, cerró los ojos. Recibió el aire y la luz del Sol que lo alimentaba de energía, de esperanza. Sus cabellos se elevaban y respiraba hondo, muy hondo, pues una nueva etapa comenzaría.

—Trunks, cariño, te presento a la agente Mizuiro—el muchacho volteó al llamado de su madre, y cuando divisó a su nuevo guardaespaldas, su rostro se pasmó quedando boquiabierto.—H-Hijo, ¿No vas a decir nada?

Debido a lo incómodo del momento, la de gabardina decidió presentarse para romper el hielo entre ambos:—Hola, joven Brief—hizo una delicada reverencia—Yo seré su guardaespaldas, es un gusto conocerlo y…

Pero sin dejar que terminara el saludo, el azul frunció la mirada molesto y cuestionó—¿Y esto, madre?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Me alegra nuevamente saludarlos. Aquí les comparto con mucho cariño el capítulo 2 de DetrásDTP. Espero y confió, que lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo al escribirlo. En el capítulo anterior no quise dejar mi nota de final bíblica, pero aprovechando acá les digo que el detalle de "Echallote" lo tomé de la serie de DBS pues el propio Vegeta fue quien quiso ese nombre para su bebé, sin embargo Bulma se adelantó en registrarla y le nombró como la conocemos actualmente: Bulla/Bra._

 _Ahora, a lo inverso de Hacia el Mismo Rumbo & Flor Artificial, el Coronel Silver sale haciendo acto de presencia en un fantástico papel como el mayor del cuartel. Por ahí también vimos a Violet como la amiga fiel de Mai pues siendo ambas mujeres de ejército, me pareció propicio dejarlas juntas nuevamente. La insignia de los «Halcones de plata» se lo dedo gracias a la caricatura de los 90s "Halcones Galácticos" ya saben: (8) Son de plata y de acero(8) quien no le tocó verlos puede buscar la intro en YouTube, ¡Me encanta! ¿Alguien se acuerda del Dr Flappe? Si bien nunca apareció en el manga de DB, sin embargo tuvo un pequeño papel de relleno en la serie, como siempre me parece fantástico darle la oportunidad a otros personajes secundarios en mis fics. Ya veremos poco a poco el papel que desempeñarán este científico. El apellido de Mai «Mizuiro» lo tomé prestado de mi anterior fic «Flor artificial» que significa azul celeste. En tanto, ¿cómo creen que recibió Trunks el saber que una mujer lo cuidará? Cha, cha, cha , chaaaaan!_

 _Y nada, me retiro no sin antes agradecer los 120 views de mis queridos lectores silenciosos. A los que agregaron este fic a sus Fav/Fallowers: Kaimitan, LEBEM, Mayfix, Mel-Nara, Nancy Cephiro y Nicols.m1234, ¡Muchas gracias! A los Reviews que me alegraron la vida: Gracias a mis queridas Nancy Cephiro & Cereza del pastel por dejarme sus lindos comentarios. _

_Quien no cuente con cuenta de FF y deseé estar al tanto de los updates, en mi fanpage subo cada actualización, así que si gustan darse una vuelta en mi pequeño espacio los invito a darle like a «Kuraudea Rorena» n.n_

 _Sin más que agregar nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Besos & Cariños:_

 _Kuraudea~_

* * *

26/Enero/2018

Respetemos los derechos de autor


	4. Chapter 4

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 **El inicio**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El primer paso no te lleva a donde quieres ir, pero seguro te saca de donde estás. La clave de todo es el inicio, el primer paso, pues aunque existan incertidumbres por lo desconocido, si se trabaja bien, seguro el resultado terminará siendo un gran logro»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana se alistó desde temprano—Vamos, Mai, _¡Arri-ba!_ —al estirar sus brazos y bostezar por segunda vez, se levantó de la cama a paso lento como si sus pies fuesen de plomo; a su paso trajo consigo una toalla que pilló del perchero y pronto la colocó alrededor de su cuello como una boa.

Durante su trayecto más bostezos se escaparon de sus labios, sin embargo no se preocupó por cubrirlos con la mano, total, vivía sola y bajo su regazo de intimidad podía comportarse en el estado más salvaje que deseara. Cuando entró al baño y vio su rostro en el espejo, observó lo pronunciado de sus ojeras —Oh, no...— su nuevo semblante se originó debido a que no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche pues la sensación de su nuevo empleo le originó un terrible insomnio que solo le dejó como regalo una faz de zombi. Fue así, que rápidamente del botiquín tomó un frasco de mascarilla con extracto de pepino & aloe vera, y de manera uniforme la untó sobre su piel; tenía que prepararse para llevar una buena pinta con los Briefs.

Al salir de la ducha enrolló una toalla en su cabeza para evitar que su larga cabellera continuará escurriéndose por su espalda. Luego tomó otra y cubrió el resto de su cuerpo con ella; al pasar a la siguiente estancia, del cajón de la cómoda que estaba en el punto medio de la sala-comedor, tomó una vara de incienso de mirra y la encendió frente a un pequeño altar con la fotografía de la quien sería su abuela en vida: su única familia. La vara fue colada en un frasco de vidrio de cuello alto y así, de forma respetuosa juntó ambas manos e hizo oración.

—Deséame suerte, por favor…—suspiró hondo.

Después de años sin usarlo, sacó del armario aquel atuendo que caracterizaba su antiguo oficio obsoleto. Al instante se vio frente al espejo luciendo un pantalón negro y una gabardina con la insignia de un halcón abstracto en el hombro derecho. Secó su cabello con la pistola de aire y finalmente se maquilló untando un poco de lápiz labial rojo en sus labios. Luego agregó a sus pestañas algunas capaz de rímel y delineó sus ojos resaltando así el diseño rasgado de sus ojos negros. Al verse casi lista, se dijo a sí misma—Bien, démonos prisa.

Empacó sus cosas personales sobre la cama; echó una carpeta con documentación importante, entre ellas iba su permiso legal para el uso de armas, licencia para conducir y la cédula profesional que acreditaba y daba fe a su oficio. Por último agregó un estuche de cápsulas que incluían las armas y/o herramientas necesarias para realizar su trabajo: pistolas de distintos calibres, navajas, radio y otras municiones extras que el propio Coronel Silver le brindó. Cuando creyó que no había nada más que agregar a su equipaje, comprimió todo dentro de una cápsula Hoi Poi de mayor capacidad de almacenamiento—Listo…—y a sus escasos 15 minutos, una limusina de parte de la Capsule Corp aguardaba en la acera del edificio; al recorrer la cortina de la ventana divisó al chofer desde las alturas y sin hacerle esperar mucho bajó para atender.

—Señorita Mai Mizuiro, ¿cierto?—corroboró el chofer del galante auto.

—Sí, así es. Buenos días—hizo una reverencia mostrando educación y agradecimiento por haber venido por ella.

El sujeto pronto abrió la puerta del vehículo—Adelante, la Señora Bulma nos espera.

—Gracias.

Cuando la limusina arrancó, observó a rueda de llanta su viejo y deteriorado departamento en colores grises; sus ojos brillaron melancólicos pues de nueva cuenta se encontraba en esa faceta del _«adiós temporal»_ con la incertidumbre de no saber si regresaría con bien a casa.

 _»Volveré pronto…—susurró._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Mai, es un gusto saludarte—saludó la científica en el recibidor de la mansión; un vestido rojo y un collar de perlas amarillas era el atuendo que le vestía el día de hoy.

—Qué tal, Señora Bulma—hizo una reverencia para corresponder con educación el saludo.

—Adelante Mai, sígueme—ambas mujeres caminaron por un largo trecho de la gran casa, la de gabardina observaba discreta todo detalle a su paso: amplios muebles y grandes adornos le daban un toque muy especial a los espacios. En tanto, desde los ventanales se observa el frondoso jardín verde dónde provenía el eco de algunas aves y animales exóticos —Mi hijo Trunks se levantó muy temprano hoy—trató de agregar algo de conversación para acortar el camino—Me parece que está en la terraza haciendo un poco de ejercicio. La doctora le recomendó que cada mañana le dedicara 30 minutos de rehabilitación a su brazo.

—E-Entiendo...

—Trunks tiene su carácter pero…en el fondo es muy noble. Lo que me da gusto es que está ansioso por conocerte.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Señora Bulma.

Subieron por unas amplias escaleras forradas por un alfombrado rojo; la magnate de la tecnología iba adelante y su nuevo elemento le seguía a paso firme. En el instante que caminaron por un pasillo repleto de puertas y macetas color ladrillo, pronto la luz que perforaba el ventanal se echó de ver.

—Hemos llegado—la Brief abrió la puerta de cristal dándole acceso a su invitado—Adelante.

—Gracias…—y a paso constante observó a su supuesto amo de espaldas «Es él…»—pensó en silencio— Éste era víctima del aire matutino que jugaba con su pelo morado y estrujaba su playera blanca; los rayos solares lo alimentaban de energía. Sus brazos, entretanto, estaban extendidos mientras sus manos sostenían unas pesas minúsculas; sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Trunks, cariño, te presento a la agente Mizuiro—el muchacho volteó al llamado de su madre, y cuando divisó a su nuevo guardaespaldas, el rostro se le pasmó quedando boquiabierto por algunos segundos.

—H-Hijo, ¿No vas a decir nada?—Debido a lo incómodo del momento, la de gabardina decidió presentarse para romper el hielo entre ambos:—Hola, joven Brief—hizo una delicada reverencia—Yo seré su guardaespaldas, es un gusto conocerlo y…

Pero sin dejar que terminara el saludo, el azul frunció la mirada molesto y cuestionó—¿Y esto, madre?—parecía que asesinaría a su progenitora de solo mirarle.

—¿A qué te refieres con _"esto"_ …?—indagó su madre—Es un tu guardaespaldas, Trunks, ¿no es obvio?

—Pero…esto...—negó despacio—Esto no puede ser…

—Más modeles, Trunks Brief, no ves que estas frente a una mujer—la científica se cruzó de brazos y frunció la mirada por su comportamiento—Ella es buen elemento, una profesional, ¿no veo cuál es el problema?

—No pongo en duda su destreza pero, ¡¿tenía que ser una mujer?!

—Mujer, hombre o extraterrestre: ella es y será tu guardaespaldas—ordenó la mujer.

—¡Oh, claro que no!—el azul tomó el batido de frutas de la mesa y se fue de largo.

—¡Qué pasa contigo, Trunks!—Bulma le reclamó con los brazos extendidos. Luego éstos regresaron a su cintura, esbozó; estaba más que avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Creo que no fui de su agrado—la azabache agachó la mirada y mordió sus labios.

—No digas tontería, Mai—se dirigió a ella—Te aseguro que se le pasará pronto, de eso yo me encargo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se dirigía molesto a su habitación, se encontró a su hermana en el pasillo en compañía de Oswaldo.

—¿Cómo te fue, Trunks? ¿Verdad que la Señorita Mizuiro es sensacional?

—Guarda silencio, Bra—contestó a secas.

—¿Eh?—la jovencita torció la boca al ver que el joven la ignoró rotundamente—Ay, pero qué genio—se cruzó de brazos—Y luego dice que la amargada soy yo. Anda Oswaldo, vayamos al centro comercial.

—Como usted ordene, Señorita Bra.

El muchacho entró a su recámara y se aventó a la cama boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, esbozó una frase irónica—Fantástico…—pero al paso de unos minutos su madre llegó al lugar; la puerta se abrió al deslizarse—¿Ahora qué pasa, mamá?

—Creo que es preciso que vayas a disculparte con la Señorita Mizuiro. Te comportaste como todo un tonto.

—Es que no entiendes…—murmuró irritado.

—¿Entender que, Trunks?—se sentó al ras de la cama—Hijo, no seas ridículo.

—Que alguien esté detrás de mis pasos es muy duro para mí, sabes. Todo lo que ha pasado es abrumador y, habiendo tantas opciones no sé por qué no consideraste mi opinión para escoger a los candidatos.

—Estabas internado y yo tenía que dejar esto resuelto antes de que te dieran de alta. Es por tu bien, por tu seguridad.

—Lo sé…pero aún así me cuesta. Me siento como si quisieran que esté con alguien a la fuerza; al menos si fuera hombre habría más cosas en común, más que charlar. Lo mismo va si yo personalmente hubiese escogido a mi guarura.

—Tal vez aquí el género es lo que menos importa, cariño. La seguridad que ofrece el elemento es lo que se busca en estos momentos críticos. Ojalá pudieras echarle un vistazo a su expediente, tiene una gran habilidad. El Coronel del cuartel me la recomendó casi con los ojos cerrados, se nota que confía en ella—se acostó a un lado del muchacho pero ésta boca arriba; sus codos le servían de soporte—Ya existe un contrato, un salario adelantado, ¿por qué no haces el intento y le das una oportunidad? Hazlo por mí, por favor, ¿sí?—le suplicaba.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y no tuvo más opciones que aceptar—Está bien…—suspiró sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

—Gracias, Trunks—besó su frente y se levantó—Te espero abajo para la comida, ¿de acuerdo? Seguramente tu abuela ya de estar poniendo la mesa.

—Sí, en un momento voy.

Sintiéndose el hombre más desdichado del mundo, estiró su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono móvil del buró; necesitaba buscar consuelo. Fue así que de manera rápida buscó en la agenda de contactos y le marcó a su amigo fiel.

—¿Diga…?—contestó el hijo de Gokú.

—Soy yo...

—¡Hey, Trunks! Yo estoy aquí en casa de mis padres en Paoz. Mi madre hizo un banquete para conmemorar el próximo ingreso a la universidad de la pequeña _«panquecito con leche»._ Bueno, ya ni tan pequeña.

 _»¡Ya no me digas Panqué, tío Goten!—se escuchó el reclamo de la festejada al fondo._

El azul esbozó una risa, pues bien sabía que se trababa de la más pequeña de los Son—Suena fantástico, mandale mis felicitaciones a la pequeña _Pan de nuez_ , quieres.

—Por su puesto. Pero dime, ¿A ti qué rayos te pasa? No suenas muy animado.

—Ya ni me lo recuerdes…—suspiró decepcionado.

—¿Se trata sobre tu nuevo guardaespaldas, verdad?

—Así es. Lo que pasa …—y a grandes rasgos contó lo que sucedió en la terraza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entiendo, aunque lo preocupante es que ya no podrás andar en calzoncillos.

—¡No seas idiota, Goten!

—Es que no sé para qué te preocupas tanto, viejo. Solo cámbienla y ya—sugirió dándole solución al problema en un dos por tres.

—Eso sería magnífico pero, ya existe un contrato.

—¿De cuánto tiempo?

—Aún está indefinido.

—A ver si entendí: tu nuevo guardaespaldas ya está contratado de forma oficial y por ende, tienes que lidiar con ella pero a ti no te agrada, ¿cierto?

—Aja.

—¿Tan fea y desagradable es…?

—De su físico no me atrevería a decir nada, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de apreciarla a detalle—rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice—Quizá mi madre tenga razón en que debería de darle una oportunidad. En cambio creo que si me hubiera tocado alguien como Oswaldo, todo sería mucho más sencillo.

—Te recuerdo que hace seis meses tú mismo te negaste a él y se lo otorgaron a Bra.

—Lo sé, lo sé—se quejó de su mala decisión.

—…¿Y si ella renunciara voluntariamente?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso…?—mostró interés.

—Supongo que en ambas partes del contrato deben de existir cláusulas de respeto y buen comportamiento. Lo quiero decir es...—hizo un silencio mientras analizaba el caso y continuó—…que sea ella quien se queje de algo tuyo de tal manera que la obligue a renunciar.

El azul se sentó de una y frente a sus ojos apareció una luz de esperanza al final del túnel—Espera un momento, ¿P-Pero qué es lo tengo que hacer?

—Eso es muy fácil, Trunks.

—Te escucho.

—Solo sácala de quicio y en menos de quince días las tendrás fuera de tu vida. Y así escoges a la persona que desees.

Y justo cuando dieron en el clavo del asunto, Trunks no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de decir:—Goten... eres un maldito genio.

—Ya sabes, cuando quieras el Gran Goten puede ser ayuda—rió abiertamente.

—Te hablaré después, ¿sí?—colgó y salió de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llevaba más de 10 minutos encerrada en el baño de visitas pues en realidad solicitó el servicio de sanitarios a la abuela Bunny para estar a solas por un momento.

—Dios…—estaba sentada sobre el borde de la bañera y, con los brazos sobres sus muslos, observaba sus zapatillas negras—¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?—con ambas manos ocultó su rostro lamentándose.

—¿Todo está en orden, Señorita Mai?—preguntó la abuela después del _«toc-toc»_ a la puerta.

 _—A-ah, sí,sí_ —la guardaespaldas se levantó de una y se dirigió al lavamanos; abrió la lleve—En un momento salgo.

—Perfecto, no se preocupe—la de crepé alto juntó ambas manos al nivel del pecho, luego invitó con su particular personalidad—Aprovecho para decirle que la comida está servida, la esperamos para comer.

—S-Sí, muchas gracias—por inercia lavó nuevamente sus manos y se observó en el espejo—Por favor ampárame, abuela…necesito de este empleo— cerró la lleve y al tomar un pañuelo desechable, secó sus manos—Bien, tú puedes, Mai—al respirar hondo se dio ánimos a si misma y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Disculpen la tardanza…—se acercó la mujer de gabardina al amplio comedor de los Briefs.

—No te preocupes—aseguró Bulma—Anda, toma asiento—sugirió y con su mano señaló el lugar que le correspondía tomar: a lado de Trunks.

—¿Seguros que quieren que coma con ustedes? Es decir…mi trabajo comienza desde ya y, debería mantenerme de pie para cuidar a…

—¡Ay, vamos, tonterías!—dijo la madre de familia, ésta acompañó su frase con un singular movimiento de manos—Ni que estuviéramos en la edad media, toma asiento—volvió a insistir.

—Bueno…está bien.

La mujer jaló la silla del comedor y se sentó, Trunks quien partía una chuleta con ambos cubiertos, volteó con ella después de introducir un trozo de carne a su boca; al limpiar sus labios con la servilleta, dijo:—Quiero que disculpes mi actitud de esta mañana. No quise ser grosero contigo, Mai.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y mostraron una sencilla sonrisa: la de ella fue con destellos de ingenuidad, pues creyó que estaba siendo aceptada por su amo. Entretanto, él se saboreaba la estrategia que guardaba bajo su manga.

—Por cierto, madre…—intervino el joven azul al dirigirse a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Quiero regresar esta tarde a mi departamento. Ya me siento muy bien y, ahora que está mi guardaespaldas a mi lado me siento más seguro.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—la magnate de la tecnología sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces me parece excelente, cariño. ¿Tú qué opinas, Mai?

—Bueno…—observó a los miembros de la mesa y tras asentir, aseguró—Me parece bien.

—Eso es—expresó gustosa—Pero bueno, terminen de comer que la comida se enfría, chicos—le lanzó un guiño a la pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de la comida, Trunks regresó a su habitación nuevamente para empacar sus cosas. Mai en tanto, aguardaba en la salida cerca del coche del muchacho pues en esta ocasión ella sería su chofer. El azul tras verse al espejo suspiró y se dio ánimos—Tu puedes…—luego se colocó una chamarra desteñida y salió.

En el recibidor de la casa se despidió de su madre—Mamá, estaré en contacto contigo.

—Por favor ten cuidado, hijo—le abrazó, y tras menguar el gesto de cariño entre ambos, palmeó sus hombros—No olvides que en unos días tienes la junta con los empresarios de la ciudad para el próximo evento de caridad.

—Descuida mamá, no lo olvidaré. Además, es seguro que Rita también me lo recuerde—de ahí, el joven se dirigió a su abuela, ésta traía consigo un pañuelo blanco para limpiar el ligero brillo de sus ojos—Abuela…—la mencionó enternecido.

—Mi chiquitín especial—le abrazó de forma espontánea y él correspondió—Sé que siempre tienes mucho trabajo, mi amor…—le dirigió la mirada—…pero aún así prométeme que harás el esfuerzo de visitarme.

—Por supuesto, no lo dudes.

—Toma esto—le entregó una cápsula.

—¿Y esto que contiene…?—alzó una de sus cejas y observó el famoso artefacto al tiempo que torció sus labios, ademán muy de él.

—En esa cápsula vienen muchas tartas de limón para ti, ¡Tú favorita! Esta mañana fui a la nueva pastelería de compras y te traje muchos postres para que los lleves contigo, ¿qué te parece? ¿verdad que fue una idea sensacional?

El muchacho esbozó una risa—Claro que sí. Gracias por tu dulce detalle, abuela.

Finalmente, Bra venía llegando de hacer sus compras; el pobre de Oswaldo venía detrás de sus pasos con un mundo de cajas y bolsas.

—¿Creíste que te ibas a escapar de mi, Trunks?—dijo con una faz altanera y brazos cruzados.

—Bra…—el chico la observó al instante—Fue así que la mujer de prendas de charol guindas, se acercó a él y le despidió con un fuerte abrazo—Cuídate mucho, hermanito. Un día de estos le diré a Oswaldo que me lleve a visitarte.

—Seguro, ven a mi departamento cuando quieras—contestó; luego le dio un leve coscorrón y aclaró antes de partir—Ya no comentas más estupideces Echallote, ¿entendiste?

La menor sobó su nunca entre risas—Lo intentaré.

Y así, el muchacho se acercó a su guardaespaldas; ésta le abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y, antes de subir al convertible se vieron a los ojos; ella preguntó:—¿Está listo, joven Brief?

—Sí.

—Bien, pues entonces marchémonos—y el coche tomó camino al perderse entre calles.

.

.

.

El vehículo plateado llevaba aproximadamente 20 minutos de haber tomado camino a su destino de años: el edificio _Romel City,_ aquel que había sido cuna de muchas aventuras de todo índole para el Brief. _El Romel City_ era de diez pisos y en el último, se encontraba el amplio departamento del joven heredero correspondiente al número 3427-J. La mujer que al parecer hacia bien su trabajo de conducir, llevaba ambas manos sobre el volante y vista al frente; justo cuando requería de algún cambio en la transmisión, presionaba el cloche sin dificultad para acceder a la siguiente velocidad.

El silencio fue el amigo fiel que venía abarcando un lugar más en el coche, y para romper tal barrera, él dijo—No conduces nada mal.

—G-Gracias, Señor.

Pero no fue hasta llegar a un semáforo en rojo que el muchacho decidió dejar en claro algunos términos de importancia.

—Sé que solo tú cumples con tu trabajo y no te culpo por ello—el azul no tuvo ni siquiera el detalle de voltear a verle—Pero si no quieres salir mal conmigo, te recomendaría que no te metieras en lo que no te importa, ¿estamos claros?

—¿C-Cómpo dice…?—ella le observó asombrada.

—Facilitemos esta farsa de «el jefe & el guardaespaldas feliz» Iré al grano, ¿cuánto dinero quieres para que NO estés detrás de mis pasos? Solo anda por ahí y listo. O si quieres pasar más tiempo en tu casa, adelante. Entre menos estorbes mayor será la paga.

En tanto, cuando el semáforo cambió su color a verde, ésta aceleró de un jalón mostrando en su faz signos de irritabilidad.

—¡Oye, oye, tranquila! ¡No es necesario que conduzcas así! ¡¿No ves que hay tránsitos y peatones?!

—¿Y qué es una simple multa para usted, joven Brief? Si tiene el valor de sonsacar otras cosas, una multa sería pan comido.

 _»¿Qué?_ —el rostro se le desencajó—Entrégame el volante—ordenó.

—No sabe lo mucho que he esperado por un empleo como estos. Hace años que nadie se fijaba en mi. Claro, sé que no le importa ni un gramo mi situación, ¿pero sabe algo? soy un agente honrado y no accederé a una tontería como estas cuando puede perjudicar mi carrera.

—Si tan solo entendieras mi postura, créeme, comprenderías.

—Y si usted entendiera la mía, también.

Después de un breve silencio, agregó:—Estupendo…—dijo irónico tras azotar la espalda en el respaldo del asiento—Entonces haz lo que te plazca.

—Yo solo hago mi trabajo, Señor—metió otro cambio de velocidad, luego suspiró—Por lo veo es un hecho que no te agrado para nada solo por ser mujer...

Él quien divisaba el paisaje desde la ventana, contestó:—No me lo tomes así, te juro que no es nada personal…

—¿A no…? Pues no parece.

—Ya basta—cerró tajante el tema—Sigue conduciendo—en tanto, sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón, pues ante el primer enfrentamiento con su nuevo elemento de seguridad, no tuvo otra idea más que fumar y superar el mal rato; bajó la ventanilla para que el humo no quedara encerrado. Pero cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo lateral, concluyó que su método de chantaje no había funcionado para nada, por ello, se valdría ahora de su Plan B.

 _»Así será…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De un coche de modelo tradicional, bajó un hombre mayor que se estacionó justo al ras de la mansión de los Briefs. En sus manos llevaba una canasta con algunos detalles para la familia. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal observó su reflejo gracias a las puertas de cristal: delgado, con lentes, cabello esponjoso sin residuos de pigmentación, pues las canas poblaron en su totalidad todo el terrero sin dejar mancha alguna de lo que alguna vez tuvo color. Su tez morena le iba bien a lo amarillo de su saco junto con aquella corbata de color azul.

—Hola, hola, ¿Hay alguien en casa?—preguntó en voz alta al frenarse en la primer estancia.

—Pero qué sorpresa, Dr Flappe—lo recibió la mujer rubia con mandil sujeto a su cintura, ¿Dígame qué le trea por aquí?—estrechó ambas manos las cuales sujetaban una regadera de plástico.

—Hola, querida Bunny—asintió con gusto—He venido a ver a Trunks.

—¿A mi chiquitín especial?—preguntó la mujer sin hacer conciencia de la excesiva cantidad de agua que estaba dándole a la maceta con flores.

—Así es, ¿Cómo sigue?

—Qué pena Dr Flappe, pero mi querido Trunks ya partió a su departamento con su nuevo guardaespaldas.

—Ah…ya veo…De nueva cuenta no lo alcancé.

—No se preocupe, de cualquier forma agradezco el gesto que tiene con mi nieto.

—No hay que agradecer, Bunny. Ustedes son como mi familia.

—Pero dígame, ¿Qué es eso que trae en las manos?

—¿Eh…?—volteó a sí mismo a ver sus brazos—Ah, lo había olvidado—rió con un singular rebote en sus hombros—Son unos frascos de fino café y té que les traje a obsequiar.

—Seguro son una delicia.

—Los traje de la ciudad del Este. Son de muy buena calidad, y como sé que ustedes son muy dados a estas sustancia pues…—entregó la canasta a la mujer—Les he traído una dotación extra para que sigan bebiendo—ambos rieron.

—Seguro a Bulma le encantarán—afirmó y luego invitó—Yo dejé un poco de té en la tetera, ¿gusta pasar a tomar una taza y comer algún postre?

—Desde luego, Bunny. Muchas gracias.

—Entonces pasemos a la cocina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hemos llegado—indicó el muchacho al teclear un comando en el lector de la puerta; ambos accedieron al departamento. Trunks tomó delantera y justo su guardaespaldas iba detrás de sus pasos.

Ella, entretanto, observaba el fino lugar que resaltaba por sus colores en escalas de grises, negro y blanco. Un comedor minimalista en colores oscuros descansaba sobre una alfombra gris; el adorno del centro era una figura abstracta en tonalidades rojas, mismo color de un par de cuadros en lienzo que adornaban la pared. Al bajar unos escalones (enseguida del comedor) estaba hundida la siguiente estancia: la sala. Los sofás eran de vinil negro, y frente a ellos, estaba una chimenea artificial luciendo sobre ella una televisión plasma de grandes pulgadas. Del otro lado estaba la cocina, el cuarto de lavado, baño, gimnasio, el despacho, su recámara y finalmente el cuarto de visitas. Gran parte del departamento consistía en ventanales, especialmente el comedor y la sala las cuales eran cubiertas por unas persianas en colores blancos.

—No te quedes ahí parada, sígueme—el comentario del azul hizo volver a la mujer en sí.

—S-Sí, discúlpeme…

—Y ah, un favor…—frenó su paso y sobre su hombro divisó a la mujer—Háblame de TU, por favor.

—D-De acuerdo—metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

—Nuevamente me disculpo por lo sucedido en el auto—le miró y presionó el botón de la puerta de la recámara de las visitas—Este será tu lugar de descanso. Adelante—le dio el paso y se fue de largo a su habitación—Si necesitas de algo solo dime.

Tanta maravilla parecía imposible, aun así agradeció y pensó que los malos entendidos habían sido superados—Gracias—pero lo que no sabía, era que el PLAN B apenas comenzaba.

Fue así, que al descomprimir la cápsula de su equipaje sobre la cama de colchas blancas, tomó sus artículos de aseo personal y con toalla en hombros, salió de la recámara para el baño. Entre pasos movía su cabeza de un lado a otro pues sentía una grata sensación de descanso en el cuello.

Desnuda accedió a la ducha y pronto su cuerpo recibió la pureza del agua caliente; con sus manos talló su rostro repetidas veces y luego llevó su flequillo recto hacia atrás: suspiró. No había duda que le hacía falta un rato de relajación, total, no todos los inicios eran buenos y tras cruzarse de brazos por un instante, pensó que las cosas entre ella y Trunks estaban mejorando.

—Todo irá bien…—susurró segura y procedió a jabonar su cabello. Sin embargo, cuando menos se lo esperó, el agua tibia se suplió por fría.

Ella gritó al sentir esa horrible sensación de caliente a frío: _«¡Aaaaaahh!»_

 _Y él…_

 _Él simplemente sonrió al escucharla._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 _Hola a todos n.n ¿cómo están queridos?_

 _Yo muy feliz porque nos volvemos a leer en otro capítulo más de DetrásDTP. Y caramba, ya empiezan los problemas con este dúo, era de esperarse que Trunks se disgustaría por el guardaespaldas que le asignaron, ¿me pregunto cómo les irá en su nueva etapa viviendo juntos? ¿Terminaran aceptándose de alguna forma? …Eso y más lo iremos descubriendo._

 _Como siempre agradezco a quienes dejan sus maravillosos Reviews. Muchas a mis queridas: Yos, Cereza del Pastel, Nancy Cephiro, Eterna Mente, Migleidi Quintero y los 200 views de mis estimados lectores silenciosos que como quien dice están "detrás del fic" ¡A todos gracias!_

 _¡Nos vemos en él próximos capítulos!_

 _Besos & Cariños:_

 _Kuraudea~_

 _02/Febrero/2018_

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Detrás de tus pasos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por**_

 **Kuraudea**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo IV**

 _ **El Plan B**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Nuestros planes se malogran por falta de objetivos…caminos que, sorprendentemente, nos conducen a lugares inesperados, y así, a nuevos descubrimientos»_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _—¿Y cómo la estás pasando con el hombre más rico de toda Capital del Oeste?—preguntó la violeta desde el otro lado del teléfono mientras que una mascarilla verde hacia la función de nutrir su piel._

 _—¿Qué cómo la estoy pasando….?—corroboró la pregunta la mujer guarura desde su cama con una faz de estar harta._

 _—¿Aja…?_

 _—Solo sé que ese tipo es un maldito._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poco duró en dar las indicaciones pertinentes a su nuevo equipo de seguridad cuando se fue de largo a su habitación a descansar un rato. Al entrar, se quitó la chamarra desteñida y la arrojó sobre la cama; se dirigió a pasos contados a la cómoda pues en la superficie brillaba una botella de fino coñac. Vertió un poco del liquido en el vaso de vidrio cortado y por pura costumbre le dio un sorbo sin ni siquiera tener esa necesidad de beber alcohol. Sin más, se percató del ruido de la puerta de su nuevo huésped—¿Eh…?— alzó una de sus cejas, dejó la bebida y abrió un milímetro la puerta de su habitación para echar un vistazo.

Como si fuese un ratón en busca de un trozo de queso, observó a su víctima que se disponía a tomar una merecida ducha, era obvio por la toalla que llevaba sobre su hombro además de los utensilios que llevaba en sus brazos. Dedujo así, que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para implementar el famoso _«Plan B»_ —Claro que sí…—susurró—Y sin hacer el menor ruido se fue al cuarto de lavado en busca de la base digital que regularizaba la temperatura del agua.

Al presionar repetidas veces el botón con la flechita que indicaba «menos/abajo», sonrió con una dulce maldad—Perdóname...pero es necesario que te largues de aquí.—tomó camino a la cocina esperando deseoso los prontos resultados de hipotermia. Y fue así, que mientras preparaba un café sobre la barra de la cocina cromada, escuchó lo que deseaba.

 _»¡Aaaaaah!_

El primer sorbo que le dio al café casi se le salió de la boca al esbozar una sonrisa, misma que evolucionó al formar una discreta carcajada—tapaba sus labios con la mano.

 _»¡Está fríaaa!~~_

La mujer que casi parecía haberle caído un témpano de hielo y escarcha sobre el cuerpo, pasó a ser un felino erizado como cuando éstos tienen contacto con el agua. Pronto cerró la llave y se cubrió con la toalla: temblaba—D-D-Dios…qué horrible fue esto...—Y al observar de nueva cuenta la llave, pensó que tal vez se había acabado el gas o que quizá fue cuestión de algún fallo eléctrico. Por ello, pensando que su amo descansaba plácidamente en su habitación y con el afán de no molestarlo, salió del baño y se fue directo al cuarto de servicio.

Mientras se aferraba a la toalla blanca, su cabello escurridizo parecía estar adherido a su espalda. Sus pies, entretanto, se reconfortaban por la suavidad del alfombrado grisáceo mientras el barniz de sus uñas resaltaba coqueto con su color rojo escarlata.

—Dijo que el cuarto de lavado estaba pasando la cocina—sin dejar de temblar recordaba las indicaciones que el joven le dio antes de llevarla a su dormitorio. Y en efecto, al entrar a la cocina se topó con su jefe quien tomaba una deliciosa taza de café humeante.

 _»¡¿Qué?!_ —se avergonzó al borde de parecer un auténtico tomate; ciertamente no esperaba topárselo. Por ello, se cruzó de brazos rápidamente para _«cubrirse»_ de la mirada masculina. Él simplemente al observarle por un segundo desvió la mirada hacia un lado pues era obvio que después de lo sucedido la mujer saldría a echar un vistazo, lo sabía. Aún así, trató de mostrarse empático.

—¿Qué sucede…?—preguntó muy en su papel de ayuda.

—Hu-Hubo un problema con el servicio de agua ca-caliente—agachó la mirada apenada.

—¿A sí?—ella asintió ante el breve cuestionamiento. Fue así que después de haberle dado un sorbo a la bebida oscura, añadió:—Qué raro, en verdad nunca había fallado. Pero dime, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

—Solo quiero echar un vistazo para cerciorar que todo esté orden; deseo terminar de ducharme—mordió sus labios ante la bochornosa escena, pues no tenía un par de horas de haber llegado al departamento del Brief y éste ya la había visto en paños menores.

—Discúlpame Mai, no creí que esto pasaría. Mañana mismo le hablaré al técnico del edificio para que venga a revisar.—tomó la taza y una pieza de pan a su paso.

—N-No te preocupes. Déjamelo a mí, veré si puedo hacer algo al respecto—estaba más que apenada.

—No deberías de molestarte. Pero bueno, la caja digital está sobre la pared a un lado del marco de la puerta—indicó—Cualquier cosa estaré en mi despacho—y salió de la cocina mordisqueando el pan de dulce.

Ella siguió su objetivo—Bien, démonos prisa—pero justo cuando se acercó a la caja digital, sus ojos se pasmaron al ver que solo se trataba de una modificación en los grados—¿Pero de qué se trata esto?—como era de esperase la duda entró en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—A ver si te entiendo—hizo un moviendo ligero de cabeza la de mascarilla verde acompañado de un gesto de confusión—¿Me estás diciendo que fue él, Mai?_

 _—¡¿Y quién más?!—rascó su nunca desesperada—¡Llevo más de siete días aquí y cada mañana modifica la temperatura del agua!_

 _—¡Imposible!_

 _—¡Lo juro!...además…._

 _—¿O sea que hay más?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El despertador sonó a una hora poco común para él, pero al estirar su brazo lo hizo callar en un santiamén. Entre sábanas blancas el cuerpo del muchacho descansaba; su torso bronceado resaltaba entre tanta blancura y suavidad. Eran las 4am y el Brief se había levantado tan optimista que ni siquiera batalló para despabilarse; al tallar sus ojos para quitar todo residuo de lagañas, sonrió—Buenos días…—se dijo a sí mismo y se levantó de la cama.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió con una camiseta de resaque negra, pans deportivo y en su mano llevaba un garrafón de agua por aquello de que le diera sed. Claro que para hacer ejercicio era necesario marcar el ritmo con un poco de música, pues decidido a ponerse en marcha con el Plan B, descomprimió en el área de ejercicios una cápsula y al disiparse el humo en el ambiente una gran bocina apareció frente a sus ojos—Es el momento…—mostró media sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su víctima dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, un ruido infernal de heavy-metal le hizo dar un brinco inesperado _—¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?!—_ por mera inercia tomó la pistola del buró y apuntó histérica hacia la puerta. Con una faz abrumada más signos leves de una segura gripe, trató de entrar en sí—¿Pero qué es eso…?—se cuestionó. Y tras comprender que el ruido provenía del gimnasio, dejó caer medio cuerpo sobre la cama, tapó toda su cara con la almohada y giraba de un lado a otro sin parar—¿No será consciente de que alguien más está durmiendo?—pero por cosa de telepatía el muchacho le subió más al volumen— _¡No puede seeeerrr!_ –rascó su cabeza desesperada.

Resignada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Era necesario tomar una ducha para recuperar todas sus energías. Al menos había algo positivo en el asunto: el ruido había terminado aparentemente. Así que entre pasos lentos y bata de dormir se dirigió al baño; más de algún estornudo se le escapó durante el trayecto _—¡Aaaachuuuu!~_ —cosa que rápido cesó al recibir la pureza del agua tibia de la regadera. Sin embargo, mientras jabonaba su cabello negro el agua cambió bruscamente de temperatura— _¡NOOOO, OTRA VEZ!—_ histérica salió del baño y descubrió que habían cambiando nuevamente la temperatura del agua—Ese maldito…—apretó su puño molesta, pues no había dudas de que se trataba del joven Brief.

Al regresar al baño se encontró al culpable en el pasillo principal de la casa.

—Buen día, Mai—saludó con buena pinta—Suelo hacer ejercicio muy temprano, espero que no te haya molestado mi ruido.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta—susurró molesta.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo…Yo tengo que regresar a ducharme—se fue de largo.

Pero él la hizo frenarse al decir:—Estaré en mi despacho revisando unos pendientes de la Corporación.—de ahí ordenó—Llévame una taza de café.

 _»¿Qué?—_ se le erizó la piel de solo escucharlo.

—Que sea negro y con tres cucharadas de azúcar.

Volteó hacia él asombrada por el pedido—¿P-P-Pero…?

—Y ah, sí puedes arreglar mi habitación y también el desorden que dejé en el gimnasio, te lo agradecería. De hecho tengo un par de trajes que mandar a la tintorería, encárgate de ello, ¿sí?—le lanzó un guiño y siguió su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡¿Y qué hiciste, Mai?!_

 _—Lo que supongo que haría cualquiera._

 _—¿Ajá…?_

 _—Lo enfrente, Violet. ¡No lo soporté!_

 _—¡Claro! Si eres su guardaespaldas, no su sirvienta. ¿Qué pretenderá este chico?_

 _—Tal vez que renuncie voluntariamente a mi trabajo. Es la única forma de deshacerse de mí._

 _—Suena lógico. ¿Y renunciarás?_

 _—¡Por su puesto que NO!—dijo con orgullo y determinación mientras apretaba su puño—Tu más que nadie sabes lo mucho que necesito de este trabajo, Violet. Me parece injusto renunciar solo por ese idiota._

 _—Además, el Coronel Silver terminaría defraudado de ti._

 _—Lo sé…—suspiró de solo recordarlo—¿Cómo están todos en el cuartel?_

 _—Gutiérrez ha mejorado bastante su puntería, no puedo decir lo mismo de su tartamudeo. Y bueno, el Coronel…tú sabes, Mai, se ve irresistible._

 _La azabache se sonrojó—Entiendo…_

 _—En los entrenamientos te ha mencionado mucho—hizo su voz grave para imitarle—«Aprendan a la agente Mizuiro, ella siempre se la pasaba entrenando»_

 _—¿D-De verdad?_

 _—Claro—rió—Pero bueno, sígueme contando._

 _—Está bien—asintió—En ese instante me moleste muchísimo y …_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Volteó su cuerpo lentamente y sin importar que estuviese en toalla, contestó:—NO LO HARÉ.

El azul se frenó y de igual forma volteó—¿Perdón?

—Como lo escuchaste: NO LO HARÉ.

—Creo que algo no le queda claro, Agente Mizuiro. Yo solo le recuerdo que está en mi casa y mi madre me otorgó la responsabilidad de su paga. Así que… — ordenó al fruncir la mirada—… prepáreme un café.

—No lo haré. ¿Qué pretendes, maldito inmaduro?

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!—se le desencajó el rostro.

—¡¿Quieres que me dé hipotermia?! ¡¿O dejarme sin trabajo?!

—Yo puedo hacer lo que se plazca. YO SOY EL DUEÑO DE ESTA CASA—dijo seguro de sí.

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de ello. Finalmente quieres correrme, ¿cierto?—se cruzó de brazos y con una mirada perspicaz, contraatacó —Es una lástima que no puedas hacerlo pues la Señora Bulma fue quien me trajo aquí.

—Tal vez, pero…el que va a pagarte seré yo—mostró media sonrisa al tener el mejor As bajo la manga. Luego se acercó a ella a pasos lentos y susurró cerca de su oreja—Te recuerdo que la deuda de la hipoteca de tu casa está sobre girada, hay gastos médicos y funerarios que tienes que pagar, ¿no es así?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso…?—abrió los ojos sorprendida, se había extrañado por la información.

Éste hizo una mueca con sus labios—Solo investigué un poco—le miró a los ojos.

—No te atrevas a burlarte—frunció su mirada y pese a su expresión, sus orbes brillaron. Se sintió vulnerable, desnuda, tal y como si la toalla no le cubriera en lo absoluto.

—Y no lo hago—dejó en claro —Yo solo quiero hacer énfasis que te conviene hacer las cosas a mi manera, Mai. Sería más cómodo para ambos. Piénsalo.

Al pasar algunos minutos de silencio y meditación, respondió firme:— _NO._

—Entonces como quieras—sonrió y tomó el mismo camino hacia su despacho—Y ah, que no se te olvide mi café—rió.

 _»¡Ay, ese maldito!—refunfuñó._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El diario se convirtió en algo totalmente apocalíptico: ruidos infernales, duchas heladas, y demás contingencias que sacaron de quicio a la mujer, pues la ultima gota que derramó el vaso fue toparse con su cama humedecida.

—¡Ay, este maldito canalla!—expresó al sentir su espalda mojada pues justo se disponía a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Me sacó de mis cabales, Violet._

 _—¿Y dónde dormiste?_

 _Después de un silencio, contestó con cierta pena:—Con él._

 _—¿Qué?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Furiosa se cambió de ropa; una bata rosa vaporosa fue la vestimenta que portó para hacerle justicia a la situación—Vamos a ver quién se incomoda más, infeliz—se dirigió a la habitación del Brief y sin importarle nada, abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue al joven subirse el pantalón y éste al verse acosado, expresó:—¡¿Qué diablos haces?!—por poco caía el piso.

Sin hacerle caso al joven, ella se fue directo a la cama y se acostó.

Trunks al ver su acción, insistió—¿Qué haces en mi cama?

—Voy a dormir aquí—afirmó mientras observaba el techo—Anda y ve a dormir en la cama que mojaste.

Para mala suerte del azul, el plan no salió como esperaba, pues éste creyó que la mujer saldría corriendo a dormir a la sala. Entonces tenía que utilizar una táctica de emergencia para sacarla de su habitación.

 _»Piensa, piensa Trunks…_

Y pronto descubrió con qué hacerla desatinar. Se quitó la playera y se acostó en la cama muy cerca de ella.

—Bien, pues dormiremos juntos—sentenció.

—¿Qué dices?—pues igual que él, Mai creyó que por caballerosidad se largaría a la sala. Pero no.

—Dije que dormiremos juntos—reafirmó lo dicho hace un instante.

—¡¿Por qué no te vas al sillón?!—cuestionó histérica.

Él rió—Ni que estuviera loco, además la noche está fresca. ¿Es mejor dormir en compañía, no crees?

—P-Pero…

—Eso sí, te advierto que me muevo mucho—sonrió, cerró los ojos y boca arriba se dispuso a dormir. Pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando intencionalmente le echó el brazo encima. Mai se incomodó al borde de sonrojarse como un auténtico tomate, solo le faltaba que le saliera humo por las orejas por lo bochornoso del momento; aunque sabía bien que tal acción era un truco sucio por parte de azul «¡Maldito depravado!»—pensó para sí misma. Fue así, que ella hizo lo mismo: dejó caer su brazo sobre el abdomen bronceado.

No obstante, el chico le echó la pierna encima continuando con su plan. Y ella para ajustar cuentas hizo lo mismo hasta que los cuerpos quedaron entrelazados como si estuvieran en un combate de karate.

—¡Maldición!—expresó el muchacho irritado, ambos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos echándose la peor de las miradas—No te saldrás con la tuya…

Agitada, contestó—Eso ya lo veremos, Trunks Brief.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haberse hecho la noche imposible, quedaron dormidos rostro con rostro como un par de querubines sobre una nube. El primero que abrió los ojos fue Trunks, no evitó fruncir la mirada al verle, pero al tenerla tan cerca apreció sus labios y lo poblado de sus pestañas. Sin aparente razón esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama; aprovechó para ducharse y hacer un poco de ejercicio, eso sí, con audífonos puestos. Por lo menos tuvo un poco de consideración con la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella despertó después de medio día—Rayos, me quedé dormida—bostezó y al parpadear ubicó al muchacho en el closet.

—Al fin desertaste—dijo serio.

—¿Eh…?—luego recordó todo lo sucedido—L-Lo siento.

—Tu cama ya está seca. Ya podrás dormir en tu habitación.—tomó ropa limpia y antes de salir del cuarto, dio aviso—Mi secretaria me habló para recordarnos que mañana tenemos la junta con los empresarios locales. Hay que estar puntuales.

—Sí.—sorprendida por el cambio de actitud se fue rápido a su habitación. Aunque obviamente no fue exenta de mínimas contingencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Y bueno, esa ha sido mi horrenda semana, Violet._

 _—Ya veo…—esbozó—Todo indica que este chico no quiere que estés detrás de sus pasos._

 _—Yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo, ¿es tan difícil para él comprenderlo? Además, no debo fallarle a la Señora Bulma, tampoco deseo decepcionar la confianza del Coronel._

 _—¿Por lo pronto que harás, Mai?_

 _—Ya veré cómo me las arreglo con este idiota. En tanto….—su faz era de pereza—Tengo que alistarme porque hoy saldremos a una reunión de firmas para el evento de caridad que patrocina la Corporación Cápsula y otros empresarios locales._

 _—De acuerdo, luego charlamos. Yo voy a quitarme esta cosa de la cara que parece piedra—se refería a la mascarilla puesto que ya le costaba trabajo gesticular._

 _—Cuídate—ambas colgaron—Bien.—trató mostrarse optimista pese a todo—Es hora de alistarnos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Frente al espejo retocó sus labios de rojo y al sentirse lista se colocó la gabardina negra. En ésta, permanecía fija a un cinturón su equipo de armas de primer grado, aunque nunca estaba de más tener una pistola por si las dudas. Por ser una ocasión especial suplió sus botines por unas zapatillas negras de tacón medio. Finalmente se puso sus guantes de piel y con todo listo, salió para reencontrarse con su amo en el estacionamiento del edificio Romel._

 _El susodicho aguardaba en el asiento del copiloto del convertible plateado, era un hecho que por un largo tiempo lo privarían del volante, en primera por su brazo herido y en segunda porque ya tenían quien cumpliera esa labor; una verdadera lástima pues adoraba conducir. El azul quien disfrutaba de un dulce de menta, lucía fresco como una lechuga pues la apariencia de su cabellera húmeda delataba lo reciente de su ducha. La ventilación del aire acondicionado se impregnó de su fina fragancia y ésta circulaba una y otra vez esperando cautivar el olfato de quién decidiera integrarse al viaje; traje negro, corbata y lentes oscuros era las prendas que le hacían lucir con buen porte su apellido: Un Brief._

 _Mientras su mirada se fijaba hacia enfrente, observó impaciente su reloj de mano—Rayos, se hace tarde—se quejó. En eso, la puerta del convertible se abrió y abordó el chofer._

 _—Buenos días…—saludó la mujer por educación._

 _—Hasta que llegas–acompañó su reclamo al negar con la cabeza, tal parecía que le reprochaba el haber llegado después que él— Un poco más y se nos hubiera hecho tarde._

 _—Estamos a buena hora—contestó._

 _—Como sea—susurró, luego indicó—Vayamos a la junta—y el auto aceleró._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La junta se llevaría acabo en el famoso rascacielos Golden City Oeste. Su último piso constaba de un amplio salón alfombrado de rojo. Hermosos candiles adornaban con elegancia los techos blancos mientras grandes ventanales proporcionaban luz natural al interior; desde éstos se apreciaban los otros edificios que rodeaban al salón como la popular torre de pantalla digital que ponía al día a todos los peatones que pasaran por allí. Como el evento sería de margen pequeño no se necesitaría inmobilario ostentoso, por ello, se colocó solo una mesa rectangular larga para un máximo de quince personas; manteles blancos, servicio de bufete, Champagne y meseros que vestían apropiadamente, estaban listos para recibir la orden de sus comensales._

 _En tanto, ellos caminaban rumbo al ascensor que los llevaría a la junta: él adelante, ella detrás de sus pasos._

 _—No es necesario que te me acerques tanto, ¿de acuerdo?—dijo el azul bajo el antifaz de sus gafas oscuras._

 _La azabache solo volteó la mirada con fastidio, sin mucho entusiasmos contestó—Como tú digas, Trunks…_

 _Mientras el ascensor descendía, un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación mientras ambos observaban sus reflejos en lo cromado de la puerta; no había palabras, no había gestos, pues no se creían afines a nada. Él seguiría terco con su obstinado plan de destierro. Ella, en cambio, permanecería firme como un roble, pues pese a todo ocupaba del trabajo, y sin sonar como una interesada, necesitaba urgentemente la paga de su salario para ir liquidando aquellas deudas sinfín que le perseguían de años. Tampoco pondría en juego su ética profesional._

 _Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, un saludo los recibió—Sea usted bienvenido, Presidente Brief._

 _—Gracias—le entregó su abrigo al tipo de la puerta y entre pasos una charola de bocadillos y copas efervescentes de Champagne, obstaculizaron su trayecto. Pero con una simple seña de su mano fue suficiente para negar el servicio que le ofrecían._

 _El empresario y su elemento de seguridad caminaban para dirigirse a la mesa y así, comenzar con las firmas y los acuerdos a tratar sobre las donaciones del próximo evento de caridad que se llevaría en la explanada máxima de la ciudad, la cual consistiría en la realización de un concierto con algunos de los artistas de momento. El dinero donado y recabado por la exposición que se mantendría fija con diversos artículos que ofrecerían los distintos empresarios locales, sería para ayudar a familias de escasos recursos._

 _Palabras discretas no se hicieron esperar entre el azul y la mujer._

 _—No es necesario que estés a mi lado durante la junta. Puedes tomar una considerable distancia, por favor; es solo una simple reunión, no hay por que entrar en pánico._

 _—Lo sé, lo sé…No hace falta que me lo digas a cada instante. Y bien lo has dicho, una simple junta no encaja con lo rimbombante de este lugar. Apresúrate a firmar y larguemos de aquí._

 _—Tu solo haz lo que te digo—le miró y luego se fue largo hasta llegar a su asiento ubicado al extremo de la mesa; saludaba de mano a sus colegas._

 _Mai se frenó, esbozó con fastidio. Sin más remedio se recargó en un pilar con brazos cruzados—Este Brief de pacotilla…—se quejó, y sin querer engancharse con lo mismo solo observó la buena vista que le ofrecían los ventanales._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El cielo, los edificios y algunas aves, adornaban el lugar para los que solo observaban el embrollo de la junta. Mai suspiraba y después de haber pasado alrededor de unos veinte minutos, algo la impacientaba. La intuición de una mujer siempre es muy acertada, pues algo había en el lugar que no le convencía del todo: muchos ventanales, poca gente y demasiados edificios alrededor._

 _—Mmmm…—hizo una mueca en su rostro._

 _Sin embargo, como todo un Halcón de Plata, se mantuvo al margen de cualquier rareza; finalmente ese era su trabajo: cuidar al joven empresario.. Fue así, que al fijar su mirada a la edificación de enfrente, divisó a un francotirador camuflado de negro y lentes; éste sostenía un arma empotrada en la base de puntería. Mai abrió ligeramente sus labios y mientras sus pupilas se dilataron, susurró:—No puede ser…—regresó la mirada con el Brief pues el punto rojo del láser lo marcaba sin que éste se diera cuenta._

 _El objetivo ya estaba enfocado y faltaba poco para finalizar su disparo._

 _—No puede ser…—repitió la mujer y dio un par de pasos lentos que poco se poco se aceleraron hasta correr hacia la mesa. Entre trotes, advertía— ¡Quítense de ahí! ¡Todos de bajo de la mesa!_

 _El azul la divisó boquiabierto como diciendo:«¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Mai?»_

 _Causando pánico entre los empresarios, todos voltearon sin entender que era lo que ocurría; murmullos se escuchaban entre los hombres debatiendo las advertencias que decía la azabache. Pero a escasos segundos, los ventanales exploraron haciéndose añicos y como si todo hubiese pasado en cámara lenta, la agente se impulsó tumbando al Brief de su silla; lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo. Al fallar el disparo hirieron a otro de los presentes. Fue así, que comenzaron a llamar a los servicios de paramédicos._

 _» ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!_

 _Mai quien quedó arriba del cuerpo de su amo, poco a poco buscó su rostro, tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y fatigada preguntó—¿E-Estás bien, Trunks?_

 _Él anonadado por la escena apreció al otro empresario herido siendo auxiliado por los paramédicos. Pero al regresar su mirada hacia a los orbes negros, vio la realidad de lo que en verdad pasaba: lo querían muerto._

 _—S-Sí…estoy bien—el corazón le latía a mil por hora._

 _—Me alegra...—suavizó la mirada mostrándose satisfecha por haber cumplido su labor._

 _Y así, rostro con rostro él vio la fortaleza que conformaba a la mujer._

 _Mirándose a los ojos volvió a repetir—Estoy bien…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ…_**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~** **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~** **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ¿las cosas se complican, no? ¿Después de este atentado creen que la relación de Trunks & Mai cambien? Hay mucho que contar aún. Espero que se encuentren muy bien y pido una disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo, verán, me salieron pendientes de inventario en mi trabajo y ya sabrán el caos que es, lo bueno es que ya estoy más relajada y espero seguir con el mismo ritmo de update que llevaba. Así que aquí les dejo el cap con mucho cariño._

 _Muchos saludos a mis queridos lectores silencioso, ¡rebasamos los 400 views! ¡Muchas gracias! También un saludo para mis queridas: Nancy, Migleidi, Evelyn Cotrina & Michell Terán, Sandy Lyv,Vere Loca,, gracias por sus msj y por sus reviews._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea~_

 _23/Febrero/2018_

 _Respetemos las derechos de autor._


	6. Chapter 6

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo V**

 **Otra perspectiva.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Para evitar un sufrimiento innecesario, a veces solo es necesario dar un paso atrás, desprenderse emocionalmente y ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva: con sus defectos y virtudes, pero solo basta con mirar más allá del simple panorama denso y prefabricado que se nos pone enfrente. Después de todo, las cosas pasan por algo; nada suele ser tan malo si se le busca un buen enfoque»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La escena se cubrió de cristales rotos y las ráfagas de viento alzaban los manteles rojos de la mesa, como si su objetivo principal fuese tirarlos al abismo y desaparecerlos sin dejar rastro de ellos. En medio del atentado buscó abrumado un punto de refugio y lo encontró en sus orbes negros, éstos le preguntaban constantemente: _«¡¿Trunks estás bien?!»_ más sus oídos no escuchaban con la suficiente claridad: estaba aturdido, pues esa vieja sensación apareció nuevamente inyectándole una dosis de angustia y terror; sintió miedo.

—E-Estoy bien…—contestó por mera inercia.

El cuerpo de la mujer cubrió el suyo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y convencido de que estaba bien, corroboró a media voz—Estoy bien, Mai…

—Me alegra, Trunks…—acarició su frente y le ayudó a reincorporar medio cuerpo; ella quedó sentada sobre su pelvis—Qué alivio...—ambos se miraron a los ojos; no había tiempo para críticas o comentarios que no favorecieran a la crisis de lo ocurrido.

Entonces, el joven preguntó—¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

—Fue…—la azabache respiró hondo y continuó su respuesta—Fue un francotirador. Estaba en el edificio de enfrente camuflado de negro.

El joven empresario desvió la mirada analizando la respuesta—Entiendo…

—¡Escúchame Trunks…!—tomó su rostro y la hizo volver a ella, luego indicó—Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ¿sí? No creo que vuelvan a disparar, así que tú irás adelante y yo….yo iré detrás de tus pasos, ¿de acuerdo?—él asintió despacio y frunció la mirada—Bien, vámonos de aquí—ambos se levantaron. El agente, entretanto, sacó su arma y le cubrió en todo momento hasta llegar al elevador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tomaré tu pulso, Trunks…—dijo el médico que fue a su departamento especialmente a hacerle un chequeo general. El doctor Mitsui era un joven de cabello azul marino y el armazón de sus anteojos era rojo; él era nieto de uno de los doctores de cabecera de los Briefs.

—Créame doctor, estoy bien—se quejó.

—Vamos, es rápido.

El muchacho se sentó en el sillón de la sala y obedeció a cada indicación que el médico señalaba _«respira hondo, retén el aire, alza tus brazos»_ Y justo en ese momento recordó lo tenso que había sido el atentado; estaba preocupado. ¿Y dónde estaba, Mai? Ella por medio de su seguro médico había sido llamada a consulta para también recibir un chequeo completo.—¿Estará bien…?—se preguntó en silencio pues ya se le hacía tarde para que no regresará a su departamento.

Como era de esperarse, el pequeño atentado salió en las noticias locales en un santiamén. Por medio de la cadena televisiva ZTV, fue que Bulma se enteró del incidente.

 _—¡Trunks, hijo! Gracias a Dios que contestas—estaba prendida en el teléfono, pero al escuchar su voz, fue motivo para que el alma le volviera al cuerpo._

 _—Mamá, estoy bien. Por favor no pierdas la calma._

 _—Es un alivio saber que estás bien. ¿dónde estás?_

 _—Estoy en mi departamento._

 _—¿Y la señorita Mai?_

 _—Consideré prudente que utilizara su seguro para corroborar que estuviese bien._

 _—Hiciste bien, hijo—le pareció bien la acción de su hijo—Yo te también te mandaré a un doctor de confianza a que te examine._

 _—Mamá, no es necesario…—murmuró molesto._

 _—Por favor, Trunks._

 _—Está bien, de acuerdo...—terminó por ceder, esbozó._

 _—Luego charlaremos del tema, ¿sí?. Cuídate cariño._

 _—Tu igual, mamá—colgaron._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente de tu brazo, Trunks?—cuestionó el joven doctor.

—Pocas molestias solamente.

—Yo veo. La cicatriz va bien, eh—aseguró al examinar—Por lo demás puedo decir que estás en perfectas condiciones, quizá un poco acelerado tu ritmo cardiaco, pero con lo sucedido no es para menos. Así que trata de estar tranquilo y... premia bien a tu guardaespaldas—sonrió con un guiño.

—A-Ah, sí, sí—se sonrojó.

—Bueno, mi trabajo termina aquí—empacaba sus cosas dentro del maletín mientras el joven se ponía la playera.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, Doctor Mitsui.

—Ah, ya sabes. Mi abuelo los aprecia bastante.

—Gracias.

—Bien, ahora sí me voy—al ver que el muchacho se levantaría, dijo:—No te molestes, sé el camino.

Cuando la puerta principal se cerro, el muchacho se acostó de golpe en el sillón y observó el techo—Rayos….—murmuró deseando su pronto regreso. Pero al darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, se quedó dormido alrededor de una hora. Y fue así, que el sonido de la puerta le hizo reaccionar—¿Eh…?—Mai había llegado, sintió sus pasos. De forma inmediata dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta: la vio. Ella solo asintió y se fue de largo hacia su habitación—Por favor, espera un momento—él se levantó y trajo consigo un adorno de la mesa de centro. Descalzo y vistiendo pantalones flojos, se acercó a la mujer.

—¿C-Cómo te fue en tu chequeo?—preguntó el azul.

Ella le observó y con ambas manos detrás de su espalda, contestó—Estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Yo…—agachó la mirada y suspiró—Yo quiero darte las gracias por lo que hoy hiciste por mí.

—Ese es mi trabajo, ¿no? Así que no hay nada que agradecer—al querer seguir su camino, de nueva cuenta la hizo frenarse.

—Por favor perdóname. Me he comportado como un idiota en estos días—hizo un silencio y reafirmó—Discúlpame…—sin esperar cómo reaccionaría la mujer ante lo dicho, se fue directo a su despacho; Mai quedó sin habla pues nunca imaginó que tales palabras salieran del joven.

 _»¿Pero qué rayos le pasa…?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acostada sobre su cama intentaba dormir un rato; giraba y giraba, más pronto se abrían sus ojos pensando en sus palabras _«Por favor, discúlpame»_ Al estar totalmente de acuerdo de que el Brief era todo un idiota, pensó en lo frustrante de su situación: asesinan a su abuelo, luego atacan a su hermana menor y fungió como su escudo para protegerla, y ahora resulta que trataban de aniquilarlo. No obstante, ella se integra a su vida y su mundo da un giro radical: sin duda nada fácil.

Al reincorporar medio cuerpo volteó hacia el buró y observó un vaso de cristal vacío. Entonces, dijo:—Café oscuro con tres de azúcar—se levantó de la cama y en pantuflas salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz amarillenta de la lámpara que estaba sobre su escritorio, irradiaba calor. También le era muy útil, pues precisamente dibujaba un rato; ese hobbie del cual gozaba era todo un secreto, pues pocos sabían de él. Sin embargo, se dice que cuando no hay forma de expresar un sentimiento exacto, el arte de la escritura y el dibujo nos salva de todo mal.

Su mano con la ayuda del una tiza negra, detallaba un entorno de plumas negras. Y al fondo, resaltaba sutilmente un rostro de ojos claros, mirada frívola: _sin alma._

Al ver lo plasmado, cuestionó al hombre del papel:—¿Quién diablos eres…? ¿Por qué nos atacan de esta manera?

Sin embargo, el «toc-toc» de la puerta lo hizo salirse del tema—A-Adelante—cerró bruscamente la libreta.

—Disculpa, soy yo…—asintió la mujer con su cabeza signo de una reverencia.

—Mai…—Trunks observó una charola en sus manos y sobre ella, estaba una taza de café humeante—¿Sucede algo…?

Ella negó despacio—Solo vine a traerte esto—se refirió a la bebida. Y fue así, que depositó la charola en la mesa para hacer entrega—Aquí tienes—hizo llegar la taza hacia él—Espero haberlo preparado bien; dicen que una buena taza de café alivia las penas—trajo la charola consigo y se despidió—Me retiro.

El joven cuando volvió en sí, la detuvo al decir—¿Y tú que beberás?

La azabache volteó hacia él—Dejé mi bebida en la cocina.

—Entonces…—asintió repetidas veces con media sonrisa en su rostro—Trae tu café y ambos bebamos juntos—con su mano señaló el asiento sobrante del otro lado de su escritorio.

El rostro de la agente simplemente se pasmó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Negro y con tres de azúcar—dijo el azul al darle un sorbo a la bebida—Gracias, Mai.

—No fue nada…—un poco apenada por el halago, bebió. Y tras meditar un poco, preguntó—¿Tienes algún enemigo?—quiso charlar de lo ocurrido.

—No que yo sepa…pero ahora me queda claro que sí. Y Definitivamente nos odia.

—Tal vez es cuestión de analizar un poco—con delicadeza llevó su manos debajo de la barbilla—Deberíamos de comenzar con lo más básico, ¿Por qué te querrían muerto? Lo que trato de decir es, ¿qué quieren o desean de ti o de tu familia?.

—Solo se me ocurre que quieren mi empresa o patentar algunos de nuestros inventos.

—Es lo más lógico, podemos partir de ahí—asintió—A tu abuelo lo aniquilaron; ahora el que estorbas eres tú siendo su máximo y único heredero varón. Creo que quitándote a ti del mapa, seguirán tu hermana y tú madre.

—Eso nunca lo permitiré…—frunció la mirada con coraje—Son unos malditos.

—Lo sé. Todo aquello que nos despoja de un ser querido es malo para nosotros.—suspiró melancólica—Creo que ya sabes un poco de mi historia: mi abuela murió víctima de una enfermedad terminal; hice todo lo posible por darle una buena atención—agachó la mirada—Todo se complicó con los pagos médicos porque ya no tenía el trabajo de antes; mi edad pese a mi experiencia estaban cobrando factura. Las nuevas familias adineradas, reyes y gente de poder solicitaban a guaruras jóvenes. Entonces…las cuentas crecieron y tuve que hipotecar mi departamento para continuar con los tratamientos de mi abuela y…—sus ojos brillaron ante el recuerdo.

—De verdad lo siento muchísimo—dejó a un lado la taza de café, acercó sus manos a ella queriendo dar consuelo desde el otro lado del escritorio—Además qué idiotas, eres buena en tu trabajo, tenaz, audaz. Hoy me lo has demostrado, Mai.

—Gracias…—su voz se quebró pero hizo el esfuerzo de mantenerse al margen—Yo también lo siento mucho por ti, Trunks.

Distintas situaciones llevan sin querer a los mismos resultados: la pérdida. Dos personas que, pronto buscaron mirarse a los ojos con el mismo sentimiento de ausencia: Azules, negros, pero con el mismo brillo de dolor.

Él suspiró, sacó su libreta y le mostró su dibujo—Observa esto…—deslizó el cuadernillo hacia la mujer.

Ella lo recibió y al observar, preguntó:—¿Q-Qué es esto…?

—El culpable.

—¿El culpable?—su faz fue de confusión.

—Por un momento no sé que tanto fue real o no. A veces hasta dudo de mi mismo pero, no hay noche que no sueñe con él.

—¿Es el asesino de tu abuelo?

El azul se puso de pie, le dio la espalda a la mujer mientras observaba una fotografía colgada de toda su familia—Ese día cuando sostuve a mi abuelo en mis brazos, esa persona que ves en los dibujos estaba al ras del ventanal de mi oficina. Me observó en silencio, yo por supuesto le reclamé y luego…—hizo un silencio y continuó—…unas alas negras aparecieron desde su espalda y se tiró al abismo.

—P-Pero tienes todos los datos para dar con el criminal. Aunque…

—¿Aunque suena absurdo, verdad?

—¿Entonces qué testimonio quedó en el acta policiaca?

—Si yo hubiera dicho lo que vi, seguro estuviera encerrado en un manicomio. Es obvio que no diría «Oficial, un ángel negro saltó desde mi ventana» Por ello, en el acta quedó plasmado con si hubiese sido un ataque de un…

—Francotirador.—concluyó la mujer al escuchar la historia.

—Así es. Y creo que de todas las opciones era mejor eso, sino iba a declararse el caso como suicidio—frunció su mirada reflejándose en el vidrio de la fotografía—Malditos…

—Esto es bastante complicado—ojeaba a detalle cada dibujo.

—¿Tú me crees?

—Soy tu guardaespaldas, sea cual sea el caso dedo de confiar en ti, Trunks—por más loco que parecía creyó en él, luego preguntó:—¿Alguien más sabe de eso?

—No, solo tú. En ese momento no quise angustiar más a mi familia y, mejor me lo guardé.

—Entiendo—continuaba viendo los dibujos—En verdad es un ángel negro…

En búsqueda de querer saber el origen de todo, volteó hacia ella y suplicó—Por favor, ayúdame. Yo…deseo saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Necesito que me entrenes, saber utilizar un arma y buscar un método para hallar al culpable.

En sus orbes azules vio sinceridad, expresaban un grito de auxilio—Bueno, yo…

—Siempre hay algo que ofrecer al otro, tú entrenarme y yo también te puedo enseñar algo de utilidad.

—¿A sí?—cruzó sus brazos con una faz perspicaz pues recordó todas sus tonterías—¿Me vas a enseñar cómo cambiar la temperatura del agua?

El joven esbozó una sonrisa—Te prometo que ya no habrá más tonterías, ¿sí?

—Si prometes no ser un inmaduro conmigo, está bien, acepto.

—Muchas gracias, Mai—se acercó a su silla contento y se inclinó hacia ella mientras sus manos se sostenían de los descansabrazos.

—Pero dime, ¿tú qué vas a enseñarme?—preguntó la de labios rojos.

Acercó más su rostro a la mujer haciéndola sonrojar por su atrevimiento, luego dijo—Te enseñaré a bailar.

 _—¡¿A bailar?!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aah…—suspiró la científica y acostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa del exótico jardín.

—¿Qué pasa, querida?—preguntó la mujer rubia con aquel humor muy característico de ella.

—¿Por qué nunca me advertiste que ser «madre» era un trabajo muy duro, mamá?—de nueva cuenta suspiró mientras que en el cenicero se consumía la última parte del cigarrillo que fumaba—Desde que se fue papá todo ha sido un caos: Bra & Trunks se han metido en grandes problemas—alzó una de sus cejas—Creo que debí de irme a vivir a una isla como lo hizo mi hermana y dedicarme a escribir libros de historias de ciencia ficción.

—Vamos, Bulma, no seas pesimista. Además tú y Thigths son muy distintas —dijo con buena pinta la de crepe; después de un pequeño sorbo, aseguró:—Todo está bajo control.

—¿Tú crees…?—preguntó la de negro desanimada al no parecerle nada acertado su comentario.

—¡Pues claro!—alzó su dedo índice dándole más énfasis a su afirmación—Haz hecho todo por el bien de esta familia: buscaste ayuda para mi amada Bra y para mi chiquitín especial. Haz dado la cara por ellos en todo momento; seguro tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti—le dio otro sorbo al té—Lo que pasó con Trunks es algo que se esperaba, no sé qué quiere esta gente de nosotros, pero estate tranquila, él está a salvo gracias a su equipo de seguridad. ¡Arriba esos ánimos, Bulma!.

Reincorporó medio cuerpo la nombrada y azotó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla—Me encanta esa forma tuya de ver las cosas: nunca te preocupas por nada, mamá.

—¿Y para qué preocuparse tanto? Nunca se sabe que nos deparará cada amanecer. Cada día es una aventura y debemos de estar a la expectativa de lo que pueda ocurrir; nosotros los Briefs somos fuertes, querida. Recuerda las sabias palabras de tu padre: _«Antes que fuerza, inteligencia»_ Yo confío en ti y en mis querubines.

—Tal vez tengas razón, mamá, no hay como estar alertas y hacer lo que está en nuestras posibilidades.

—¡Lo ves! Así se dice.

—Sí…—sonrió.

La mujer magnate frotó su frente con insistencia, tal parecía que sufría de una severa jaqueca. Sin embargo, pese a su molestia, observaba a su madre como disfrutaba hojear un viejo álbum fotográfico. Cada página le provocaba una grata sensación.

—¿Qué estás viendo, mamá?—preguntó curiosa.

—Es un viejo álbum de cuando tu padre y yo éramos jóvenes.

—Ya veo.

La rubia acercó el álbum para mostrarle las fotografías a su hija—Mira, Bulma, aquí estamos tu padre y yo en una de nuestras primeras citas.

—Par de tórtolos—sin embargo, aprovechando el momento, la mujer observó otra de las fotografías—¡¿No me digas que esta rubia era tú, mamá?! ¿Y los dos jóvenes que están a tu lado son…?

Rió picara—El de la izquierda era tu padre y el de la derecha es el Dr. Flappe.

—¡¿En serioooooo?!—dijo asombrada pues tales hombres se miraban totalmente distintos.

—Ambos estaban en la facultad de Ciencias & Tecnología, ¿qué esperabas? Si también fuimos jóvenes virtuosos.

—¡Oye, espera un momento!—apuntó la foto con su dedo índice, pero después de un silencio dijo con expresión cómica—Eres una pillina, a ambos los estás sujetando del brazo.

—Es una simple fotografía, además Plappe siempre fue nuestro amigo.

—Mmmm…—analizaba la imagen—Pues por su gesto a mí me da la impresión de que le gustabas, aunque…siempre fue bueno conmigo y con Thigths. Además, siempre ha sido atento con mis hijos—volvió a frotar su frente, se quejó—Esta maldita jaqueca, últimamente me siento muy cansada.

—Te prepararé otro té de los que te obsequió el Dr. Flappe para reanimarte, ¿verdad que son una delicia?

—Sí, son exquisitos—asintió.

—Entonces vuelvo en un momento—tomó la charola de la mesa y se dirigió rumbo hacia la cocina.

—Gracias, mamá

Y así, desguazada en la silla observó las cortezas de los árboles del amplio jardín rodeado por una enorme cúpula de cristal. Sus pupilas azules se movían a conforme las aves exóticas de colores estrafalarios se desplazaban de un lugar a otro; pronto su escandaloso y extraño trinar se escuchó con ecos sonoros _—¡KYAAAAA!_

 _»¡KYAAAA!_

—¡Quieres guardar silencio, pajarraco! ¡No ves que traigo una terrible jaqueca!

 _»¡KYAAAAA!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, justo a las 6am, la cita fue en el gimnasio del Brief que dio un giro drástico tras convertirse en un espacio amplio con colchonetas azules sobre el piso y amplios espejos; una parte de lo que ahora era el nuevo espacio de entrenamiento, fue excluso para practicar puntería, aunque las balas eran de un material de plástico especial rellenas de pintura roja y azul, fue necesario utilizar ese tipo de municiones para no provocar algún accidente.

Ambos con camisetas de resaque, descalzos y pantalones flojos, estaban frente a frente observándose.

—¿Estás listo, Trunks?—preguntó su elemento de seguridad.

—Eso creo.

—¿Tienes alguna noción de autodefensa?

—Si de algo te sirve estudié artes marciales cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Soy bueno con la espada también—fue hacia una repisa y tomó el instrumento.

—Creo que eso servirá—le miró con actitud.

—No me subestimes, Mizuiro. Observa.—comenzó a realizar una coreografía espectacular con la espada.

—¿Qué esperas? Ven a atacarme.

—Eso mismo haré.

Él se acercó seguro de sí mismo, pero al primer sablazo que dio, la mujer lo tomó del brazo y lo impulsó hacia el suelo como buen costal de papas; la espada salió volando sin rumbo.

—¿Eso es todo, Brief?—preguntó la mujer levemente agitada mientras sacudía sus manos a palmadas—Una de las reglas básicas de la autodefensa es la simplicidad de sus ataques. Las técnicas estrafalarias son para las películas no para la calle, Trunks.

El joven desde el piso la observó—Está bien, solo fue parte del calentamiento—trató de justificar su patética entrada—Ahora sí lo haré de verdad.—se levantó y tomó posición—¡Ahí voy!—se acercó a la mujer entre trotes, ambos puños cubrían su barbilla; comenzó a atacar. Mai cubriéndose esquivaba sus golpes—¿Ahora qué dices, eh? ¿Verdad que no soy tan malo?—pero su contrincante sin decir nada se agachó bruscamente y de una patada golpeó sus tobillos haciéndolo nuevamente caer al piso.

—Debes de estar alerta—después de su triunfo, agregó—Nunca debemos de enfocar demasiado tiempo la mirada de nuestro agresor, más bien nuestro cuadro visual debe de ser periférico, estar alertas de todo su cuerpo para así prever su próximo ataque.

Trunks molesto se volvió a levantar—¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!—adoptó su pose de ataque—Anda—su capricho y obstinación eran producto de su ego marchito pues cómo iba a perder contra una mujer.

Con las manos en la cintura, contestó:—De acuerdo, sí así lo pides.

Desde ahí, no supo realmente cuantas veces azotaron su cuerpo contra el suelo, parecía una cinta que repetía la misma escena una y otra y otra vez al borde de reír cada vez que perdía—Claro, humillame Mai, disfruta de tus glorias. Al rato veremos qué tan buena eres para el baile con tus dos pies izquierdos.

La hizo sonrojar, luego refunfuñó—¡Guarda silencio!—le jaló de la camisa para levantarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber tomado una ducha y comer, a media tarde estaban en la sala frente al enorme televisión.

Ella de pie, él sentado desde el sofá observándola más aporreado que nunca. Sin embargo, después de la sacudida que le dieron, era su turno.

—¿Estás lista, Mai?—se levantó de su lugar fingiendo que no le dolía nada. Se acercó al televisor y desde el control accedió a una aplicación de baile tipo «Just Dance» puso una pista lenta; volteó a verla mientras suavemente seguía las flechas del monitor con sus pies—Primero que nada, ¿sabes bailar?

La mujer agachó el rostro apenada, juntó ambas manos y fijó su mirada en su faldón café—Yo…es decir…no sé—luego recapacitó su respuesta—No me gusta bailar, Trunks.

—¡Ay, por favor!—levantó una de sus cejas e hizo un gesto irónico—Todas las mujeres adoran bailar. Me parece imposible que alguien como tú que das tremendos golpes, no sepas bailar.

—Pues no, no sé.

—Entonces esto de seguir flechas sería inútil. Solo te haría lucir más como una tabla.

—¡¿C-Cómo dices…?!—frunció la mirada.

Él rió. Pero al pausar la pista, sugirió—El baile de pareja creo que es más fácil para cualquier persona, digo, no soy el alma de las fiestas, ese es Goten pero, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti.—se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, luego la acercó a él tomando su cintura.

—¡O-Oye…!—se ruborizó.

—Tranquila. Creo que después de agarrarme a golpes, esto no debe de incomodarte en lo absoluto. Por cierto, si te llegó a pisar…

Le robó la palabra mujer y dijo—Descuida, te disculparé.

—En realidad yo iba a decir que te lo mereces—pero justo cuando la mujer le iba a reprochar, comenzó la pista «Only You» de la vieja agrupación The Plantters. El Brief se empezó a balancear con ella en brazos—Eso es, despacio—Mai poco a poco fue familiarizándose a su ritmo, entonces el joven azul continuó con la platica—Y ya que estamos en confianza, dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

—¿Eso importa?

—Quizá, yo tengo 33.

—Te llevo por mucho—le miró y contestó—Tengo 48, Trunks.

Él le miró asombrado—Vaya…en realidad ni siquiera los aparentas. ¿Cuál es tu secreto de la eterna juventud?

—Bueno pues…—suspiró—Supongo que años de entrenamiento.

—Claro, el ejercicio es vital para mantenernos en forma.—continuaban bailando—¿Eres casada? ¿Divorciada? ¿Hijos?

La mujer observaba sus pies para hacer los pasos correctamente. Sin verle a los ojos, contestó:—Ninguna de las tres.

—Entonces alguien te gusta.—afirmó seguro y ella se acordó del coronel.

Carraspeó—Creo que este tema no es de tu incumbencia—y volteó la jugada—¿Y tú tienes pareja?

—Ocasionalmente—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sin vergüenza—murmuró la agente.

Y en eso, sin estar estar preparada: él la quebró despacio. El azul con medio cuerpo inclinado hacia enfrente, le miró. Ella con su cabello colgando, también; se agitó su respiración y mientras se aferraba de sus hombros como gato erizado, Trunks dijo—No lo haces nada mal—y reincorporó a la mujer—Continuemos.

—S-Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras unos continuaban con sus practicas de baile, otros disfrutan de una buena noche de cine. En cartela estaba el estreno de una cinta de terror protagonizada por una muñeca diabólica de la antigua China: _Haruko-Chan_. Según el film estaba basada en hechos reales. En la sala, como era de esperarse, se escucharon gritos de todos sus espectadores _«¡Aaaaaah!»_ especialmente por parte de las damiselas.

—¡Ay no, qué horror!—se tapaba los ojos la menor de los Briefs. Ella estaba en el asiento del medio, Goten a la izquierda y Oswaldo a la derecha como mal tercio o mejor dicho cumpliendo su deber como guardaespaldas.

—Vamos, Bra, es una tonta muñeca.—dijo el Son disfrutando de su soda jumbo y de su tambo de rosetas de maíz.

—Eso dices tú, pero cuando se te aparezca Haruko-chan en la noche, estoy segura que lloraras como un bebé.

—Ah, tonterías—con el popote absorbió de la bebida—Esas cosas no existen—y mientras la gente gritaba él reía simpático—¡Ja,ja,ja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Aaah~~—_ bostezó el azabache ampliamente al salir de la función. Éste vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca con su nombre en el pecho: Son Goten—Me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo al percibir el aroma a Hot Dogs de la carreta situada en la esquina de la acera.

—No me extraña de ti—agregó Bra quien caminaba a su lado, atrás venía su guardaespaldas Oswaldo vigilándolos. La menor de los Brief lucía un vestido de tela de charol negro y unas botas amarillas sin tacón, para cubrirse del frío llevaba encima una chamarra de mezclilla tipo torera. Después de ver la cara hambrienta del Son, pensó con buen semblante que era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistarlo, pues dicen que a los hombres se les gana con el estómago lleno—¿Quieres un Hot-Dog?—preguntó al frenar su paso; le miró a los ojos.

—¿E-Es en serio?—parpadeó el joven por lo sorpresivo de su invitación, luego se escuchó el estruendo de sus tripas.

—Claro—le lanzó un coqueto guiño—Puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré—volteó hacia atrás y lo mismo le dijo a su guardaespaldas—Igual para ti, Oswaldo, hay que cenar antes de ir a casa.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Bra.—hizo una brusca reverencia agradeciendo su gesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos hombres se plantaron en la carreta a comer, ella solo pidió un modesto plato de papas fritas, ante todo siempre preocupada por mantenerse a la línea. Goten, entretanto, se comía varios Hot Dogs y hamburguesas de dos bocados—Mmmm, ¡Delicioso!—expresaba gustoso con las mejillas infladas; ella sonrió al verle feliz.

Justo después de media hora, el muchacho había terminado de cenar; solo faltaba Oswaldo. El auto de Bra estaba estacionado a seis cuadras del cinema, y en la parte media, brillaba con su luz blanca un establecimiento del Capital Xpress.

La muchacha deseosa de un capuchino, observó cómo su guarura cenaba apresurado con tal de terminar—Tranquilo, Oswaldo—dijo compresiva—Goten y yo nos adelantaremos al auto, sirve de que me compro un café. Así que come tranquilo.

—¿P-Pero señorita Bra…?

—Tranquilo, solo son un par de calles y Goten me acompaña.

—Bueno…—no muy convencido, accedió—De acuerdo, la veo en unos minutos.

—Así será.

Ambos chicos caminaron en dirección recta hacia el auto rosa, a la mitad del camino accedieron al establecimiento para comprar el café.

—Son 25 zenis, Señorita—dijo el cajero en turno y mientras Bra pagaba en efectivo, Goten le echaba un vistazo a la sección de revistas.

Con bebida en mano la chica le llamó—Listo, continuemos.

—De acuerdo.

Al cruzar las puertas de cristal, continuaron con su trayecto. Era de esperarse las bromas pesadas entre ellos:

 _—Uuuuu~~~ahí viene Haruko-chan, Bra_ —dijo con voz grave; acompañó su frase con el movimiento de sus dedos, como si éstos fueran patitas de arañas.

—¡Ya basta, Goten, no es gracioso!—y claro que no lo era, pues solo ellos dos caminaban por la acera y la iluminación pública era muy tenue e incluso uno de los faroles parpadeaba.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Es sola una tonta muñeca.

 _»¡Aaah, Haruko-chan!~~_

 _»¡Buuuuu!~~~_

La muchacha al no soportar sus bromas, respingó y se adelantó, pero él luego fue detrás de sus pasos—¿E-Estás enojada?

—NO.—aunque en realidad era un Sí.

—Está bien, está bien, ya dejaré eso de _Haruko-chan_ en paz—entre pasos buscaba su rostro—¿Te canto una canción? ¿Te cuento un chiste?—y de la nada comenzó a cantar— _Yo soy tu pero fiel~~_

» _¡Oh! ¡Oh!~~_

 _»El que siempre irá detrás de tus pasos, oh, oh~~_

Y la chica no evitó reír—Ja,ja, eres un tonto, Son Goten.

Pero en eso, una persona se interpuso en su camino, éste les daba la espalda y vestía de negro. Faltando un poco para llegar hasta él, ambos se frenaron y el hijo de Gokú solicitó—Disculpa, podría hacerse a un lado, por favor—pero el sujeto no hizo caso—¿Oiga no me está escuchando?

El de negro volteó mostrando así una frívola mirada verde y una sonrisa intoxicada de maldad. Entonces, contestó:

—Me temo que no.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy contenta por haberles compartido el capítulo cinco de DetrásDTP, disfruté toda su escritura de principio a fin; después de tener un mundo de nudos en la mente por cosas de la «laif» jaja, esto me relajó muchísimo y me hizo feliz. Y bueno, como es muy de mí los dejo nuevamente en suspenso, ¿qué pasará con los pobres de Goten, Bra & Oswaldo? ¿qué pasará con los entrenamientos de defensa y baile de Trunks & Mai? Aún queda mucho por contar, amigos._

 _Aprovechó el espacio para darle las gracias a las 600 visitas: ¡Hola lectores silenciosos, gracias por leer! También le mando un gran saludo a Sandy, Migleidi, Evelyn Cotrina y a Mai Terán por sus mensajes en vía Facebook. También un saludo para mi querida Nancy Cephiro; te doy las gracias por leer y por tu Review, linda._

 _Dejó mi página de Facebook para quien guste darse una vueltesilla por allí, búsquenme como: Kuraudea Rorena_

 _Un fuerte abrazo y millones de gracias por estar detrás de mis fics._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea ~_

 _07/Marzo/2018_


	7. Chapter 7

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Descubrimientos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Lo importante en ciencia no es tanto obtener nuevos hechos sino cómo descubrir nuevas formas de pensar sobre ellos»—William Lawrence Bragg_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«La ciencia puede descubrir lo que es cierto, pero no lo que es bueno, justo y humano—Marcus Jacobson._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me temo que no.

La luz pública parpadeaba en medio de lo escueto de la calle. Entre luz y oscuridad la silueta de quien mostró una aparente autoridad ante los jóvenes, se iba mostrando con mayor claridad; botas negras con algunas rayas moradas, pantalón de piel negro, chamarra de cuero y guantes, era el muro que les prohibió el acceso a su trayecto. Sus orbes claros al igual que su cabello, le daba una apariencia fría, sin alma. Algo se percibía de ese hombre que, de solo verlo, erizaba la piel de cualquiera.

Goten extrañado por la contestación del sujeto, frunció ligeramente la mirada, luego preguntó—¿C-Cómo dice?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste bien, _«Son Goten»_?—contraatacó el de negro con la mirada firme y semblante pálido—Deberías de lavarte los oídos.

—¡¿Qué diablos dices?!—cerró su puño con coraje. En tanto, Bra se aferró detrás de su espalda observando a detalle la escena—Además, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Ni siquiera te conozco.

El sujeto rió como si hubiese escuchado un buen chiste—Es muy obvio, fui mandado para aniquilar a la señorita Bra Brief. Y en cuanto a lo otro…— se mostró engreído—Yo solo te diré que lo sé.

 _»¡¿Qué?!_ —los jóvenes sintieron un frío aterrador al escuchar tales palabras, ¿pues quién rayos era ese sujeto? Para colmo, Oswaldo se había quedado un par de cuadras atrás terminando de cenar, estaban solos.

—Rayos…—pensó Goten al estudiar la situación, ¿qué hacer en un momento así? Pese a todo, mostró valentía—¡Sobre mi cadáver!—amenazó al saber sus finas intenciones—¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Bra!

—¡Sí, maldito, déjanos en paz!—agregó Bra desde el hombro del muchacho dándole apoyo.

El hombre los observó por algunos segundos, su mirada era tan nula que, sin expresar alguna mueca, dijo:—Está bien, como quieran—fue así, que estiró el brazo hacia la pareja, y del centro de su mano, se formó una bola de energía verde neon —Entonces mueran juntos—sentenció y les atacó.

Bra cerró los ojos, el miedo le invadió y se aferró con más fuerza del muchacho. Debido a que no sabía qué pasaría, solo gritó resignada esperando su pronta muerte:—¡NOO! ¡Tengo miedo, Goten!

La iluminación neón se acercaba a los muchachos a buena velocidad, en los orbes azabaches se reflejaba ese circuito que los atacaría y que seguramente los haría polvo. No parpadeaba, sudaba frío, estaba estático. Los lamentos de la hermana de su mejor amigo, le daban un énfasis de angustia a la situación _«¡Tengo miedo, no quiero morir!»_

 _»¡Ayúdame Goten!_

Y como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, el muchacho se aventó junto con la Brief hacia la acera de la banqueta. Con sus brazos cubrió su cabeza para amortiguar el golpe contra el asfalto; rodaron un par de veces _«¡Aaaah!»_ ; tal efecto luminoso se disipó al estallar en un bote de basura provocando así, una lluvia de eterna ceniza.

—¡¿Estás bien?!—preguntó el Son jadeante al buscar los orbes azules.

—S-Sí—se quejó un poco mientras sostenía sus cabeza.

—Ven—le dio una mano a la muchacha para ayudarle a levantarse—Hay que largarnos de aquí.

—¿D-Dónde está el sujeto?

—No lo sé—examinaba el entorno—¿Traes las llaves de tu auto?

—Sí.

—Bien. Tenemos que llegar a él.

Entre humo denso y lluvia negra, caminaban de prisa para llegar a su objetivo rosa pastel. Sin embargo, el muro impenetrable apareció pescando al muchacho del cuello—¿A dónde creen que van?—éste lo elevó ahorcándolo.

Bra aterrorizada lo golpeó con sus puños—¡Suéltalo maldito! ¡SUÉLTALO!—El de negro ni tarde ni perezoso, obedeció. Arrojó al Son sin rumbo fijo y se centró en la Brief: su verdadero objetivo. Ella daba pasos hacia atrás al sentirse acorralada por la sombra negra.

—Vamos, será rápido—le miró fijamente—Si cooperas será mucho más sencillo para ambos. Además...—volteó hacia un lado buscando un punto en específico entre las avenidas principales de la ciudad—Tengo que darle una visitada a tu querido hermano—mostró media sonrisa.

» _¡Trunks!—pensó para sí misma al quedar pasmada._

—Aquella noche te libraste gracias a él, hoy no me permito fallar—esbozó—Mi amo se enojó muchísimo…

Fue así que frunció la mirada y con algunas lágrimas reprimidas, dijo—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Quién te manda?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DEJAN EN PAZ?!

—Preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta, mi querida Bra Brief—estiraba su mano para volver a atacar—Prometo que no te dolerá.

Con una mirada de infierno colocó su brazo para ser la lanza que acabaría con la vida de la joven—Al fin te reunirás con tu querido abuelo, niña—y justo cuando el sable perforaría el pecho de la chica, por detrás, una barra metálica golpeó su cabeza con fuerza.

—¡DÉJALA MALDITO!

Bra escuchó su voz y un poco de esperanza revivió en ese momento—¡Goten!

El sujeto al instante de haber recibido el golpe, cayó al suelo, y sobre su cuerpo, estaba el joven Son atacándolo desesperadamente—¡Toma esto, maldito! ¡Y esto! ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz! ¡Déjalos tranquilos!

Golpes recibió el hombre sombra por parte del muchacho, tanta adrenalina corría por sus venas que, su prioridad se convirtió en sobrevivir y salvar a Bra. Debido al momento el chico perdió toda cordura y no hizo conciencia del daño que estaba causando.

—Go-Goten ya basta...—pero sus oídos estaban sordos, no escuchaba la voz de la muchacha; ésta alzó la voz para frenar el acto—¡GOTEN PARA! ¡PARA YA!—fue hacia él pensando que podría matarlo—¡Detente!

—B-Bra…—éste volvió en sí y rápidamente bajó del cuerpo del hombre—¿Qué he hecho…?—se preguntó temblando al ver que el sujeto no reaccionaba—¿Q-Qué diablos hice…?

—Tranquilízate por favor…—le tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Lo mate…?

—N-No lo sé….

Con la incertidumbre de saber la verdad, el cuerpo del hombre empezó a convulsionar frente a ellos: temblaba. Fue así, que cortos circuitos sobresalían de sus coyunturas además de chispas.

—¿Pero qué demon…?—el Son sin ni siquiera haber terminado la pregunta, el rostro de la víctima volteó en dirección a ellos y un estallido hizo estruendo en todo su cuerpo, privándolo, (aparentemente) de todo signo vital.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso, Goten…?

—No tengo ni la menor idea—para corroborar, con su pie movió al hombre lentamente—No reacciona…—pero sin esperárselo, chispas salieron de sus ojos y oídos provocando así que ambos chicos se abrazaran aterrorizados y gritaran _«¡Aaaaaaah!»_ —Escúchame Bra, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que venga la policía.

—E-E-Esta cosa o lo que sea, creo que no es humano—estaba pasmada, pero al instante recapacitó—¡Hay que llevárnoslo!

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCA, BRA?!—y a lo lejos se escuchó el llamado de Oswaldo _«¿Señorita Bra, se encuentra bien?»_

—Es Oswaldo—afirmó—Rápido Goten, tenemos que comprimirlo en una cápsula. Si Oswaldo ve esto le dirá a mamá y la pobre ya vive muy angustiada. E-Esto puede sernos de mucha ayuda, ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

—S-Sí, creo que tienes razón, ¡Hagámoslo!—mostró actitud.

Bra sacó una calcomanía de su bolso en forma de círculo con la insignia de la CC. El mismo adhesivo lo pegó en el cuello del hombre, presionó y en un estallido, el cuerpo se encapsuló dentro de una cápsula _Hoi-Poi_ —Tenemos que mostrárselo a Trunks.

—Señorita Bra, ¿qué sucedió aquí?—el guardaespaldas agachó la mirada para observar a ambos chicos en el suelo. El tipo estaba más que agitado debido a que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar de inmediato al lugar de los hechos.

—Oswaldo… verás…—la muchacha pensaba qué decir o qué pretexto inventar para salvar su pellejo. Pero en eso, a Goten se le ocurrió decir:

—Se nos apareció Horuko-Chan—rió nervioso y rascó su detrás de su nuca—Ja,ja…

—¿Qué dice joven Goten?—le pareció una explicación absurda.

—De hecho él tiene razón— la jovencita rió igual de nerviosa pero se esmeró en sonar más convincente—Debido al estreno de la película nos sorprendieron con una mala broma con la temática de Horuko-Chan, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Oh, vaya...—sonrió el guarura tras escuchar la explicación de la Señorita Bra—Bueno chicos, es hora de regresar a casa.

—Sí—Bra & Goten se levantaron y entre palmadas limpiaban sus prendas.

—¿Oye, Oswaldo…?—caminaban los tres hacia el auto.

—¿Qué pasa joven Goten?

—Podríamos hacer escala en casa de una amiga?

—Claro, por supuesto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El auto rosa fue conducido por Oswaldo. En tanto, en el asiento de atrás, iban Goten & Bra; cada uno distante observando el trayecto desde la respectiva ventanilla que les tocó; sus semblantes eran de estar completamente abrumados, pues ciertamente lo que ocurrió había sido grave.

—¿Este es el edificio, joven Goten?—pero el nombrado al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, no lo escuchó. El chofer volvió a insistir, carraspeó—¿Joven Goten…?

—Ah, sí, sí, discúlpame Oswaldo—el muchacho volvió en sí al agitar ligeramente la cabeza y bajó del auto. Bra siguió sus pasos pero justo antes de salir le sugirió a su guardaespaldas.

—¿Podrías vigilar el edificio, por favor? No sé cuánto iremos a tardar.

—Desde luego—asintió el hombre—Ese es mi trabajo, Señorita Bra. Usted descuide.—le echó un ojo al arma que guardaba dentro de su saco.

—Bien. Ahora volvemos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos subieron en silencio un par de escalones, hasta que llegaron al piso y a la puerta indicada, aquella que los había atendido en el último momento de apuro con Trunks; _«Toc-Toc»_ tocaron la puerta y recibieron el llamado con un:—Esperen un momento, enseguida voy—y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos—Oh, es usted Señor Goten.

—Hola Pares. Linda...—encogió sus hombros apenado—….necesitamos tu casa como punto de reunión.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Trunks?—se mostró angustiada, pero luego con un buen gesto les hizo pasar—Adelante chicos, entren—la de amarillo quien sostenía una franela rosa (señal de que había lavado los trastes) cerró la puerta de su departamento asegurándola bien. Era de esperarse que Bra, al no ser santo de su devoción, respingó de solo verle a la cara _«¡Hump!»_.—¿Eh...?¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica?—la castaña parpadeó pues no comprendió el porqué de su gesto, así que solo la ignoró.

Al llegar a la sala los jóvenes tomaron asiento; la castaña volvió a insistir—¿Al fin me dirán qué pasa?

—¿Te molesta que usemos tu mesa de centro?—preguntó Goten.

—No, no, para nada.

—Bra…—le hizo una señal a la Brief para que descomprimiera la cápsula. Fue así, que al disiparse el humo, se materializó el cuerpo del hombre oscuro sobre la mesa de madera.

La dueña del departamento poco a poco abandonaba su asiento para descubrir de qué se trataba tanto misterio. Con una nube azul en su frente, su faz se llenó de horror—¿Q-Qué es esto…?—fue su última interrogante y cuando al fin descubrió la evidencia, la mujer se desplomó después de decir—E-Es un muerto…

—¡Oh, no! ¡¿Pares estás bien?!—el Son fue a socorrerla—Rayos…

Bra solo observó con repudia a los restos. Luego se levantó y al ver cómo Goten reanimaba a la mujer castaña, murmuró:—Qué cobarde…—se giró en dirección al baño y dijo—Iré por unas toallas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eso es.

La pareja continuaba meneándose al ritmo de la música ligera que emitía el televisor y el equipo de teatro en casa.

—¿Verdad que no resultó tan difícil, Mai?

—No…—contestó la guardaespaldas con rubores en sus mejillas, pues nunca había apreciado tan de cerca su mirada azul; carraspeó—Mañana será mi turno, Trunks, recuerda no quedarte dormido.

—Allí estaré esperándote—aseguró—Créeme que con la paliza que me diste aprendí la lección—esbozó una sonrisa—Me esforzaré, lo prometo; aunque lo dudes aprendo rápido.

—Más te vale—contestó la mujer provocando en él una carcajada.

—Verás que sí.—al seguir bailando lento, indicó:—Haremos un giro a la de tres: Uno,—su brazo fue la cúpula para que la mujer girará como si ésta estuviese dentro de una caja musical—Dos,—luego su brazo se convirtió en el riel que la hizo regresar al toparse contra su pecho—Y tres…—ella vio sus ojos, él los de ella: preciosos luceros brillantes.

—¿Y-Ya terminamos…?—preguntó la azabache sutilmente. Él quien sostenía su cadera, solo contestó suave:

—Sí...—sin embargo el silencio se apoderó del momento, resaltando solamente la magia del sax. En ese ambiente de luz tenue, algo hizo que poco a poco sus bocas se acercaran; guiándose por las circunstancias y faltando un poco para concretar lo que nunca imaginaron que pasaría entre ellos, se esfumó la novedad al ser interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Al instante volvió en sí, carraspeó y se disculpó—L-Lo siento—ella se apartó de sus brazos y observó como atendía el llamado—¿Diga…?

—Trunks soy yo, Bra.

—¿Qué sucede...?—se fue al grano al escuchar el timbre de su voz, pues conociéndola bien era raro que ella sonara con tanta seriedad.

—Lo que pasó fue que…—le dio una breve explicación de los hechos para mantenerlo al tanto. Fue así, que de inmediato contestó:

—Voy para allá.—colgó, Mai interrogó.

—¿Todo está en orden, Trunks?—se cruzó de brazos y le miró, pues algo le decía que no había recibido buenas noticias.

Éste negó—No—luego ordenó—Prepara el auto por favor, tenemos que salir. En el camino te explicaré.

—Sí—la mujer se puso en acción al ir por llaves del convertible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya veo…entonces eso fue lo que pasó…—la de gabardina conducía por las solitarias calles de la Capital del Oeste. Las luces altas del coche alumbraban como cuando un faro lo hace para socorrer a los aventureros en el mar.

—Sí—contestó el chico. Su dedos se mantenía impacientes, se miraba preocupado—Dios…

—Tranquilo, verás que todo tendrá una explicación. Por fortuna tu hermana y tu amigo están a salvo.

—Es verdad pero…—agachó la mirada—No deja de sorprenderme, es decir…se me hace algo inimaginable.

—Lo sé. Y créeme, te entiendo.—metía otro cambio a la palanca de velocidad—Solo te puedo decir que este incidente lo tomes como algo favorable para muchas de tus dudas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esto no puede ser la puerta que te conduzca a algo?.

El muchacho, suspiró:—Sí, creo que tienes razón—volteó hacia ella, y de esa forma, ambos se correspondieron una cálida sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Mai se estacionó justo atrás del auto de Bra. Ambos observaron a Oswaldo dentro del vehículo.

—Bien. Hemos llegado.

—De acuerdo. Vayamos con los demás.

Bajaron del auto y subieron por las escaleras al piso correcto. Justo en la puerta Trunks tocó un par de veces, entonces Mai, dijo:—Yo te acompaño hasta aquí—llevó ambas manos atrás de su espalda—Creo que es prudente vigilar la entrada ya que Oswaldo está afuera del edificio. Ese es mi trabajo, protegerlos.

El azul volteó hacia ella:—Creo que tu trabajo es estar a mi lado, Mizuiro—con eso dio a entender que entrara con él.

—Pero Trunks…

—Pero nada—y la puerta se abrió.

—Trunks…—saludó la castaña—Has llegado, por favor entren.

—Gracias, Pares.

El muchacho y su guardaespaldas caminaron hacia el área de la sala, pronto recibieron las miradas cautelosas de Goten & Bra. La faz del azul junto con la de la mujer de gabardina, se iban desencajando al apreciar los restos del hombre que permanecía en la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué diablos es esto…?—dijo Trunks al llegar a la mesa.

—Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros, hermano—agregó Bra desde el sillón, justo apachurraba la colilla de un cigarrillo en el cenicero. De ahí, el muchacho se hincó para observar al hombre.

—Esto es imposible…—estiró su mano hacia con su asistente personal quien permanecía detrás de él. Ésta le pasó unos guantes de látex y un estuche de desarmadores finos; comenzó a inspeccionar los oídos.

—Pero aunque no lo creas es real, Trunks—agregó el hijo de Gokú.

—Ustedes—volteó con su hermana y con su amigo—¿Ambos están bien, cierto?

—Sí—contestaron los dos a la vez.

Al estar insistiendo con el diminuto desarmador, del oído, sacó una tarjeta en la cual venía integrada un micrófono del tamaño de un botón—No puedo darle una buena evaluación a esto—estaba sorprendido, pues en teoría tenían que abrir todo el cuerpo para sacar mejores conclusiones.

—¿Entonces esto es una máquina o algo así…?—agregó Mai—Es que…se ve tan humano.

—Tal vez tenga algunos injertos de piel humana—respondió el azul—Por lo pronto yo no puedo hacer la gran cosa, excepto darle un visto a este chip desde mi computadora—observó la tarjeta que estaba en medio de la palma de su mano—Es necesario buscar a alguien con mayor especialidad en robótica.

—Y esa es mamá—aseguró Bra.

—Pero mamá ya está demasiado angustiada por todo lo que ha sucedido. Llevarle esta «cosa» sería preocuparla aún más.

—Eso mismo le había dicho a Goten.

—Sin embargo…—las tres mujeres y el joven azabache observaron a Trunks con un poco de esperanza—Puedo pedirle a doctor Flappe que confidencialmente nos ayude.

—¡Eso es!—tronó los dedos Bra al parecerle una genial idea la propuesta de su hermano.

—Desde que pasó lo del accidente de mi brazo no lo he visto. Supe de él porque la abuela dijo que me había estado procurando para saber cómo me encontraba. Además ni siquiera le he agradecido el detalle de la tarjeta que me envió. Es el único que conocemos que puede tener discreción.

—¿Le hablarás, Trunks?—intervino el Son.

Al dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, solo asintió.—Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle a Rita que me prepare una cita con el Doctor Flappe a primera hora. Eso implicaría ir mañana a la Corporación Cápsula—volteó con Mai y ésta asintió—Es necesario apresurarnos con esto—esbozó—Necesitamos respuestas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En punto de las 5am el Presidente y su guardaespaldas entrenaban como habían pactado que sería cada día: en la mañana autodefensa y uso de armas, en la noche, baile.

—Respira hondo, Trunks…

El muchacho quien estaba apuntando con una pistola a su objetivo, lucía una gafas transparentes y camisa de resaque negra.

—Visualiza tu objetivo, su anchura y proporción. Un halcón siempre analiza bien a su presa, sabes —el azul respiraba hondo y su mirada estaba fruncida—Cuando lo sientas tuyo, en tres segundos disparas—y contó—Uno…dos…

—Tres…—dijo él al jalar del gatillo y perforar el obstáculo de madera.

—¡Bien hecho, eso es!—apretó su puño satisfecha.

—Te dije que aprendía rápido—mostró media sonrisa.

Las clases de autodefensa abarcaron puntos básicos: desde ejercitar puños con un costal, flexibilidad, suministro de municiones a las armas y sus diferentes calibres. El arte de las armas blancas: la navaja, y un poco de técnicas marciales, para así, estudiar los puntos débiles de los contrincantes.

—Cuando una persona te ataque por atrás—ella lo tomó de la espalda y cuello simulando ser alguien que lo atacaría—Te recomiendo que con tu codo golpees el cuadro del estómago y de inmediato sus piernas para que pierda equilibrio, así caerá al suelo rápidamente.

—De acuerdo.

—Intentémoslo—Mai lo apretó, entonces el Brief hizo lo que le había dicho previamente, obteniendo como resultado una defensa pulcra; la de negro cayó al suelo acolchonado y él sobre ella.

—¿A sí?—ambos respiraban acelerados por la ejercitación; se miraban a los ojos.

—Sí…así—respondió despacio.

Trunks movió despacio su muñeca para observar la hora—Falta un cuarto para las 7am—ayudó a levantarse a la mujer—Hay que alistarnos para ir a la Corporación—pero mientras Mai recogía su equipo, dijo:

—Por cierto, Trunks…

—¿Qué sucede?—el azul tomaba agua y secaba con una toalla blanca el sudor de rostro.

—Después de que acabes de atender al Doctor Flappe, ¿puedes darme un rato libre?—él le miró esperando una explicación—Quiero darle una vuelta a mi departamento, será rápido, lo prometo.

—Descuida—asintió—Entonces en la noche nos vemos aquí para cenar y continuar con nuestras clases de baile. Pediré a unos de los choferes que me traiga de regreso, aunque te juro que tengo muchísimas ganas de conducir, así que probablemente me anime a regresar por mi propia cuenta.

—Puede ser peligroso, Trunks. Además, si algo te pasara sería mi cul…

—Todo estará bien—le interrumpió—Descuida, ve a hacer tus pendientes tranquila.

Ella le miró y contestó:—Gr-Gracias.

—Bien, ahora iré a alistarme—salió del gimnasio con la toalla sobre los hombros, y justo cuando caminaba sobre el pasillo, dijo en voz alta—Y si puedes prepararme un café te lo agradecería mucho.

La azabache se cruzó de brazos, murmuró:—Ya va empezar a explotarme este maldito—torció los labios al mismo tiempo que alzo una de sus cejas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frente al espejo de su habitación, ajustaba los últimos detalles de su aseo personal. Entre ellos, apretaba su corbata para luego colocarse el saco negro, ocultándose así, la mayor parte de su camisa blanca; buena loción, barba afeitada y sus largos ligeramente peinados hacia atrás—Es hora de irnos—se dijo así mismo con su imagen sofisticada de empresario.

Mai lo esperaba de igual forma con buen vestir, era muy de ella el uso de gabardinas. En esta ocasión, tal parecía que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo para vestir de negro.

—Ya estoy aquí, Mai—la mujer volteó para abrirle la puerta y pese a que quiso disimular, el cambio del Brief le hacía verse un hombre bastante apuesto. Ésta al no reaccionar, se quedó paralizada hasta que Trunks la hizo volver en sí—Mai, la puerta.

—Ah, yo...—agitó ligeramente la cabeza, estaba apenaba—Sí, sí, perdón—el muchacho accedió al auto y ella pronto tomó su lugar; partieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Frente a ellos estaba el famoso rascacielos de la compañía más prestigiada de fama mundial: La Corporación Cápsula; imponente, fino y de colores grisáceos. Él atravesó la puerta de cristal con el distintivo logotipo de su familia. Ella, en cambio, iba detrás de sus pasos como su fiel guarura. Mientras pasaron por la recepción, el murmullo de la gente aturdía al igual que el sonido de las llamadas entrantes; era de esperarse que más de algún saludo pescó en su trayecto al elevador por parte de sus empleados: _«Buenos días, Presidente Brief» «Es un gusto saber que está bien, sea usted bienvenido a su casa»_

Cuando ambos se aislaron y descendieron para llegar a su oficina. Observaron sus reflejos en lo cromado de las puertas del elevador.

—¿Tienes todo listo, Trunks?

—Sí—asintió, pues previamente le dijo a Rita que preparara su oficina. Le ordenó poner una mesa alta de metal con lámpara incluida y demás herramientas necesarias para inspeccionar el cuerpo. Después del atentado de su abuelo, los vidrios de los ventanales contaban ahora con un buen grado de blindaje y polarizado. Obviamente no recibiría visitas de nadie. Él en un cápsula llevaba comprimido los restos que mostraría al Doctor Flappe.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Rita los recibió:—Presidente Brief—su faz reflejaba un enorme gusto—Estoy feliz de verle de nuevo.

—Rita—mostró media sonrisa el joven, pues su secretaria era alguien a quien apreciaba muchísimo—En realidad adelanté mis incapacidades, pero igual me alegra estar de regreso.

—¿Cómo siguió su brazo?—la mujer caminaba al paso de su jefe con tableta electrónica en mano.

—Mucho mejor, gracias—asintió—¿Ya llegó el Doctor Flappe?

—Sí, aguarda en su oficina.

—Muy bien—y antes de cruzar la puerta de su recinto laboral, dijo:—Rita, no quiero interrupciones.

—No se preocupe, Presidente Brief. Yo me encargo de eso—la mujer regresó a su escritorio para seguir trabajando; justo había entrado una llamada «Corporación Cápsula, buenos días»

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par al sentir su presencia; suspiró para tomar valor, pues lo que le mostraría al doctor era algo serio. Mai, entretanto, se quedó escoltándola, pero antes de que Trunks se filtrara, susurró sin voltear a verle—Suerte…

—Gracias…—contestó bajo el mismo timbre y forma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Doctor Flappe, buenos días—saludó el empresario al hombre de saco amarillo quien aguardaba en la silla. Trunks aflojó el nudillo de su corbata y tomó asiento.

El de cabellos afros sostenía un cigarrillo con sus labios—Trunks, no sabes el gusto que me da verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Doctor Flappe—asintió con una sonrisa en su faz—Agradezco que haya estado al pendiente de mi salud. Bra me entregó su tarjeta de ánimos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes, muchacho?—preguntó el científico al tiempo que tomaba la taza con café que descansaba en la misma mesa del escritorio.

—Estoy bien. Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que no le llamé para darnos un cordial saludo.

—Eso me pareció muy obvio—volteó a ver la mesa metálica—¿Qué pasa Trunks?

El muchacho volvió a levantarse e indicó—Sígame por favor.

—D-De acuerdo…

El Brief hizo estallar la cápsula, y al disiparse el humo se mostró la evidencia sobre la mesa —¿Puede ayudarme a descubrir que es esto?

El cigarrillo que sostenía en su boca cayó al suelo, estaba asombrado—P-Pero….¿de dónde sacaste algo así?

—Es algo difícil de contar…—al darle una breve explicación de lo ocurrido con Bra decidieron echar manos a la obra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Batas blancas, guantes y lentes, le daba buen porte al científico y al nieto de su mejor amigo; estudiaban tejidos, el ojo y parte del pecho.

—Esto es interesante…—dijo el mayor tras analizar la tecnología implantando en la palma del sujeto—Nunca me había tocado ver algo así.

—¿Cómo podemos llamarle a esto, Doctor?—volteó Trunks desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Quizá un buen término sería _«Humano súper dotado»_ ; supongo que este invento fue trabajo de muchos años.

—Sin dudarlo, está perfectamente bien hecho.

Al darse un descanso de cinco minutos, tanto el joven como el mayor, fumaban—Cuando era joven, recuerdo haber conocido a alguien muy extraño.

—¿En qué sentido…?

—Cuando tu abuelo y yo estábamos en la facultad de ciencias, este sujeto expuso un invento que cambiaría la vida del mundo,

—¿Y qué era…?

—Androides infrahumanos.

—¡¿Qué...?!

—Suena cruel, ¿no?—rió ante el recuerdo—A los directores de la facultad les pareció tan cruel su invento, que le negaron el patrocinio de microempresas y más por el hecho de utilizar cadáveres para su fabricación. Fue ahí, cuando pusieron los ojos en tu abuelo con el proyecto de las famosas cápsulas _Hoi Poi_. Brief abrió la corporación y con su mente brillante la convirtió en lo que es hoy; de este sujeto solo supimos que trabajó para el ejército de Red Ribbon. Las malas lenguas dicen que se volvió loco, otros tantos afirman que murió tras una explosión en su laboratorio. El caso que no se supo nada de él. De hecho en la revista _«Mundo Científico»_ me tocó leer un artículo sobre la creación de estas máquinas, estaba perfectamente fundamentado; exponía cosas sobre la utilidad de estos nuevos _«seres»_ al implementarlos en la vida del hombre, su teoría era _«Para que olvidarse de los muertos, cuando se les puede dar un mayor aprovechamiento»_ sin embargo supongo que de ser así, solo sería la careta de las personas que solían ser. Por desgracia al pie de página no venía el nombre del autor.

—¿Y cuál era el nombre de ese Científico…?—Trunks estaba intrigado.

—Si mal no recuerdo su nombre era _«Maki Gero»_ —volteó a ver a la máquina—Es por eso que al ver esta cosa me hizo recordarlo.

—Puedo comprender que existan científicos faltos de ética, que deseen lucrar a base a su inteligencia pero, ¿por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué a nuestra familia? Y más aún si esta persona está muerta….nada tendría sentido.

—Solo fue un tonto relato de juventud, hijo. Tomé el dato debido a la rareza de este invento. ¿Por qué no me mejor estudias a tu alrededor. Hay varias compañías competitivas en el mercado, ¿qué me dices de Corporation Stars?

—Sí, tiene usted razón—frotó su frente fastidiado—A propósito Doctor Flappe…

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirle discreción sobre todo esto? Es que si se enterara mi madre se volvería loca y…usted sabe…

—No te preocupes, cuenta con ello.

—De hecho me gustaría que se llevara el cuerpo y lo examinará con más detalle, ¿qué dice?

—Claro, será un honor.—Trunks comprimió la evidencia.

—Bien. Aquí tiene—hizo entrega de la cápsula y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta—Agradezco su cooperación. Ya sabe, si encuentra alguna pista o referencia de lo que crea que sea de ayuda, puede decírmelo.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. Nos vemos, salúdame a tu abuela Bunny.

—Con gusto. Adiós.

Trunks al situarse sobre el marco de aluminio de la puerta, volteó a su izquierda y vio a Mai, ésta cuestionó—¿Todo salió bien?

De brazos cruzados, contestó—Eso parece—y ambos entraron a la oficina.

Él adelante.

Ella detrás de sus pasos.

—Yo saldré por un momento, ¿estarás aquí por buen rato?

—Solo reviso un reporte e iré a casa.

—Entonces te veo en tu departamento para cenar.

—Claro.—la mujer se dio la vuelta para marcharse y él la hizo frenar al decir:—Y despreocúpate, Mizuiro, sé cuidarme—ambos sonrieron.

—Eres un tonto—murmuró y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la gabardina revoloteándose de la parte trasera, subió al transporte urbano que la conduciría a su hogar.

—Aquí vamos…

Desde su asiento observaba el camino mientras su rostro se reflejaba en el cristal. Poco a poco fue conociendo el sector de su hogar, y para hacer tiempo, le marcó a Violet interrogándola hasta el tuétano de cómo se encontraban las cosas en su departamento _«¡Ya te dije que todo está en orden, Mai!»_ más valía prevenir que llevarse desafortunadas sorpresas.

Al solicitar la bajada al chofer—¡Bajan por favor!—caminó un par de cuadras y justo observó de frente aquel viejo edificio descuidado: Su hogar.

—Estoy en casa—colocó ambos brazos en su cintura y su faz se vio feliz.

Al revisar que todo estuviera en orden, pronto regó sus plantas, alimentó a su gato y después, con ambas manos juntas, mostró respeto frente al altar de su querida abuela. Conforme pasaban las horas se dedicó a limpiar su casa y a revisar los recibos de pago que estaban en el buzón. Por su puesto que entre tanta tarjeta venían los adeudos de hipotecas y gastos médicos—Dios…—se preocupó puesto que aún debía muchísimo.

Al percatarse de la hora, tomó su bolso para regresar a su trabajo, no sin antes despedirse de su gatita—Cuídate bonita—acariciaba su lomo—prometo volver pronto. La tía Violet te cuidará muy bien—ésta sólo se restregó en su dueña a son de ronroneos _«Prrrr»_ y Mai salió.

Volvió a tomar el transporte y llegado al centro de la ciudad, decidió entrar a una panadería para comprar algunas piezas de pan dulce para los cafés matutinos de Trunks.

—Aquí tiene su cambio, señorita.

—Gracias—tomó la bolsa de papel y salió del establecimiento con el coqueto sonido de una campana incrustada en el marco. Observó de nuevo su reloj de mano, eran las 6pm. Por lo tanto caminó para dirigirse a la otra parada de transporte que la acercaría al departamento de su amo. Sin embargo, alguien la observaba a detalle, pues para colmo pasó muy cerca de esa persona y por venir de distraída ni se percató de su presencia, hasta que escuchó su voz:

—¡Hey Mizuiro!

La mujer quedó anonadada, ¿acaso se trataba de…?—C-C-Coronel Silver—se sonrojó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mai?—preguntó el hombre halcón recargado en su moto y brazos cruzados. Éste vestía de mezclilla pero siempre con el paliacate rojo en su cuello—¿Qué no se supone que deberías de estar con el Brief?

—Sí, sí, lo que pasa es que hice uno mandados pero ya voy con él—rió nerviosa, «ja,ja…»

—Entonces…—le miró fijamente con esos ojos marrones—Súbete a mi moto, yo te llevaré.

—¡¿Cómo dice?!—el pelo se le erizó por la propuesta: ¡El coronel le había dicho que se subiera a su moto! ¡A SU MOTO!

—¿Qué esperas?—el hombre ya estaba en posición sobre el vehículo listo para arrancar.

—¡Sí, sí!—la mujer se aferró a su espalda hecha un tomate.

—Sujétate.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por suerte se cumplió su capricho de conducir y llegar solo a su dulce hogar como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque esa sensación de alerta ya sería muy difícil de desprenderse de ella. Obviamente eso de irse solo a casa, era algo que quedaría entre Mai y él, si su madre se enterara estaría frío o mejor dicho muerto.

Aprovechando ese rato de soledad, se desvistió en el baño y se metió a la ducha. Talló bruscamente su rostro con ambas manos, esbozaba:— _Ahh..ahh…—_ el agua tibia le relajaba bastante. Luego con la barra de jabón frotó su pecho y brazos, hasta que sintió el borde de la cicatriz de la bala que perforó su brazo. E incluso hasta en el mejor momento de paz salían a relucir los recuerdos y secuelas de la desgracia que abordaba a su familia—Maldición…—suspiró. Fue así que cerró la llave y tomó la toalla para salir.

Con un pantalón flojo y una playera lisa con insignia de la CC, caminó descalzo sobre el pasillo que lo conduciría a su despacho. Con ambas manos y entre pasos secaba su cabellera morada con fuerza, con rebeldía. Pero antes de llegar a su destino final, se desvió a la cocina por una taza de café.

Al entrar al despacho se fue directo al escritorio. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó ese chip que había tomado del asesino—Veamos a ver qué tiene esto…—con su cabellera húmeda tomó sus lentes de armazón fino e introdujo la tarjeta en la entrada de su laptop. Le daba sorbos al café mientras que con el cursor buscaba la forma de acceder a la base de datos. Algoritmos de colores verdes fluorescentes y otros esquemas, se reflejaba en sus anteojos; insistía al teclear un comando—Vamos…—hasta que salió un recuadro rojo con la leyenda _«Acceso disponible»_ —¡Eso es!—gustoso por su éxito le dio otro sorbo a la bebida oscura y se puso a investigar.

—Información de datos…—accedió a la carpeta. Sin embargo, para empeorar la situación, encontró santo y seña de la información de su familia, incluyendo direcciones, edades, fechas de nacimiento y un mundo de fotografía—¿Qué es esto…?—se vio abrumado. Entretanto, azotó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, analizaba. Fue así, que pese a no saber quién era el culpable aún, era un hecho que esa _«cosa»_ la habían fabricado para aniquilarlos.

Con la mirada fruncida se enfocó en aquel dibujo del Ángel negro que hacía hecho, éste permanecía colgado en la pared, entonces dijo para sí mismo:—Déjennos en paz…—cerró de un golpe la laptop y se dirigió a la sala, prendió el televisor y por cosa de curiosidad le dio una mirada a su reloj de mano—Ya es tarde y Mai no regresa…—pensó e incluso que podría tener hambre así que se le ocurrió tomar su teléfono y encargar dos ordenes de sushi.

—Sushi's West, buenas noches—atendió el recepcionista.

—Si, quisiera dos ordenes por favor….

.

.

.

—Aquí tienes, Mai.—el coronel le entregó un café que había comprado en un establecimiento del _Capital Xpress_. Justo faltaba muy poco para llegar al edificio del Brief.

—Muchas gracias, Coronel Silver.

—Descuida, yo invito—dijo el hombre robusto—Por cierto, ¿estás segura que quieres caminar? Aún falta buen trecho.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Por el hecho de que me haya traído hasta aquí es ganancia. ¿Cómo están todos en el cuartel?

—Ya sabes, de todo un poco. Gutiérrez no ha mejorado su tartamudeo—ambos rieron.

—Pobre Gutiérrez—le dio un sorbo a la bebida—Seguro algún día lo logrará. Téngalo por seguro.

—Por favor, fuera del cuartel puedes llamarme de _«tu»_ , Mai.

—Bueno…—la azabache se sonrojó—E-Está bien…—aunque accedió a la petición era obvio que le costaría trabajo.

—¿Todo bien con los Briefs?

—Han pasado algunas contingencias. Se ve que los quieren fuera del mapa, Coronel,—se retractó pronto—Q-Quise decir: Silver.

—Ándate con cuidado, Mai. Eres de mis mejores soldados. Sé perfectamente que harás un gran trabajo, pero si acaso ocupas ayuda solo llámame, ¿sí? Quieras o no estoy al pendiente del caso de los Briefs. No puedo dejar que dañen a mi mejor creación.

La guardaespaldas no podía creer lo que había escuchado. «¿S-Su mejor creación?»—pensó para sí misma mientras que, debido a los nervios, estrujaba la bolsa del pan.

—Cuando tengas tiempo libre o sea tu día de descanso, vayamos a tomar una cerveza. Que sea una promesa: palabra de coronel—esbozó una sonrisa.

Mai agachó la mirada, no podía créelo, en verdad no podía digerir lo que pasaba. Pero en el momento que le dio la cara para responder, el hombre rojo se prendió de sus labios, concibiéndose así, un beso suave. Él no cerró los ojos, ella tampoco, y cuando sus labios se separaron, dijo:—Nos vemos pronto, Mizuiro.—subió a su motocicleta.

La víctima frotó sus labios con los dedos, luego volvió en sí—¡Sí! ¡Cuídese mucho! Q-Quise decir: ¡Cuídate mucho, Silver!

—Nos vemos—arrancó.

Mai extendió el brazo, gritó:—¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y gracias por traerme!—luego sonrió y emocionada dio un par de brinquitos, tomó su teléfono, marcó al número deseado, y dijo:—¡Me besó!

—¿Eh?—contestó la violeta con su acostumbrada mascarilla verde en el rostro—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Mai?

—¡Me besó!

—¿Quién?

—¡EL CORONEL SILVER!

—¡OH, POR DIOS!—gritaban ambas mujeres emocionadas—¡Si yo bien sabía que eras su preferida!, ¡Eres una pillina!

La de gabardina continuó su trayecto y su amiga amenizó su viaje para hacérselo más pasajero y corto.

—Imagínate una noche de sexo salvaje con el Coronel—rió.

—¡Violet no digas esas cosas!—se abochornó.

—¿Por qué? Al fin de cuentas es lo que desean siempre los hombres. Sin importar si sus intenciones sean buenas o no, ellos sólo desean sexo.

—Por favor, para ya. Me estás avergonzado, además, yo solo sería feliz al salir a beber una cerveza con él.

—Eso también dicen todas.

—¡VIOLET!

Su amiga rió desde el otro lado del teléfono—Es una tonta broma, ¡relájate, Mai!

—Bueno, tengo que irme—suspiró pues ya estaba accediendo al edificio Romel—Luego charlamos.

—Ok, suerte.

—Adiós—colgó. Al momento que saludó al guardia metió su celular al bolsillo de la gabardina. Subió al último piso y, al teclear el código de acceso de la puerta principal, entró—Ya estoy en casa—saludó. Pero al no escuchar su voz se preocupó—Trunks…—le nombró angustiada creyendo que le había pasado algo. A paso veloz llegó a la sala, y su sorpresa fue ver al muchacho dormido con libro en mano y lentes. Sobre la mesa de al lado vio dos ordenes de sushi: una sin nada, la otra en espera. Fue así que se sintió un tanto culpable por haber llegado tarde cuando de alguna manera habían pactado cenar juntos.—No debiste, Trunks…

Ella se hincó cerca de su rostro, de sus brazos deslizó el libro despojándolo de él. Tomó una frazada que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón y le tapó; por último retiró sus gafas con cuidado y las depositó dentro de su armazón. Al estar tan cerca de su cara, no pudo evitar acariciar su frente y el par de mechones morados que le cubrían. Éste al sentir la muestra de cariño, despertó:

—Al fin llegaste, Mai…—le miró sereno.

—Sí, aquí estoy...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola a todos n.n_

 _¡Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!_

 _Este capítulo fue muy difícil escribirlo, no sé por qué me costó tanto, quizá porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer fuera de mi vida ficker, compaginar este gusto con tus actividades cotidianas se requiere de mucho esfuerzo, asimismo, escribir un capítulo es de mucha planeación, no me dejarán mentir mis colegas del fandom . Y nada, ¿qué les pareció? Cada vez se va aportando más a la historia. Aparece Silver y que cosa tan inesperada hizo, *kissu kissu* A Trunks bebé lo dejan solito con su cena sorpresa y es aquí cuando me digo que Mai la tiene muy difícil xDDDDDDD ¡Rayos! Me gustó mucho la escena de Goten & Bra y que al final saliera lo de Horuko-chan a relucir Jajajaja fue tan de Goten. Lo del Doctor Flappe fue un aporte bastante interesante. Entonces, ¿quién diablos estará detrás de los pasos de los Briefs?_

 _Eso lo seguiremos averiguando en el próximo capítulo._

 _Como siempre les mando un saludo a las chicas que se reportan con sus mensajitos a mi fanpage «Kuraudea Rorena» Vera Loca, Mai Terán, Sandy, Evelyn Cotrina, Nancy, Migleidi, GRACIAS. A las más de 800 visitas de mis queridos lectores cohibidos que nunca me escriben xDDD GRACIAS, y a los dos reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior: Gracias Nancy & Karina por escribirme._

 _Me despido enviándoles un beso y abrazo, ¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Felices vacaciones de Pascua!_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea R._

 _Respetemos la creatividad y derechos de autor._

 _28/Marzo/2018_


	8. Chapter 8

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **«En busca del enemigo»**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Nuestro enemigo es nuestro mejor maestro. Al estar con un maestro, podemos aprender la importancia de la paciencia, el control y la tolerancia, pero no tenemos oportunidad real de practicarla. La verdadera práctica surge al encontrarnos con un enemigo de verdad»—Dalai Lama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En ese momento los orbes azules captaron a la mujer de labios rojos. La caricia de sus manos forradas le hicieron despertar; en silencio, la observó por escasos segundos. Sin lugar a dudas era la mujer militar, la espía, la guardaespaldas que, pese a su ruda profesión, descubrió que tenía también su lado delicado: una auténtica feminidad entre azúcar y amargo._

 _—Eres tú Mai…—susurró a media voz, se miraba aflojerado. Pero aún así, su faz irradiaba gusto por ver la mujer en casa._

 _—He vuelto, Trunks…—ella mostró media sonrisa enternecida por haberlo pillarlo de esa manera, incluyendo también el gesto de la cena que aún seguía en espera de ser devorada._

 _Bajo la luz tenue, el momento cobró un significado especial._

 _—Tu cena te está esperando, Mai—señaló el recipiente con la mirada.—Estoy seguro que te encantará._

 _—Sí…gracias…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana se había cumplido desde entonces. El entrenamiento arduo de autodefensa continuaba en pie _«¡Muy bien, Trunks!»«¡Así se hace!»_ De la misma forma que las clases especiales de baile _«Perfecto. Te noto más suelta»_ El día se complementaba cuando el empresario Brief y su guardaespaldas fiel detrás de sus pasos, llegaban al la cumbre de su trabajo: La Corporación Cápsula.

—¡Buenos días, Presidente Brief!—saludó Rita desde su escritorio quien mordisqueaba una galleta de jengibre espolvoreada de canela.

—Buen día—contestó el joven quien se fue de largo hacia su oficina dejando una estela de fragancia masculina en el ambiente. Mai, en tanto, solo asintió como nuestra de educación y siguió sus pasos. El azul antes de entrar a su recinto laboral, divisó desde su hombro a su fiel secretaria—¿Cómo estamos con la agenda?—mostró media sonrisa, pues ciertamente esperaba estar «full» con los pendientes.

—Le mandaré una copia del día por fax, Presidente Brief.

—De acuerdo, lo estaré esperando.—la puerta metálica se cerró de par en par.

El muchacho pronto tomó asiento en la lujosa silla giratoria de piel y alto respaldo. Llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y adoptó una pose pensativa mientras observaba a la nada. Mai, entretanto, prendió la cafetera eléctrica y le preparó un café americano, como él lo prefería: bien cargado. Al depositarlo en una charola metálica lo llevó hacia su escritorio e hizo entrega—Aquí tienes, Trunks.

—Gracias...—le dio un ligero sorbo y nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos.

La de gabardina quien se postraba a un lado de la silla, preguntó:—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

—Creo que sabes la respuesta, Mizuiro.—tras darle otro sorbo a la bebida oscura, depositó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro. ¿Por qué habría de flaquear?

—Creo que suena bastante arriesgado, Trunks. En realidad ni siquiera sabemos si Corporation Stars es el que está detrás de todo esto. ¿Cómo rayos lo sabríamos? ¿Cómo investigaremos? A ti te conoce todo mundo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero el Dr Flappe me hizo pensar en esa posibilidad. Ciertamente es nuestra competencia directa, tiene algo de lógica.

—¿Entonces tú crees que el Presidente Hiroshi de Corporation Stars, quiere aniquilarte?

—Como te digo es solo una posibilidad: un simple sospechoso.

—¿Y cómo descartaremos esa _«posibilidad»_ , Presidente Brief?—preguntó irónica.

—Eso es fácil, Mizuro—volteó a verle y seguro de sí mismo, contestó:—Entrando a su empresa.

—¿Qué…?—la mujer agachó medio cuerpo para verle directamente a la cara—¿P-Pero cómo…?

—Con un espía.

Al suponer que se trataría de ella, rápido respingó—¡No me digas que yo…!

—Tranquila, tú no irás. Tu permanecerás a mi lado—le robó la palabra—Escúchame, Mai, por ahí pude investigar que el presidente Hiroshi tendrá una junta con los altos mandos de su empresa y/o afiliados. Será un banquete de gusto italiano.

—S-Sí, ¿pero qué con eso?

—Pues mandaré a mi mejor, Chef—tras haber afirmado mostró media sonrisa como si se tratara de una pequeña travesura. La agente personal solo lo observó a los ojos fijamente tratando de descubrir la incógnita de sus palabras.

—¿Has dicho a tu mejor chef...?—y cuando iba a pedir una explicación al respecto, el intercomunicador sonó para enlazar una llamada.

Al presionar el botón del teléfono de base, el muchacho fue directo al grano, atendió:—¿Qué pasa, Rita?

—Tiene una llamada en espera del Dr Flappe, Presidente.

—De acuerdo. Comunícame con él—ordenó.

Mientras la línea estaba en espera, el sonido de una melodía clásica de Morzart se escuchó haciendo un paréntesis entre ambos hombres. Mai para no interferir en la conversación de su jefe, caminó hacia el ventanal para observar la vista panorámica de la ciudad. Hasta que en escasos segundos la llamada entró—Hola Trunks, ¿estás ahí?

—Doctor Flappe, es un gusto saludarlo.—asintió el azul con teléfono en mano.—¿Alguna novedad?

El de cabello afro cubierto de cañas y cigarrillo en boca a medio terminar, contestó:—Desde la vez que me llevé el cuerpo a mi laboratorio para investigarlo, he comprobado que este invento es un trabajo que llevó arduos años en su fabricación; es complicado, Trunks. Pese analizar a detalle sus circuitos y su coordinación motriz me llevará algo de tiempo. Sin embargo, puedo corroborar que es mitad humano mitad robot, es decir, algunas partes de su cuerpo son genuinas: cabello, piel, dientes, uñas, aunque su cuerpo y otras partes fueron inyectadas con mercurio para endurecerlas.

—Imposible…—susurró el Brief, estaba sorprendido.

—Por otro lado, he tratado de encontrar alguna insignia de su fabricante o algo que nos dé alguna referencia de su creador como alguna matrícula o código. Eso nos puede dar mucha luz en cuanto a saber su verdadero origen.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que mi reporte es algo escaso—sonrió—por no decir que fue cosa de nada. Pero entiéndeme, es un trabajo muy minucioso.

—N-No se preocupe—negó el joven con la cabeza al son de sus palabras—Créame, bastante está haciendo por ayudar a mi familia, Doctor.

—Vamos, ya sabes, lo hago con gusto.

—Gracias.

Antes de colgar el hombre mayor aconsejó:—Ten mucho cuidado, Trunks. Tu deber es cuidar a tu familia.

—Por supuesto. Estamos en contacto, Doctor Flappe—finalizó la llamada.

—¿Todo bien…?—preguntó la guardaespaldas a distancia.

Él desde su escritorio, dijo—Eso creo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo…

—¡Cierra la boca y deja de moverte!

—¡Ouch, me estás lastimando!

El día de la junta de Corporation Stars había llegado. Eran las 10 de la mañana de un día martes, y Bra, alistaba al «chef» Goten quién sería el espía de tal misión. Peluca rubia rizada y pupilentes azules, le fueron colocados para darle un toque muy al estilo italiano, por supuesto el bigote enroscado no pudo faltar.

—Sostente el bigote hasta que seque el pegamento—ordenó, Bra.

—Está bien…—dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Mientras que Bra afinaba los últimos detalles del vestuario frente al enorme espejo de la habitación de Trunks, agregó un dato de suma importancia—Recuerda que tu nombre será « _Fabrizzio de Lumbari»_

—Ese nombre es horrible—frunció la mirada y torció los labios al estar en desacuerdo. Pero justo en eso llegaron Trunks & Mai para ver los resultados.

—Vaya, Goten, o quise decir «Fabrizzio»—esbozó una risa burlona su mejor amigo—Qué bien te ves.

 _—"Sí como digas…"_

—Toma esto—al ponerle seriedad al asunto, le hizo entrega de un micrófono y una cámara en forma de moño rojo para que se lo colocara en el cuello—Solo actúa de forma natural, ¿sí? Igual es probable que no pase nada o que no escuches nada que nos involucre. Así podríamos descartarlos de nuestra lista de sospechosos. Tu estate tranquilo—aconsejó.

El azabache esbozó con aire de resignación, tras suavizar lo rígido de sus cejas, contestó—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Trunks.

—Mai, Bra y yo, estaremos monitoreando desde afuera. Llevaremos una camioneta y equipo necesario para ayudarte en caso de que metas en líos.

—De acuerdo.

—Por último….—el empresario frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí…?

—Déjame tomarte una foto de recuerdo—sacó rápido su teléfono móvil y lo capturó.

—¡OYE!—se alteró el Son pues supo de inmediato que quedaría plasmado en el legendario álbum de los momentos chuscos.

—Te ves adorable—rió y le echó el brazo encima—Recuérdame que cuando lleguemos a casa me prepararás una suculenta pizza peperoni.

 _—"Muy gracioso, Trunks. Muy gracioso."_

—Chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero…creo que es hora de partir—añadió, Mai, tras haber visto su reloj de mano.

Ambos hombres se observaron y asintieron—Andando—dijo el mayor.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La camioneta cerrada sin rótulos, se estacionó cerca del edificio de Corporation Stars. Dentro del vehículo, había un tablero con pantalla y micrófonos; el Brief y las dos mujeres orientaban a Goten.

—¿Goten me escuchas?—el azul se colocó una diadema con micrófono incluido.

—Aquí Goten—se retractó y con acento italiano volvió a dirigirse— _¡Aquí Fabrizzio. Cambio!._

—Bien. Ahora quiero que me escuches con atención. Por medio del croquis que está en el elevador, trata de localizar la sala de juntas.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras Trunks observaba sus pasos, el Son siguió las indicaciones—Está en el penúltimo, piso—rectificó y a su vez marcó el número del destino para llegar a él. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, de inmediato se filtró al salón tapizado y alfombrado en colores rojos y detalles con molduras doradas. Para que nadie se percatara de su presencia, tomó una charola con un par de copas.

A paso firme se dirigió a la mesa de los altos mandos, se puso de pie y empezó a ofrecer las bebidas efervescentes «¿Gusta un poco de Champagne, caballeros?» todo era con la finalidad de escuchar algo que tuviera relación con los Briefs. Según se decía que más de alguno de los invitados tenía una estrecha relación con la mafia capitalina, por lo tanto, se podían considerar también como sospechosos al igual que el dueño de Corporation Stars: _El Señor Hiroshi Matsumoto._

Y al instante, una breve plática entre aperitivos y copas de Champagne, surgió:

 _—Es una pena por la situación que atraviesan los Briefs, ¿no creen?—dijo un trajeado con puro en la mano; ojeras y la sombra de una barba verde, pintaba su faz. Goten, entretanto, paró oreja._

 _Otro intervino en la platica:—Claro. El Dr Brief era todo un genio en la tecnología. Supongo que ha de ser horrible vivir acorralado; qué pena por su familia._

 _A la brevedad de las palabras, Hiroshi Matsumoto cambió de tema drásticamente—Por favor, ¿Y si hablamos de las nuevas líneas de eléctricos que saldrán al mercado?—surgió el presidente, un hombre esbelto y con amplias gafas de armazón grueso.—Creo que eso de los Briefs es un tema que no se debe de platicar en cualquier sitio._

 _Ese comentario le caló al Son, pues bien, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era por tener prudencia en la reunión o por estar involucrado y tratar de evitar la charla a toda costa._

 _»Oh…—esbozó discreto el azabache._

 _—Tiene razón, Presidente Hiroshi. Cambiemos de tema._

Aproximadamente había pasado una hora desde entonces, y el supuesto chef, se escondió detrás de un pilar para comunicarse con su equipo.

—Trunks..Trunks…

—Te escucho, ¿Alguna novedad?

—En realidad todo parece una simple reunión. Creo que es hora de retirarme—limpiaba su frente con un pañuelo blanco. Sin embargo, antes de dar todo por concluido, observó cómo Hiroshi se aislaba en una sala privada con otros sujetos—Espera un momento, Trunks—frunció el ceño intrigado.

—¿A dónde te diriges?—le observaba desde el monitor; con los labios torcidos sostenía su barbilla.

—El presidente Hiroshi se apartó con unos sujetos. ¿Y si descubro algo?

El Brief al no estar muy convencido, opinó—Bueno—encogió sus hombros al compás lento del abrir y cerrar de sus manos—Quizá hablen de algún proyecto a futuro. Y me temo que si escuchas algo sobre eso te meterías en serios problemas; sería falta de ética porque descubrirías sus supuestos planes u otras cosas ilícitas; de algún modo puede ser peligroso.

—¿Pero si se trata de ustedes? Habríamos llegado al meollo de asunto. ¡Le daríamos fin y listo! Regresarían a ser las mismas personas de antes.

—Pero…—el azul dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, pues de cierta forma era lo que más deseaba: que su familia estuviera a salvo, ser los mismos de antes; después de soltar un suspiro volteó con ambas mujeres buscando en ellas alguna respuesta.

—Nada pierde con intentarlo, hermano—dijo Bra, Mai asintió mostrando apoyo.

—Entonces ...—dio autorización.—Adelante, solo ten cuidado, por favor.

—Descuida. Todo estará bien.

Fue así que el joven Son se filtró a la cocina y se robó una charola con un banquete de caviar y pasta de langosta; con ambos platillos en mano emprendió camino —Aquí vamos—con los nervios a flor de piel tocó la puerta y entró a la sala. Para darle autenticidad a su actuación italiana, tarareaba: _«La Donna e Movile» «Lalalararará~~»_

 _—¿Champagne? ¿Caviar? ¡Langostini!_ —comenzaba a dar servicio a los hombres.

En la sala privada había un pequeño show de bailarinas con turbantes; solo sus ojos con pobladas pestañas y delineados gruesos, se asomaban entre tanta tela. Cigarrillos, billetes sobre la mesa y, entre otros excesos, era el adorno del festejo.

—Espero cumpla su palabra, Señor Burton.—dijo Hiroshi con bebida en mano a un hombre que tal parecía tener negocios turbios y grandes ingresos, pues ostentosos anillos adornaban cada uno de sus dedos.

—Descuide presidente, Hiroshi—expulsó humo del cigarrillo que fumaba. Le aseguro que nuestro trato está seguro: obtendrán lo que busca y el éxito que tanto ha anhelado.

Fue así, que sobre la mesa aparecieron unos planos de un proyecto innovador. Se trataba de un dispositivo muy parecido a las cápsulas Hoi-Poi llamadas «Hiro-caps» según esto contaban con una mayor capacidad de almacenamiento y su precio debido al material económico extraído del oriente, eran más accesibles al público que las propias Hoi-Poi de la Corporación Cápsula.

—Señor Burton, con esto seremos buenos competidores para los Briefs. Por ello, deseo que invierta y confíe en nuestro producto.

Goten descansó cuando descubrió que la sombría conversación se trataba sólo de un nuevo proyecto y no de la vida de su mejor amigo, es por ello que decidió retirarse. Sin embargo, para su mal, con el antebrazo talló sus ojos y sin querer botó uno de los lentes de contacto, quedándose así con un ojo negro y el otro azul. No obstante, se acercó a los empresarios y recogió las copas, pero justo cuando dijo—Si me disculpan—el bigote postizo le colgaba captando toda la atención de los presentes.

—¡Oye tú!—dijo uno de los sujetos.

—¿Eh…?—volteó el Son atolondrado—¿Sí…?

Entretanto, en la camioneta los tres miembros del equipo debatían.

—¡Diablos, lo descubrieron!—dijo Bra mientras jalaba las puntas de sus largos—¡Será mejor que vaya a sacarlo de ahí!—estaba convencida de hacerlo—De hecho… puedo disfrazarme como aquellas mujeres—se refería a las bailarinas exóticas—Coqueteo con ese gordo y saco a Goten.

—De ninguna manera, la que debe de ir soy yo.—dijo Mai al sacar su arma—Yo le daré una solución rápida.

Con el riesgo de que ambas mujeres fueran dañadas o que los tipos de las reunión abusaran de ellas, Trunks intervino—Claro que no—les miró con el ceño fruncido—De ninguna manera dejaré que esos tipos les ponga una mano encima.

—¡Hermano, no hay tiempo!

—¡Vamos Trunks!—protestó la guardaespaldas.

Sin embargo el azul al mirar fijamente a la mujer de gabardina, agregó—Y menos a ti…

—¿Eh…?—se sonrojó la azabache a más no poder por sus palabras—¿P-Pero como entrarás? ¡Todo mundo te conoce, Trunks! Además por lo visto estos sujetos no tienen nada que ver con lo que pasa, solo hablan de negocios y si descubren que Goten viene de parte de la Corporación, ¡o peor aún! Si te ven llegar….creerán que quieres robarles sus ideas.

—Descuida…yo…yo tengo que ayudar a mi amigo.

Entonces, ante el momento de desesperación, Bra ideó un plan al verle—Creo que sé la forma en la que no te descubrirían—sonrío con maldad.

—¿Y cuál es…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Peluca negra, faldón, sombrero y un ramo de flores en las manos, fue el atuendo del Maximus Presidente de la Cápsula Corp. Éste caminaba avergonzado para dirigirse con Goten—Esto es ridículo…—refunfuñó y se sonrojaba por su atuendo—Si mi madre me viera así… seguro me mataría. Entonces recordó el suceso previo.

 _»¡Oigan, oigan! ¡¿Tengo que vestirme de mujer?!—le reclamó a ambas mujeres que se esmeraban en su arreglo._

 _«¿Y qué esperas tonto?—dijo su hermana al pintar sus labios—Es la única forma—le lanzó un guiño—Ahora déjate maquillar._

 _»Aaagggr, maldición…..—esbozó resignado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Por qué se está cayendo el bigote?¿Y qué rayos le pasó a tu ojo?—todas las miradas estaban perforando al Son.

—E-Es que…—rió nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca—Ja, ja…siempre he tenido el complejo por ser lampiño y bueno…

—¿Pero qué no eras italiano? Ahora tu acento se escucha de lo más normal—Burton & Hiroshi le observaban.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno, ja, ja—sudaba la gota fría—Estas cosas pasan cuando llevas años fuera de tu país de origen—y para despistarla agregó:—¡Mama mía!.

De ahí unos de los accionistas preguntó:—¿Quanti ano ahí?/¿Cuántos años tienes?/—todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta. Pero al paso de unos segundos el chico, contestó:

—También me gusta, es un platillo delicioso, ja, ja….

Y sin más titubeos, ordenaron:—¡Arréstenlo!

—¿Quééé?—se acercaban uno de los guaruras al Son—¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡ESPEREN!—sin embargo, una exótica bailarina de sombrero y faldón se puso detrás del muchacho, susurró:

—Te sacaré de aquí…

La cara de Goten se petrificó cuando reconoció la voz y obviamente el rostro, susurró—¿Trunks…?

—¡No digas mi nombre, idiota!—refunfuñaba el Briefs discretamente en voz baja—Ahora, déjame a estos tipos a mi—carraspeó para afinar su garganta y una aguda voz salió de fondo de ese velo anexado al sombrero—¡Hola caballero!—el miembro de seguridad pronto cayó a sus encantos.

—Hola dulzura—sonreía torpe.

—¿Me pregunto qué harás después de la reunión? ¿quieres tomar un poco de vino y caviar, conmigo?

—¡Claro!...Solo…

—¿Ajá?

—Solo iré a encerrar a este impostor en una de las oficinas.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño?—le lanzó un guiño el azul—Sería una pena que estés tan «solito»

—Ja,ja…—el hombre reía sonrojado—Por supuesto, nena—salieron los tres de la sala.

A paso marcado iba la _«mujer»_ , el _«chef» y_ el guardaespaldas. Ambos amigos se observaron a los ojos y en un lenguaje lleno de complicidad, asintieron y actuaron en conjunto tras aventar al tipo a una de las paredes; la voz femenil de azul desapareció tras el sujeto preguntar—¡¿Cariño pero qué haces?!

—Disculpa, tengo el brazo muy pesado—y le dio un golpe en la parte del cuello que al instante lo dejó inconsciente—¡Larguemonos de aquí, Goten!

—¡S-Sí!

Lo chicos salieron del hotel hechos estampida por la salida de energía de la parte trasera. En la camioneta los esperaban Mai & Bra, ésta última sosteniendo el volante lista para acelerar—¡Dense prisa!—los chicos abordaron y la camioneta aceleró.

—¡¿Qué fue lo pasó?!—preguntó Mai desde el asiento del copiloto, volteaba hacia atrás observando a ambos hombres agitados deshaciéndose de sus ridículas prendas.

—Solo sé que éste ha sido mi mayor ridículo…—contestó el azul mientras se quitaba todo ese maquillaje de su rostro—Creo que esto de jugar a la lista de sospechosos no nos llevará a ninguna parte. Al menos podemos decir que Hiroshi Matsumoto no tiene nada que ver con el asesinato del abuelo. Pero…—esbozó media sonrisa con una faz picara—Mejoraré la fórmula y esquema de las cápsulas Hoi-Poi, al menos esta situación embarazosa sirvió de algo.

—Nunca vuelvo a hacer algo por el estilo...—dijo el Son desorbitado—Por poco ni la cuento.

—¿Oye Trunks?—Bra observó a su hermano desde el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Eh?—esté se dirigió a ella—Sí…¿qué pasa Bra?

—Creo que lo más conveniente sería llegar a casa de mamá, ¿está bien?

Asintió y contestó:—De acuerdo—entonces la menor obedeció y tras marcar direccional a la izquierda se dirigió a la mansión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Escasos 30 minutos hicieron para llegar a la mansión de colores amarillos, Trunks con un aspecto más decente, bajó de la camioneta junto con su amigo y ambas mujeres, sugirió—Fue un día pesado, vayamos a la cocina o encarguemos algo para comer.

—Eso sería una buena idea—dijo Goten. Y tras el estruendo de sus tripas, anexó:—¡Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—Esa no es novedad—dijo la menor de los Brief de brazos cruzados.

Justo cuando el hijo de Gokú manifestó su sufrir y quejidos, la abuela Bunny apareció como alma que lleva el viento, con charola en mano sostenía una tetera y tazas, saludó—¡Hola muchachos, es un gusto verles a todos!

—Hola abuelita—sonrió Trunks al verla y ésta gustosa correspondió el gesto.

—¡Pero si es mi chiquitín especial! También está mi princesita, el joven Goten y la señorita Mai.

—S-Sí, así es abuela—rascó su nunca el azul, se sintió apenado.

—Pero no se queden ahí parados—llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla—Adelante, tenemos muchos bocadillos en la mesa del jardín.

—¿B-Bocadillos?—al azabache le brillaron los ojitos de solo imaginar las delicias.

—Adelante, vayamos a comer—Bra lo jaló del brazo y luego volteó con Mai—También sigamos, Señorita Mizuiro.

—G-Gracias—hizo una leve reverencia por el gesto, luego su mirada se encontró con Trunks y éste asintió reafirmando las palabras de su querida hermana.

El grupo de personas se filtró a la gran casa dirigidos por la simpática mujer de crepé. Al pasar por la sala y comedor, el heredero, preguntó—¿Y dónde está mamá, abuela?

La rubia se frenó, volteó hacia atrás—¿Has dicho tú madre?

—Sí.

—Es verdad. Pensé que estabas enterado, Trunks, discúlpame. Lo que pasa que Bulma está…—conforme Bunny explicaba la situación, al Brief se le desencajaba el rostro; sin que la mujer terminara de explicar, se fue corriendo abandonando la escena, Mai fue tras de él.

—¡Mi chiquitín, espera un momento…!

Al correr por el pasillo que conducía a todas las habitaciones, llegó a la recámara de su progenitora, entró:—¿M-Mamá?—y vio a la mujer recostada en bata blanca y con un suero suministrando vitaminas y antibióticos vía intravenosa.

—Trunks….hijo…—despertó la mujer. El joven sin dudarlo se acercó a ella: se hincó. Sus manos y brazos los mantuvo al ras de la cama; tomó las manos de su madre y las besó repetidas veces. Con una faz de extrema de preocupación, preguntó:

—Mi vida…¿estás bien?...¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá?

La mujer pese a su malestar, sonrió y acarició sus mechones lilas—Estoy bien, mi amor. No te preocupes.

Después de desviar la mirada volvió a ella—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Se supone que yo soy el hombre de la casa y…debo de cuidarte. No vuelvas a dejarme así, ¿comprendes?

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, cariño. Solo fue cosa de unos extraños mareos y un dolor de estómago, el doctor me dijo que me faltaba descansar. Además, recuerda que soy tu madre y no me rindo fácilmente, ¿Por quién me tomas, Trunks Brief?—le lanzó un guiño para animarlo y provocó en el una sonrisa—Unos ridículos mareos no acabaran conmigo—la científica volteó a sus pies y observó a la agente Mizuiro.—Es un gusto verla, señorita Mai; me alegra que esté cuidando muy bien de mi hijo.

La de gabardina se sonrojó al igual que el muchacho—T-También me da gusto verla, Señora Bulma.

La mayor sonrió—¿Por cierto, Trunks?

—¿Qué pasa, mamá?

—Pensé que por motivos de seguridad, deberías de dejar por un tiempo tu departamento. Hay que saber jugar bien con nuestros enemigos.

—Sí, sí, entiendo. Está noche iré por mis cosas y alquilaré otro departamento.

—Eso no serviría de nada.

—¿A-A que te refieres…?

—Estas personas tienen los medios para buscar información eficiente. Es obvio que la factura saldrá al nombre de la Corporación, eso no es conveniente para ti. Por lo creo que ocupas de un lugar más sencillo.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga? ¿Qué compre una casa?

—No.

—¿Entonces….?

—Que te vayas a vivir a la casa de la Señorita Mizuiro.

A ambos se les abrieron los ojos como platos y de sus bocas salió un _—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!_

—Eso no puede ser, mamá. Creo que en verdad te hace falta descansar.

—S-Sí, yo también opino lo mismo, Señora Bulma.

—Nada de discusiones, chicos. Yo solo les reafirmó que así es, y así será—ordenó la mujer decidida.

—P-Pero…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El convertible manejado por la guardaespaldas, se estacionó justo en aquel edificio viejo de colores grisáceos: su hogar. El muchacho divisó lo deprimente y lejano del lugar y solo esbozó un—Diablos…

—Anda. Hay que subir—dijo Mai.

—Sí…—contestó el joven resignado.

Ese día el Sol no había salido, el filtro natural del entorno era nítido, por ello, el negro de la gabardina y del traje del presidente, lucía muy bien. Entre pasos el joven expresó—No es por ofender pero ….¿cómo puedes vivir aquí?

—Digamos que uno se acostumbra a todo, Trunks—suspiró—Increíble pero, aún estoy en adeudo con esta propiedad.

—Entiendo…—subieron las escaleras. Al llegar a la puerta el buzón de correo estaba repleto de cartas y recibos por pagar.

—Adelante—le ofreció el paso.

—Gracias, Mai—pese a todo el humilde lugar permanecía limpio, pues Violet le hacía el favor a Mai de asear su casa algunos días de la semana. Al cerrarse la puerta el muchacho siento en sus piernas las caricias de un pequeño felino, volteó hacia abajo, se hincó y acarició:—Hola amiguito.—rascaba su lomo—No sabía que gustaban los gatos.

—Su nombre es Kuro—la mujer inspeccionaba el refrigerador, en tanto Trunks se percató del pequeño altar y fue a echarle un vistazo.

Después de apreciar la fotografía, el incienso y las flores, dijo:—Supongo que ella es tu difunta abuela, ¿no es así?—la mujer desde la cocina asintió como respuesta.—Ya veo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tarde se dejó venir en un suspiro, y a falta de comida salió un improvisado espagueti con salsa de tomate _«¡Buen provecho!»_ palmearon sus manos en agradecimiento por la cena. El departamento en sí no era grande, al contrario, era muy justo, austero, muy básico para el gusto personal del Brief.

En tanto, después de la cena tomaron por turno una merecida dicha, primero salió Mai—Adelante, iré a preparar la recámara—secaba su larga cabellera negra con la toalla.

—Gracias.

Sin embargo a Trunks no le fue muy bien en la ducha, pues la vieja regadera eléctrica le dio un par de descargas y cuando cepillo sus dientes apretó tan fuerte la llave del lavamanos que se la trajo consigo—Diablos…—se miró en el espejo con el cepillo de dientes dentro de su boca además de la espuma de la pasta. Cuando la odisea de la ducha terminó, caminó hacia la recámara mientras secaba su cabello con rebeldía. Entonces, sobre el marco de la puerta, observó el panorama: Mai en la cama, y para él, una fabulosa colchoneta sobre el suelo.

—Pero la cama es matrimonial.

Mai volteó al comprender la gran indirecta de «ambos cabemos» Pero no. Ella solo dijo—Tu dormirás en el suelo.

 _«Su casa, su reglas»_

Él hizo de tripas corazones y por poco se le salía un—¡Eres una …!—pero mantuvo la calma.

Y así, la escena se iluminaba con la luz tenue de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche que, sombreó al hombre desde el marco de la puerta y la mujer desde lo frondoso de las sábanas estampadas. Y una miradita entre odio, inconformidad y una mínima pizca del dulzura, brotó en lo azul de sus ojos.

—Mai…

—¿Qué sucede, Trunks…?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…..**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Lo sé, después de un siglo aquí estoy subiendo el capítulo 7 de detrásDTP, ¿Cuánta cosa a pasado, no? En primera el vestuario de Trunks fue inspirado en aquel traje horrendo de novia del GT, y la Goten-Chef de mi mente loca jajaja. Definitivamente el dueño de Corporation Stars no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato del Dr Brief, ¿entonces quién diablos será? Y Bulma sin razón se nos pone enfermita, difícil para el pilar de la familia, es normal que tenga brotes de estrés, de por sí su situación familiar es de cuidado, finalmente las madres se preocupan por todo. ¡Y venga! Ahora se nos volteó la carta y ahora será mi Trunki quien busque asilo en casa de Mai, ¿me pregunto qué tanta cosa pasara en esa casa? Jaja La gatita Kuro después de su aparición en mi FIC "Flor Artificial" la tenemos de regreso Yeiii~~_

 _¡A todos muchas gracias por leer! Saludos a la gente bonita que dejó rws o mensajes en Facebook: Lili, Migleidi, Evelyn Cotrina, Karina, lectores silencioso ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 _Besos & cariños:_

 _Kuraudea._

 _12/Mayo/2018_


	9. Chapter 9

**Detrás de tus pasos**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **«Mi protectora»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«La amistad entre un hombre y una mujer sí existe hasta que uno de los dos se enamora»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El techo eran los ojos que observaba a ambos jóvenes que no podían conciliar el sueño: ella en la cama, él en el piso cubierto por una sábana blanca. Después de una ligera riña en la cual se debatió en qué lugar dormiría el empresario, éste sin más remedio tuvo que aceptar «sus condiciones» y hacerse a la idea que la colchoneta sería su nuevo nido por las noches por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, «Demonios…» El azul con ambos brazos debajo de la almohada en una postura boca arriba, dijo:

—No tengo ni un gramo de sueño—torció los labios ante la inconformidad de estar en el suelo; agradecía el gesto hospitalario de la mujer pero viendo que su cama era matrimonial…¿no podía darle ni un campito?

—¿Vas a continuar con lo mismo, Trunks?—cuestionó la mujer desde lo alto, apenas y se dejaba ver su cabellera negra pues estaba tapada de pies a cabeza con aquella frazada desteñida hecha de varios retazos (regalo de su querida abuela)—Trata de dormir, son las 12 de la noche.—no negaría que disfrutaba un poco del sabor dulce de la venganza, pues por justicia divina se estaban cobrando todas las estupideces que él le había hecho antes.

—Como si tú tuvieras sueño, llevas más de media hora girando en la cama.—se quejó.

—No me vas a dejar más remedio que ponerte cinta en la boca y esposarte, ¿escuchaste?—amenazó con sutileza. Sin embargo el muchacho sabía bien que sí era capaz de hacerlo _«¿Eh…?»_ por lo que una gota grande de sudor corrió por su sien y cubrió al instante con la sábana parte de su rostro excepto nariz y ojos.

Al pasar unos instantes de silencio y sabiendo bien que ninguno de los dos estaba durmiendo, el joven tomó la palabra nuevamente, pero esta vez no era para pelear sino más bien para agradecer.

—Si aún estás despierta …—suspiró y continuó—Yo…—pese a que le costaba trabajado decirlo fue directo al grano—Gracias Mai…

—No agradezcas, Trunks, es mi trabajo: Soy tu protectora—al buscar una mejor postura para descansar, dijo por último—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches—contestó el muchacho con mejor pinta en su faz, cerró los ojos y tras respirar hondo, hizo el esfuerzo de dormir. No obstante, el cielo en el exterior gozaba de un color rosado y era iluminado momentáneamente por relámpagos dorados; desde que estaban discutiendo se percibía entrar por la ventana de la habitación el aroma a tierra mojada.

La lluvia cayó sobre la Capital del Oeste justo cuando el azul al fin había llegado al quinto sueño, pero, para su mal, las condiciones del departamento de Mai no eran las mejores, pues fue así que siendo un edificio viejo, el techo se trasminó y varias gotas cayeron justo en su frente. Abrió los ojos como endemoniado, arrepentido incluso de las breves palabras de gratitud que había dicho hacia un instante. Con la mano talló su frente más irritado que nunca y expresó…—Maldita sea…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche se había convertido en todo una locura «¡Se está trasminando el techo!» Mai entró en acción al poner varios trastes de cocina por todo el lugar, pues no sólo había goteras en la habitación sino también en la cocina y la sala-comedor. El muchacho pudo dormir solo un par de horas gracias a que la lluvia cesó. Pero al despertar tenía una faz de haber recibido una gran paliza.

—Diablos…—buscó su toalla de la maleta y se fue directamente al baño; a su paso pudo percatarse que Mai estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de café, lo supo por el chillido de la cafetera.

—Buenos dí…—saludó la azabache a medias al verlo derrotado. Ella realmente se sentía avergonzada, sabía los fallos de su casa, pero por no haber tener un trabajo fijo por años, aparecieron cada vez más detalles que se fueron acumulando sin contar los gastos hipotecarios de su hogar.

 _«Trunks…»_

El muchacho se desvistió rápido y se filtró a la ducha, pero al abrir la llave ésta se vino consigo—¿P-Pero qué?—no tuvo más remedio que dejarla en su lugar ¿Y qué más no servía en esa maldita casa?. Rápido talló su rostro y para su sorpresa al querer tomar la barra de jabón, encontró colgado un sostén de Mai en el exhibidor de los shampoos. Lo tomó con la mano y con los labios torcidos y una ceja alzaba lo observó a detalle.—Vaya….la señorita sargento no es tan ordenada del todo—Continuó con su aseo.

Al salir el muchacho de la ducha, decidió cepillar sus dientes; frente al espejo del lavabo preparaba su cepillo y al querer abrir la llave del agua, una gran fuga apareció en un gran chorro que casi llegaba al techo.

—¡O no, no, no!—tomó una toalla que estaba colgada por ahí y apretó la fuga con fuerza. Sin embargo no fue de gran de ayuda puesto que la tela pronto se humedeció—¡Maldición!—frente al momento cardiaco de no querer hacer un lago en el baño, le echó un vistazo detrás del pedestal y observó la llave de paso que fue su salvación al cerrarla rápidamente—Uff…

Mai quien servía el desayuno no perdía detalle al mirar la puerta del baño—¿Qué tanto le pasará a Trunks?—susurró la mujer de mandil con el diseño de un simpático gatito gris. Pero al paso de medio segundo sus dudas se vieron aclaradas, pues el joven vistiendo solo con la toalla salió del baño y la encaró.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a este lugar?!—se cruzó de brazos tapando parte de su torso desnudo, algunas cuantas gotas corrían por lo bronceado de su piel y otras se escurrían desde su cabellera morada.

La azabache se ruborizó, perdió un poco la razón al verle de esa manera. Más pronto la cordura volvió en ella, y al desviar la mirada, aseguró:—Eres un depravado.

—¿D-Depravado?

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a salir de esa manera?!

—¡¿Y tú cómo te atreves a vivir así?

—¿Eh?—se sonrojó aún más.

—El techo es un asco, las llaves del baño no sirve, la calefacción huele a rata muerta. Y estoy seguro que si tomo esta silla del comedor, ¡seguro se hará pedazos!—jaló una de ellas al ritmo de sus palabras y descubrió que el respaldo estaba roto, esbozó fastidiado—Maravilloso…

Entretanto, la sargento apretaba sus puños, se estaba enfureciendo, hasta que no puedo más y estalló—¡Ya basta, mocoso!

—¿Eh…?

—Eres un …¡Eres un maldito malagradecido! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Sí, como me escuchaste!. ¡Te quejas del techo, te quejas del baño, te quejas de todo! Si no fuera por la petición de tu madre y porque tu vida está al filo del peligro. YO NO HUBIERA ACEPTADO ESTO, así que…—el joven le robó la palabra.

—Así que entonces déjame arreglar este desastre, por favor.

—¿Eh…?—eso realmente no se lo esperaba—¿Q-Qué tú que…?

Éste se dio la media vuelta para ir a la habitación, murmuraba—Eres una mula terca…—siguiendo su corto andar alzó la voz—Prepárame una taza de café negro, ¿sí?

—¡Eres un…!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin más, se había cumplido una semana y media muy productiva; Trunks cumplió su palabra de ser plomero pues solo bastó de una humilde caja de herramientas para darle solución a las goteras de las llaves.

—¿Podrías pasarme esa llave por favor, Mai?—el muchacho extendía el brazo para recibir la herramienta mientras estaba acostado sobre el suelo boca arriba arreglando la tubería de la tarja.

—Sí, aquí tienes—contestó la mujer en cuclillas observando a detalle la acción.

—Gracias.

Al seguir apreciando al muchacho en su actividad, mordió uno de sus labios apenada, entonces dijo—No tienes que estar haciendo esto, Trunks—se ruborizó ligeramente—En realidad... creo que tienes razón, yo soy la dueña de la casa y estos detalles han sido gracias a mis descuidos. Y bueno, digamos que tú eres mi huésped, créeme que conforme a mi paga yo iré arreglando cada cosa.

—Pero ahora estoy aquí contigo…—contestó desde las profundidades con cierto eco.

—Aun así no es necesario—tomó la punta de su mechón negro mientras agachaba la mirada.

—Digamos que es lo «mínimo» que puedo hacer. Tú ya estás haciendo tú labor, ¿no?

—De todas formas puedo ayudar.

Se escucha el esbozar de su sonrisa— ¿No comprendes, verdad?—salió de la cueva de lobos y en sus mejillas se mantenían unos manchones de grasa—Tu haces el trabajo más importante, Mai. No lo olvides—le miró—Tu cuidas de mi vida.

—Y-Yo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por escasos segundos; él rompe el silencio—Así que…siempre cuida de mi—su faz se miraba enternecida.

Después de otra pausa, ella asintió—Lo haré—expresó decidida en voz baja, con la mirada vidriosa, repitió—Lo haré. Ese es mi trabajo.

—Bien. Continuaré—se sumergió nuevamente y desde el fondo dijo—Prepara algo rico para la cena.

—¡Trunks!—le dio un golpe en la rodilla flexionada; el azul rió.

—Y no te olvides de mi café americano.

La mujer militar sonrió a discreción, se levantó, y antes de ponerse en acción, murmuró—Una deliciosa cena con café, ¿eh?—subió las mangas de su sudadera amarilla—Seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La próxima lluvia que purificó a la Capital del Oeste, no tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, pues un fabuloso impermeabilizante para el hogar con sello y garantía de la CC, fue aplicado por el joven con éxito. Así que ambos pudieron apreciar la lluvia desde la sala mientras miraban el televisor. Con café en mano, frazadas y ropa cómoda, estaban atentos en la serie policiaca.

—Al menos algo me queda claro, Mai—le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

—¿Qué el culpable es el Dr Marshall?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Que el impermeabilizante funcionó—rió.

—Ah…—dejó la taza en la mesa de al lado y se cubrió con los brazos con la frazada—"Muy gracioso, Trunks"

—Vamos, es sensacional que no haya más goteras. Y sobre lo otro que mencionaste: sí, fue el Dr Marshall el asesino —asintió.

—Lo sabía—frunció la mirada al saber que tenía razón.

Al instante, el muchacho también se deshizo de la taza y cubrió de igual manera sus brazos. Debido a la lluvia se percibía fresco el ambiente—¿Oye, Mai…?—se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó sin dejar de ver la televisión.

—Nunca creí que la azotea estuviera genial, ¿no crees que alguna noche podríamos cenar ahí y leer un buen libro?

Ella sonrió, y en cierto punto se compadeció del joven muchacho que solo lo obligaban a estar encerrado; el pobre joven que le habían arrebatado su tranquilidad y estabilidad familiar—Claro—contestó con empatía—Sería una gran idea.

—Oh, ya comenzó la serie—ambos se acurrucaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otros días más sumaron para la pareja, y con ello, se fueron complementando cosas cotidianas, desde cocinar, platicar de cualquier tema antes de dormir, entre otras actividades del hogar que compartían juntos. Cada mañana, Kuro, amanecía arriba de la cabeza del Brief.

 _—¿Otra vez tu?—preguntó con una faz de rotunda pereza, pues bien, no eran ni las 6 de la mañana. Desde su tendido observó que su guardaespaldas aún dormía en su cama. Entretanto, la gatita muy campante ronroneaba desde su nido morado—Solo sé buena y déjame dormir, ¿sí?_

 _Prrrrr~~_

Bulma siempre se mantuvo al pendiente de su hijo, pues de vez en cuando llamaba a Trunks para saber que todo estuviera en orden; una madre siempre vela por los suyos, y por la difícil situación que atravesaba su familia, era más que necesario estar al pie del cañón.

— _Me alegra que estés bien, hijo._

 _—Gracias, mamá. ¿Y cómo está la abuela & Bra?_

 _—Tu abuela como siempre cocinando y Bra con ese instinto compulsivo de ir de compras—ambos rieron._

 _—Supongo que Oswaldo le acompaña, ¿vdd?_

 _—Sí, así es. Él está siempre al pendiente del cuidado de Bra; si mal no recuerdo dijo que Goten también los acompañaría.._

 _—Entiendo—asintió al sentirse aliviado por saber que su mejor amigo acompañaba a su hermana—Y dime…¿cómo te sientes mamá? Recuerda no hacer sobre esfuerzo, en verdad me preocupas demasiado.._

 _—Estoy bien, cariño—sonrió dulcemente—Y no. No creo que mi preocupación de madre se compare con la tuya; mi amor hacia ustedes es enorme, infinito. Rezo para que ya nos dejen en paz, para que termine esta pesadilla y, que no te hagan algún daño—suspiró._

 _—Me temo que las cosas no son tan sencillas, mamá—sin soltar prenda del tema de las máquinas infrahumanas como lo habían pactado con los demás, solo añadió—Definitivamente sí existe ese «alguien» que está detrás de nuestros pasos._

 _—Trunks…¿por qué lo dices, hijo? ¿Acaso sabes algo?_

 _—Solo sé que es así—cambió de tema—¿Cuándo estará listo mi departamento con el nuevo equipo de vigilancia?_

 _—No desesperes, pronto estará listo. Ahora estoy aquí en el jardín en compañía de tu abuela—y a lo lejos se escuchó el saludo de la nombrada «¡Mi chiquitín especial!_

 _El muchacho rió al escuchar su voz—Mándale mis saludos, por favor._

 _—Cuéntame hijo, ¿la señorita Mizuiro te trata bien en su hogar?_

 _—Sí…bueno…todo anda bien por aquí._

 _—Me alegra escuchar eso cariño._

 _—Yo…Ya tengo que colgar. Otro día charlamos, ¿sí?_

 _—Sí, mi amor. Cuídate mucho, te amo._

 _—Tu igual, mamá. Besos._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Debido al carácter de ambos, nunca faltaron sus acostumbradas riñas.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca?

—¿Yo soy terca? Tú eres un malcriado berrinchudo. Si te digo que el guiso lleva tres cucharas de azúcar, ¡es porque así es!

—¿Y quién rayos te dijo eso? La cocina no tiene límites en su preparación.

—Receta de la abuela. No se discute más.—con una cuchara extra probó el sazón del caldillo, ignorando al muchacho.

—Pues con la pena pero, se me antoja agregarle picante—sin pedir permiso tomó la botella y vertió una buena cantidad de la salsa al guiso.

—¡Trunks!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pasos eran firmes, toscos, como la suela ruda de sus botas. Cada persona que se encontraba a su paso sobre el pasillo que conducía a su oficina, hacían firmes mostrando respeto a su honorable Coronel.

—¡Bu-Bu-Bu-Buenos días, Coronel Silver!

—Buenos días, Gutiérrez.—se fue de largo después de saludar.

A pocos pasos llegó a su recinto de trabajo. Al tomar asiento, dejó caer de golpe su espalda ancha sobre el respaldo; aflojó el nudillo del paliacate rojo de su cuello. Y así, aprovechó para darse un ligero masaje en en la zona del estrés. Esbozó cansado—Dios…—cerró los ojos y por unos minutos dormitó. El día había sido pesado pues dirigió durante toda la mañana y tarde los arduos entrenamientos de los halcones, no era para menos sentirse agotado. Cuando despertó, tomó varias carpetas que contenían expedientes sobre los soldados que brindaban sus servicios como guardaespaldas.

—Veamos…—le echó un ojo a varios de los documentos, hasta que llegó al expediente de los Briefs—Trunks Brief…—pronunció su nombre y al instante recordó a su soldado favorito y la última vez que la vio y la besó—Mai…—incluso pensó de cómo le estaría yendo con el cuidado del presidente de la Corporación Cápsula.—Tal vez sería bueno invitarla a cenar—murmuró..

Al seguir leyendo el controversial caso del asesinato del Dr Brief y el reciente ataque que tuvo su heredero con los otros empresarios, llevó una pluma a sus labios, su faz de ceño fruncido buscaba una solución al problema. Sin embargo, su concentración se esfumó cuando tocaron a su oficina.—Adelante.

—Coronel, buenas tardes—entró Violet y llevó su mano a la frente señal de un saludo respetuoso.

—Violet, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—alzó la mirada para observarle.

—Solo ocupo de su firma y sello para actualizar mi licencia de uso de armas, señor—entregó su credencial al pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo—éste firmó y selló, luego hizo entrega del gáfete—Aquí tienes, Violet.

—Gracias, Coronel.—la violeta se levantó de su lugar, pero pronto volvió a la silla cuando el coronel, preguntó:

—¿Sabes algo sobre la agente Mizuiro?

—¿Eh…? ¿De Mai?—ella parpadeó por el cuestionamiento mientras que el hombre rojo asintió—Pues…no hace un tanto cuidé de su hogar por algunos días por su nuevo empleo con los Briefs. Ahora sé que está de regreso en su departamento; quizá sea temporal.

La expresión facial del hombre se vio anonadada por escasos segundos. Luego volvió en sí—Entiendo…¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar, Violet?

—No señor, es todo. Ahora sí me retiro.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana.

En el pelirrojo se sembró el beneficio de la duda sobre el porqué Mai regresaría a su departamento. Si en la cláusula de contratación, la cual firmó Bulma Brief, decía que se le brindaría un hogar estable. Por lo tanto no estaría mal ir a visitarle un día de estos para saber la verdadera razón—Sí, eso haré.

En tanto, pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, los Halcones de Plata se disponían a descansar; los internos recurrían a sus habitaciones dentro del cuartel, mientras otros tantos salían de la institución para dirigirse a sus hogares. No obstante, Violet le mandó a su amiga un mensaje de texto mientras esperaba el transporte público que la llevaría a casa: _«Hoy el Coronel Silver me preguntó por ti. Se ve que lo tres loco, eh ;) En tu día libre hay que ir a beber algo, tenemos mucho de qué platicar»._

La mujer violeta hizo para del bus urbano al percibir a corta distancia las luces altas del mismo; guardó su teléfono móvil en la bolsa de su gabardina, y justo al abordar, expresó:—Quien como tú, Mai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tales ojos azabaches leyeron el mensaje con lujo de detalle. Como era de esperarse aparecieron rubores rojos sobre sus mejillas blancas—Coronel Silver…—susurró, sus dedos por mera inercia rozaron sus labios con total discreción; inevitable no pensar en ese beso espontáneo, en esa noche. En tanto, mientras recordaba el dulce sabor del recuerdo, volvió a su realidad tras escuchar:

—¿Todo está en orden, Mai?—preguntó Trunks desde un sillón viejo de la terraza.

—S-Sí.

—En cinco minutos estarán las sopas instantáneas—tal manjar reposaba sobre una mesa vieja, y en su tapa de papel permanecían unos palillos de madera—Así que ve tomando asiento.—el muchacho palmeó el lugar invitando, ella asintió.

La terraza del edificio no era nada más que el típico lugar austero con tendederos y objetos sin usar. Además de varias plantas dentro de cubetas, se percibía el aroma de la noche, sus estrellas y el ruido del exterior.

—Este lugar me agrada—dijo el azul al tiempo de que ambos degustaban de esos fideos.

—Pero…—a la agente tras no parecerle un lugar hermoso, cuestionó con extrañeza—…¿Por qué?—alzó una de sus cejas.

—El aire huele a libertad—el chico observaba el cielo y como éste se tornaba cada vez más oscuro. Ella supo al instante su padecimiento, pese a su trabajo era «cómplice» de su encerramiento.—Extraño muchas cosas, y no me refiero a los lujos sino cosas simples como por ejemplo andar en la calle sin miedos, sin angustias…sin temor a nada. Solo me pregunto si llegará el día en todo vuelva a ser lo de antes.

—Trunks…—mostró empatía tras sus orbes ponerse cristalinos—¿En verdad tienes ganas de salir?

—¿P-Por que lo dices, Mai?

—¿Observas esa caja de herramientas?

—Ajá…

—Hay una cápsula dentro de ella. Descomprimela por favor.

—De acuerdo.

El muchacho hizo lo que le ordenaron. Y luego de disculparse el humo, se mostró una vieja aero–moto de diversos colores debido a sus distintas refacciones.

—¿Y esto…?—el azul observó a la mayor con un semblante de confusión. Luego observó el vehículo con labios torcidos y una ceja levantada, expresión muy de él.

—Es un pequeño proyecto que nunca terminé. Solo me salta arreglar unos cables para que funcione.

—Sí…pero…

La guardaespaldas le robó la palabra—Y bueno…yo pensaba que... como tengo de visita al nieto del famoso genio en tecnología, quizá podría echarme una mano—dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte.

En los labios del muchacho se iba formando una sonrisa coqueta, luego esbozó y finalmente rió. Pues sabía que todo era intencional—Me extraña tu falta de confianza, Mai. ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde el primer día, eh?—dobló sus mangas y se puso en acción—Bien. ¡Hagámoslo!—le lanzó un guiño a la mujer.

—Qué presumido eres Trunks—ambos se pusieron en cuclillas y le echaban un ojo al cableado.

—No entiendo. Primero me alabas y me pides ayuda, ¿Y ahora resulta que soy un presumido?—ambos rieron.

—Mejor ya ponte a trabajar, «señor modesto»—le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entre cinta, cautín y una hora aproximadamente de trabajo, estaban listos para ver el resultado de su esfuerzo.

—Muy bien, Mai. Enciéndela.

—De acuerdo—la mujer azabache presionó el botón y el motor hizo su labor—¡Fantástico, ya está lista!—dijo rebosada de alegría. En tanto Trunks la observa y compartía su felicidad. Fue así, que pese a sentir el triunfo de su pequeño logro, preguntó:

—¿Y de aquí que sigue…?

La guardaespaldas del tendedero tomó una chamarra desteñida y una gorra sin bordado, se las aventó al muchacho.

Éste las recibió con sorpresa—¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que te prepares porque vamos a salir a pasear.

—¿Eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gorra ocultaba sus mechones morados perfectamente. Solo la Luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de sus actos indebidos; ambos eran conscientes de su falta de palabra y compromiso. Sin embargo, esa noche no importó romper las reglas. Sus pulmones, en tanto, se llenaban de la ráfagas del viento mientras con ambas manos se aferraba de su cintura femenina.

Ella suplió su atuendo por una chamarra, gafas traslúcidas en tono azul y pantalón de mezclilla. Eso sí, siempre con arma en mano para aquello de las dudas.

Con una apariencia de lo más ordinario, su protectora le regaló un instante de libertad.

—¡Esto es fantástico!—decía el joven Brief eufórico de adrenalina. Ella definitivamente gozaba de su alegría y por ello, más aceleraba. Para darle un toque especial a la noche traviesa, Trunks desde su móvil puso música que iba a corre a la ocasión.

Ambos cantaron fuertemente:

 _«Y la ciudad ardió, y la ciudad ardió_

 _con sentarme a su vela_

 _y la ciudad ardió lo mismo que ardió yo_

 _como alcohol en las venas»_

Una hamburguesa pedida desde la ventanilla de servicio del «BurgerOeste», una nieve y música ligera, fue el toque mágico que hizo de la noche algo muy especial. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pues para su mala suerte, la aero–moto falló y tuvieron que regresar a casa caminando.

—Ja,ja,ja, rayos…—reía el presidente empujando la moto desde la banqueta—De saber que esta chatarra iba a fallar, no nos hubiéramos alejado tanto—volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—Si tan solo me hubiera traído mi caja de herramientas—se lamentaba entra risas la mujer.

—Ya no importa—suspiró el muchacho contento, volteó hacia ella y dijo—En verdad me hacía falta esto.

—N-No fue nada—al sonrojarse ligeramente por sus palabras, volteó a su izquierda y descubrió que justo habían llegado a una preparatoria—Mira Trunks, hay luz. Tal vez esté el conserje nocturno y pueda brindarnos un poco de herramienta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Hay que entrar.

Tras comprimir su medio de transporte, los muchachos se aventuraron sobre los pasillos largos llenos de casilleros; buscaron y buscaron con quién dirigirse pero no encontraron a nadie. Fue así, que en su andar se filtraron al aérea de piscina.

—Es inútil…—dijo Trunks desde las gradas. Mai estaba sentada a corta distancia de él: se lamentó con ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Diablos, todo iba tan bien—observaba sus botas y escuchaba la risión del muchacho tras recordar lo ocurrido.

Al cesar su risa, dijo resignado—Ya no importa—suspiró y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas…?

El muchacho se agachó para tocar el agua de la piscina—Está tibia, tiene servicio de calefacción.—El lugar en sí era oscuro, pero en las profundidades del agua resaltaba un color verde azulado gracias a los focos laterales. Fue así, que para seguir con la noche loca, el azul comenzó a quitarse la chamarra, la camisa, la gorra así como también su reloj y celular. Retiró sus botas y dobló su pantalón.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo, Trunks?—Mai lo observaba anonadada.

—Entraré a la piscina.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Al impulsarse cayó al agua y a los pocos segundos asomó el rostro haciendo su lacia cabellera hacia atrás.—Deberías de acompañarme—invitó a la mujer.

—N-No, así estoy bien—dijo nerviosa—A-Además si alguien nos pilla, ¡estaríamos fritos, Trunks!.

—Vamos, no seas exagerada. No te hagas del rogar—luego amenazó—No me obligues a buscar una estrategia para convencerte.

—¿Eh…?—abrió los ojos como platos pues justo el chico le lanzó con sus brazos una buena cantidad de agua—¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

—Ya estás empapada. Ahora entra y muéstrame tu destreza en el agua, Mizuiro.—esbozó una sonrisa—A no ser que temas a que yo sea mejor nadador que tú—la estaba retando.

—¡Eso nunca!—se puso de pie con la mano empuñada—Recuerda que soy un Halcón de Plata, mocoso.

—¿A sí? Pues demuéstramelo, mujer.

La guardaespaldas pronto se deshizo de su ropa, solo quedó con el pantalón que dobló por comodidad más una camiseta de resaque negra. Entonces, anunció su entrada—¡Aquí voy!—se lanzó a la piscina con un salto espectacular. Al mostrarse su rostro se alabó a sí misma—¿Y qué te pareció ese salto, Trunks Brief?—sin embargo el nombrado no estaba, lo buscó por todas partes—¿Trunks…?

De manera sorpresiva el joven salió desde las profundidades quedando justo frente a ella.—¿Te asuste?—dijo entre risas.

—¡Eres muy infantil!—frunció la mirada y golpeó su pecho—Te perdiste de mi gran salto—le reprochó.

—Yo también te puedo enseñar algo, Mai.

—¿Harás nado sincronizado o algo así?—dijo en son de broma. El muchacho debido al chiste, rió abiertamente.

—Búrlate, búrlate….

—¿Y bien?—esperaba la azabache ver su gran acto.

—Te lo mostraré si cierras los ojos por unos segundos en lo que me preparo—Mai refunfuñó—Anda, anda.

—D-De acuerdo—contestó no muy convencida, pero hizo caso a su petición.

El azul se acercó a ella, tomó ligeramente sus caderas y habló:

—Gracias…—dijo sereno. Tal expresión hicieron que Mai abriera los ojos y le mirara al rostro—No cabe duda que eres mi protectora, cuidas muy bien de mi.

—Es que ese es mi tra…—sin dejarle terminar su frase, la besó repentinamente. Debido a la sorpresa ella forcejeó un poco, pero luego cedió, se envolvió junto con él en sus brazos y ampliamente se sincronizaron en un beso fresco.

El beso se frenó por unos segundos. Labio con labio sentían el calor de su respirar. Al entreabrir sus ojos se observaron en silencio; un raro idioma fluyó a través de sus ojos, algo indescriptible. Y así, al concretar sus pensamientos y sentires, se besaron otra vez seguros de que lo hacían.

En tanto, el teléfono de la guardaespaldas recibía una llamada entrante de su máximo jefe «Coronel Silver» llamada que se ignoró por estar en otros labios.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Muchas gracias queridos lectores por llegar hasta aquí. Me da mucho gusto saludarles a todos, muchas gracias por sus lecturas & Reviews. Les ofrezco una disculpa por la demora del capítulo, en la vida «real» siempre salen compromisos, pero aún así, trato de estar aquí con ustedes._

 _El fragmento de la canción que cantan Trunks & Mai, pertenece a la cantante Alejandra Guzman. Supongo que sí la conocen. ¡El trumai se besaaaaaaaa! Rayos, ¿y ahora que sigue? Habrá malos entendidos entre Trunks & Silver?¿quién estará detrás de los pasos de los Briefs? Queda mucho por contar. _

_¿Saben? Hoy es un día especial, pues hoy es nada más ni nada menos que el cumpleaños de su servidora n.n así que celebró con ustedes un año más de vida. Muchas gracias a todos._

 _Besos & cariños:_

 _Kuraudea ~_

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor._

 _11/julio/2018_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Detrás de tus pasos_**

 ** _Por_**

 _Kuraudea_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Sentimientos ajenos_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«El amor & la razón son dos viajeros que nunca habitan en el mismo albergue; cuando llega uno, el otro se va»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Mucho se ha escrito sobre el amor. Sin embargo solo basta sentirlo para saber que no se ha escrito nada»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _El barullo en la gran explanada de la Universidad del Oeste, se debía al festejo de la semana de Ciencia & Tecnología. El rector de aquello años, aseguró que el mejor invento tendría como premio un jugoso patrocinio para que el futuro científico comenzara su vida profesional con el pie derecho: con su propio producto, empresa y logotipo registrado._

 _Estantes decorados por grandiosos inventos se miraban por doquier. Los alumnos de bata blanca se cruzaban de un lugar a otro tras haber terminado la exposición._

 _—¿Cómo creyó este sujeto que ganaría el patrocinio?—preguntó el entonces joven Dr. Flappe a su colega de cabellos lacios—Aunque... el invento de los androides infrahumanos es original… y a la vez aterrador—tras cambiar el tema, su semblante tomó una mejor pinta; al abrir gustoso las palmas de sus manos, exclamó— ¡Qué bueno que resultaste ser el ganador Brief! Seguro las cápsulas Hoi-Poi cambiarán la vida del ser humano._

 _El ganador tras acomodar sus materiales dentro de una caja, dijo—¿Sabes algo, Flappe?_

 _—Dime..._

 _Tras acomodar sus anteojos de armazón grueso, echó tremendo suspiro—Solo sé que este mundo puede estar lleno de gente codiciosa—volteó discreto con su adversario y su macabro invento._

 _—¡Eso es claro!—rió irónico—Estamos hablando de gente muerta, Brief._

 _—Aún así creo que Maki Hero es una mente brillante._

 _—¡Bah! ¡Olvídalo!—dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al sujeto mencionado—Pero dime, ¿Cuál será el nombre de tu empresa?_

 _—"Corporación Cápsula"_

 _—Entonces esta noche salgamos a festejar por "La famosa Corporación Cápsula del Dr. Brief"—ambos rieron._

 _—¿Tú qué hará después de graduarnos?_

 _—¿Eh? ¿Yo…?—rascó su nuca resignado—Supongo que trabajar con algunos inventos y ofrecerlos hasta encontrar patrocinio._

 _—Verás que algún día la Corporación Cápsula será muy reconocida. Seguro te brindaré ser parte de mi equipo._

 _—E-Eso es muy gentil de tu parte, Brief._

 _—También quiero casarme—se mostró seguro—Formar mi propia familia y heredarles mis locos inventos a mis hijos—echó una sonrisa—Digo, si es que tengo algún varón. Sino qué importa, quizá tenga un nieto._

 _—Tu proyecto de vida suena fabuloso._

 _Entretanto, una voz femenil, los interrumpió—¡Oigan muchachos!—la chica rubia trotaba para llegar al estante de las Cápsulas Hoi-Poi_

 _—Es Bunny._

 _—¡Cariño, muchas felicidades!—se acercó al científico y mostró su apoyo al sujetar sus manos._

 _—Oh, querida, gracias—le sonrió._

 _Después la rubia volteó con el otro hombre—Gracias por avisarme que Brief ganó, Flappe. En cuanto salí de clases me vine corriendo para acá._

 _—N-No fue nada, Bunny—se sonrojó. Si bien, Bunny era muy hermosa._

 _—¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una fotografía?—la rubia sacó de su bolso de mano una cámara de rollo y pidió de favor a un joven de por ahí que capturara el momento mientras ella estaba en medio de los dos hombres tomándoles del brazo—¡Sonrían!_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus labios se despegaron lentamente. El teléfono con su coqueto timbre de una llamada entrante, los hizo ubicarse a su húmeda realidad. En medio de la alberca deportiva entre tonalidades verde y azul, se mantenían sumergidos los cuerpos protagonizando un beso que no sabían ni el porqué de su origen.

A media mirada se observaron descifrando los hechos. De sus labios frescos, delgados y varoniles salió un:—P-Por favor discúlpame, Mai….Yo…—y el sonido del aparato persistía.

Ella abrumada se separó de él bruscamente dándole un empujón, frunció la mirada pues su semblante era de molestia por lo ocurrido "¿Por qué Trunks había hecho eso?"—¡Fuera de mi camino!—exclamó, el agua se salpicó debido al movimiento brusco de sus brazos. Salió.

—¡Mai por favor, discúlpame!—la faz del azul se miraba preocupada. En su mente pasaba la frase: _"Soy un idiota, un maldito idiota"_. Pues ciertamente entendió el comportamiento irritado de la mujer. No quería que ella pensara que se trataba de otra sus absurdas bromas. En tanto, él nadó para salir de la alberca y alcanzarla.

Al tomar su teléfono el cual permanecía en las gradas con el resto de sus cosas personales. Verificó la pantalla táctil al rozar ligeramente su dedo índice en él. En un susurro y con particular sorpresa, le nombró—Coronel…

Trunks en el momento que solo le faltaba impulsarse para salir de las aguas, le llegó de golpe la mirada de la mujer como si sus orbes fuesen el impacto de unas balas, justo en el pecho. Con sus ropas en manos, le reclamó—¡No sé qué pretendes ahora, Trunks Brief! ¡¿A qué rayos quieres jugar esta vez, eh?!—frunció la mirada.

—¡No, no, te juro que no fue una broma, es solo que…!

Sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, continuó—Yo solo quise hacerte un bien con éste paseo—al calmarse un poco y recordando así el objetivo principal de su trabajo, además de que a ella _«le gustaba»_ otro hombre, reafirmó:—Soy tu guardaespaldas, niño. No te confundas.—se retiró del lugar.

—¡Mai espera!—el empresario quedó anonadado, con su puño golpeó el ras de la piscina, maldijo—¡Carajo!—pues todo se había salido de control.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al haberse vestido en un dos por tres, las puertas de lo que era la preparatoria rebotaron de par en par al abrir y cerrarse; ella se plantó en el exterior. El aire nocturno era helado, y más lo era con el cuerpo húmedo y la cabellera escurridiza. Tras observar la soledad de la calle que se alumbró por escasos segundos con las luces altas de un vehículo en circulación, susurró con sus labios temblorosos—Larguemonos de aquí…— éstos sin una gota de pigmentos rojos. Fue así que bajó un par de escalones y siguió su curso a paso apresurado por la banqueta, casi trotando como si alguien estuviese _Detrás de sus pasos._ Sin interrumpir su andar, sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono móvil, echó un ligero vistazo a la pantalla táctil para no equivocarse al seleccionar el contacto, marcó, y llevó el artefacto a su oreja.

—¿Sí…?—contestó el huracán rojo después de tres timbres de espera.

—¿Co-Coronel?

—Oh, Mai, eres tú—afirmó, y tras darle un sorbo a su coñac, continuó—Hace un momento te marqué.

—Lo sé, Coronel—luego se retractó y corrigió—Q-Quise decir, Silver.

—¿Terminaste tu día con el Brief?

Ella se detuvo en seco, quedó anonadada tras recordar el beso con el empresario. Así que rápidamente agitó la cabeza para borrar todo rastro de ese recuerdo—Sí, terminé con mi día—respondió no muy animada.

—Eso es bueno—esbozó una sensual sonrisa, misma que taladró el oído de la mujer—Porque eso significa que te pudo invitar un trago—Mai se sonrojó al escuchar su invitación—Estoy en un bar sobre la avenida Clintong, te veo ahí—colgó.

—¡¿P-Pero?!—tras darse cuenta que había perdido contacto con el hombre, se lamentó—Rayos…lo que me faltaba…—Y en efecto, pues parecía que todo conspiraba en su contra. Después de haberse besado con su «jefe» ahora tendría una cita con el Coronel y con la peor de sus apariencias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el exterior ella lo observaba. El Coronel Silver estaba sentado en un banco alto mientras sus brazos descansaban sobre la barra del bar. En el cenicero de cristal había rastro de la colilla del cigarrillo que fumó para acotar la espera. En tanto, con su mano meneaba el vaso de coñac, los cubos de hielo hacían ruido al chocar entre sí.

Después de haberse tomando el tiempo suficiente para observarle a detalle, pronto se centró en su propio reflejo. Y tras ver el caos de su cabello, sus dedos rápidamente tomaron el papel de ser un peine de cerdas gruesas: peinó y peinó infinidad de veces. Arregló su flequillo recto, pellizcó sus mejillas para darles un poco de rubor y humectó sus labios al morderlos—Mucho mejor…—se dijo a sí misma y entró.

Un poco de música más el barullo de algunos de los presentes, fue lo primero que captaron sus oídos. La luz era tenue, amarillenta. En tanto, las paredes tenían un estilo barroco tras mostrarse los blocs de ladrido. Antes de tocar su hombro, carraspeó—Buenas noches…

El hombre cuando sintió lo sutil del roce, volteó—Mai…—mostró media sonrisa e invitó—Por favor toma asiento.

—Gracias.

—¿Alguna bebida?

—Una simple limonada está bien.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu día de trabajo?—en espera de su respuesta le hizo una señal al mesero para ordenar.

En la mente de la mujer militar volvió a plasmarse la escena bochornosa del beso con el empresario. Pese a sentirse avergonzada, solo asintió—Bien…—su tono camuflado de seguridad no sirvió de mucho, el hombre rojo era astuto.

—¿Bien…?—soltó una risita irónica—No suenas para nada convincente, Mizuiro.

—¿P-Por qué lo dices?—se sonrojó.

—Eso mejor explícamelo tu, ¿no crees?—cedió la palabra—Adelante te escucho.

—Bueno…—agachó la mirada, en realidad no sabía cómo decirle que ya no quería llevar el caso del joven Brief. ¿Acaso sería prudente renunciar voluntariamente? Pues sabía perfectamente que lo que pasó con el muchacho, en este caso el cliente, era incorrecto. Según las normas de los Halcones Rojos, Mai estaría sobrepasando la relación profesional entre el guardaespaldas y su solicitante: «Nada de relaciones personales en el ambiente laboral»

—¿Ajá….?

Sin embargo tuvo sus cinco minutos para pensar. En realidad, ¿Por qué tendría que abandonar su puesto?. La vida era difícil para ella, era mayor, sabía la poca demanda de trabajo para gente de su edad; las deudas se la estaban devorando viva, ¿Y así sería capaz de irse solo por una imprudencia?

Lentamente negó con la cabeza, miró fijamente al hombre de ojos marrón—Estuve entrenando un poco, Silver. Por eso mi semblante no es muy bueno. Soy un desastre, lo sé. Apenas pude vestirme para venir acá—mostró una sonrisa para adornar de manera linda su gran mentira. Pues claro, no renunciaría por la culpa de una estupidez. Desde ahora, tomaría nuevamente las riendas de su oficio y nada más—Ya sabes, hay que estar en forma, ¿no?

—Por supuesto—asintió despacio, en realidad su faz se mostró satisfecha—Esa es mi chica—agachó su rostro para acercarse al de ella, y muy cerca, dijo:—Y cuando digo que eres mi chica, es porque quiero que lo seas.

Sus miradas chocaron. Y con ello, sus orbes brillaron al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban; sus rostros se percibían bronceados por la luz tenue del lugar.

—¿Lo serías…?—preguntó.

—Yo…Yo…—y al no dejarle contestar, él pescó sus labios y sin pedir permiso la besó. Su unión fue sencilla, prudente a los ojos del público. Al pausar por un momento el beso, la soldado susurró en sus labios finos, según ella convencida por completo que sería capaz de separar lo laboral con lo sentimental. Y más ahora con su nueva relación, pues bien, la mujer guardaespaldas siempre estuvo enamorada de su mayor.

—Entonces…¿serías mi chica?—insistió a media voz.

—Sí…

.

.

.

.

.

—Es bueno que estés en casa, cariño—dijo la rubia de crepé alto al tiempo que regaba sus plantas.

—Gracias mamá—sonrió la científica desde en la silla donde aún reposaba.

Tras haber pasado algunos días hospitalizada, pronto el doctor de cabecera la dio de alta, pero con la condición de mantenerse tranquila para no tener recaídas. Técnicamente no se le había diagnosticado algún padecimiento en particular, pero pese a que seguirían investigando, por el momento solo declararon que su estado era consecuencia del estrés a raíz de sus problemas familiares.

—Prométeme que estarás tranquila, Bulma—insistió el doctor un día antes de firmar su liberación del hospital.

—Así será, lo prometo.

Las atenciones por su puesto estuvieron a la orden del día, principalmente por Bunny & el Doctor Flapple, tanto así que éste último tuvo la caballerosidad de ir por ella al hospital y transportarla a la mansión Brief en su modesto vehículo amarillo.

—No debiste molestarte, Flapple—dijo Bulma desde el asiento del copiloto, Bunny iba en la parte trasera con ambas manos entrelazadas al nivel de pecho.

—¡Ah, tonterías! Tú eres como una hija para mí—dijo con cigarrillo en la boca al ritmo del cascabeleo del anticuado pero eficiente auto—Tu padre era mi mejor amigo, conozco a tu madre casi de toda la vida; tú y tu hermana son valiosas para mí. Ni hablar de tus hijos, ¡los adoro!—aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, volteó con la mujer—Ustedes son mi familia—aseguró al asentir.—¿No es así Bunny?—buscó la mirada de la rubia desde el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Por supuesto!—dijo la mujer contenta—Lo ves, Bulma, no hay por que sentir pena.

—Entonces en ese caso…—sonrió conmovida al abrazar una canasta llena de bocadillos y variedad de tes que el hombre le había regalado como muestra de apoyo—Gracias por cuidar de nosotros …Tío Flapple—y el auto siguió su curso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras el mal entendido y las diferencias que se formaron entre el Brief & su guardaespaldas, no hubo más remedio para el chico que regresar a su antiguo departamento. Para esto, ya había considerado prudente el lapso de abandono de su hogar. Durante la mudanza analizó que cualquier imprudencia o ataque de cualquier índole, sería muy poco probable. Considerando también que durante su ausencia su hogar se vio reforzado por un mejor equipo de seguridad: alarmas de alta calidad, vidrios blindados y otras tantas mejoras al igual que su vehículo personal. Total, la gente o el dichoso asesino seguro ya se habrían olvidado de la tragedia que abordó a su familia. Y lo importante para el azul era reincorporarse, de algún modo, a su rutina de vida.

Trunks se integró a la Corporación Cápsula, pese a sus riesgos y en contra de la voluntad de su madre. Tanto encerramiento ya le estaba afectando. Y si tendría que morir lo haría como todo un hombre y no por escabullirse entre las sobras.

En tanto, la mujer militar tomó postura pues de cualquier forma continuó con su trabajo original, era obvio que no lo abandonaría; ante las circunstancias difíciles hay que pensar con la cabeza fría. Una cosa fue lo que pasó y otra cosa era su trabajo. Por lo tanto, regresó a su antigua habitación del departamento del Presidente, tal y como lo estipulaba su contrato, aunque los fines de semana los tomaba para irse a descansar a su casa.

La última noche que se encararon en el departamento de Mai, el joven ofreció una disculpa a la mujer. Sin embargo ésta no sirvió de mucho pues sólo hubo más roces entre los dos.

—Al fin llegaste…—dijo el muchacho al percibir que la mujer cruzó la puerta principal, él se mantenía sentado en el sofá frente al modesto televisor, Kuro dormía a su lado —Salí de la alberca y de inmediato me vine para acá; pensé que estarías aquí—asintió despacio—Sé que estás molestas, aun así te pido perdón.

Ella colocó sus llaves sobre la mesa, cruzó los brazos y reprochó—Por su puesto que estoy molesta, ¿qué no es obvio?

—Lo sé…lo sé…

—¡¿Es que cómo te atreviste?!

El azul se levantó de una, le miró firme—Es que yo creí que …tú y yo nos…— _«gustábamos»_ eso quiso decir. Sin embargo no lo hizo, porque en la mirada de la mujer se ventilaba algo, y «ese algo» lo hizo enfurecer—Ya entiendo…—asintió con una actitud sarcástica, muy de él cuando se molestaba—Creo que me equivoqué con todo esto.

—¿A qué te refieres…?—la mujer se extrañó, tanto así que suavizó el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, yo como buen idiota me formé una idea errónea y resulta que no. Ahora estoy seguro que vienes de estar con ese tipo de cabellos rojos.

—Eso no te incumbe, Trunks.

—Tal vez, y sé que puedes salir con quien te de la gana y que tú solo trabajas para mí. Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos accediste a besarme?

—¡Estás equivocado! ¡Yo no….!

—¡Claro que sí!—contraatacó robándole la palabra de la boca— Es que Mai, de no haber querido …te hubieras alejados de mi desde un principio.

—No te quieras hacer la víctima, niño.

—Y tú no te pases de lista.

—¿Qué dices?

—En fin, me largo a mi departamento.

Un par de semanas se habían cumplido desde entonces. Todo parecía tranquilo, nada de ataques, nada de novedades, hasta los medios masivos del ZTV parecían distraídos con otras notas. Bulma, en tanto, se mostraba estable con sus respectivos tratamientos; tal parecía que los Brief volvían a ser los mismos de antes, bueno, aunque con sus debidas precauciones, pues los herederos Briefs continuaban con sus guardaespaldas.

Mai & Trunks se hablaban muy poco. Ella no ocultó su nuevo romance y él tuvo que asimilarlo de alguna u otra manera. Las cosas a raíz de esa noche cambiaron para ambos, su convivencia estaba muy fría, podría decirse que casi en peligro de extinción. Al fin al cabo la relación «jefe–guardaespaldas» era lo único que los regia. Sin embargo el azul no se quedó atrás, pues empezó a salir con la nieta de un gran accionista en la rama tecnológica: Line McCognely, una rubia sensual de ojos verdes y melena.

El día de labores se había terminado para el joven Brief. Desde su gran ventanal se apreciaba la oscuridad del cielo, la Luna y el ligero brillo de las estrellas. Su escritorio se alumbraba gracias a la fina lámpara que se mantenía a su lado derecho. Tras bostezar, presionó el intercomunicador para entablar con su secretaria.

—¿Dígame, Señor Brief?

—Rita, ¿podrías decirle a mi guardaespaldas que prepare el auto, por favor? Es que tengo que pasar por la señorita Line. Iremos a cenar a un lindo lugar.

—Me alegra por usted, Señor Brief. Y no se preocupe, yo le doy aviso.

—Gracias.

Rita informó a Mai sobre lo que el jefe ordenaba. Ésta desde el incidente ya no permanecía dentro de la oficia del Presidente sino ahora custodiaba la puerta como fiel guardián: estática y de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El convertible plateado circulaba sobre una de las avenidas principales de la Capital del Oeste. Mai iba sobre el volante mientras Trunks & Line en el asiento de atrás. La chica rubia llevaba un mini vestido negro, este dejaba ver sus hermosos atributos, el azul en tanto iba con su usual traje negro; el muchacho con sus encantos seductores le echó el brazo encima, susurraban cosas y reían en conjunto.

—Ya basta, Trunks—decía entre risas la mujer.

Tal escena la apreciaba la mujer militar con un sabor agridulce, pero qué hacerle, era su trabajo. Se preguntaba si se iba a terminar este show temprano, se sentía cansada y deseaba más que nunca estar en su cama. Revisó en un parpadeo su teléfono móvil, vio un mensaje de Silver, corto y sencillo: «Ten una linda noche, mi Halcón» Ese detalle la hizo sonreír. Pero su pesadilla continuó con los protagonistas que iban atrás, pues pronto llegó el ligero olor a cigarrillo, sumándole más risas y música. Ella solo torció los ojos, le incomodaba verlo de tal manera y más con esa tipa. Pero al recapacitar un poco se preguntó cuál era su molestia, no entendía; sin más remedio poco a poco se fue irritando.

Sin embargo, lo que se imaginó que pasaría, pasó: Trunks comenzó a buscar los labios de Line, la besó. Para Mai fue tan impactante ver esa unión que la rabia la consumió sin razón «alguna» e intencionalmente aceleró y frenó de golpe. La acción hizo que los protagonistas cayeran del asiento, el joven pronto reclamó mientras se reincorporaba y ayudaba a la chica.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Mai?!

—Discúlpeme Señor Brief, vi un tope y no me quedó otra alternativa que frenar así. Prometo tener más cuidado.

—¡Pues más te vale, mujer!—añadió la McCognely.

— Tranquila Line….—dijo Trunks para darle consuelo ante el suceso, luego éste centro su mirada penetrante en el espejo retrovisor chocando con la de Mai—Continúa tu trayecto hacia el restaurante—ordenó serio.

—Como usted diga, mi Señor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, la guardaespaldas permaneció afuera, recargó su hombro al ras del capacete. Tenía amplia visión de lugar gracias a sus ventanales; obviamente tenía que observarlos pues cuidarlos era su trabajo. Sin embargo al verles juntos, con las manos estrechadas y con mutuo robo de besos, inevitablemente suspiró; una sensación, un ardor, «un algo» o un «no sé qué» se apoderó en pecho.

La salvación para la militar llegó cuando sonó su celular, afortunadamente era él.

—Hola mi Halcón.

—Silver…Hola…

Pero para el hombre azul que degustaba en el interior del lugar la suavidad de un buen vino tinto, rica cena italiana y compañía. El sabor agrio llegó a su garganta tras visualizar que su guardaespaldas charlaba por teléfono. Seguro estaba hablando con «él»; se sumergió tanto en verla que se perdió en el limbo por un instante.

La había perdido.

O tal vez ella no era para él.

—¿Trunks me estás escuchando?—interrogó Line sin tener respuesta; volvió a insistir tras notar su ausencia—¿TRUNKS?

Este de inmediato volvió en sí—Ah, Line, mil disculpas, ¿me decías?

—Te decía que se aproxima el cumpleaños de mi querido abuelo y …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye nena, eres la mejor repostera que he conocido en todo el planeta Tierra—dijo Goten al comer unas sabrosas galletas hechas por la linda Pares. En tanto, el olor a pastel de zanahoria se desprendía del horno.

—Nada me hace más feliz que escuchar eso, Señor Goten—sonrió contenta mientras amasaba suavemente la harina para hacer más galletas—¿Cómo está Trunks?—quiso entablar conversación.

—Está bien—contestó mientras masticaba—Creo que le sentó bien su guardaespaldas, o al menos eso creo.—Sin embargo en ese memento le llegó un mensaje a su celular que fue el detonante para no continuar con la conversación, él leyó en silencio:«¡¿Estás con la castaña vulgar?!»—¿Eh…?—alzó consternado una de sus cejas.

—¿Sucede algo…?—preguntó la de mandil blanco y trenza.

—Es que me mandó un mensaje Bra y…—pero justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta bruscamente; ambos se miraron a los ojos tras escuchar el escándalo.

—Iré a atender—dijo Pares mientras una de sus palmas se mantenía en su mejilla. Fue así, que delicadamente se dirigió al llamado, atendió y descubrió que se trataba de Bra & Oswaldo—Bra…Oswaldo…qué gusto.

—¡A un lado, mujer!—la chica que mantenía el ceño fruncido, se fue de largo sin ni siquiera voltear. En sus manos, llevaba una caja repleta de finos postres; su abuela Bunny le recomendó un buen lugar para su compra—Goteeeen, yujuuu~~¡Mira lo que te traje!—depositó alegre el paquete sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó el joven curioso, pues todo lo que se tratara de comida era buen motivante para él.

—Repostería fina solo para ti—le lanzó un coqueto guiño.

—¡Se ve delicioso!

—Es lo mínimo que mereces, no te conforme con cualquier postre barato—le echó indirecta a la castaña que sin comprender sus intensiones solo parpadeó con una faz de confusión «¿Eh…?»

—¡Adelante Goten, pruébalos!—invitó al pecado.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Line fue entregada a la mansión McCognely. Trunks, en tanto, se bajó del vehículo pues en la puerta estaba el abuelo de la chica. No estaba de sobra estrechar las manos y saludar.

—Qué gusto verte, Trunks—dijo el mayor con una bata a rayas que cubría su pijama—Seguro el viejo Brief ha de estar muy orgulloso de ti por tus logros.

—Gracias, señor. Espero que así sea.

—Es una pena por la odisea que ha pasado tu familia, pero de corazón espero que todo siga tranquilamente.

—Eso mismo deseo también.

—Sin embargo muchacho te aconsejaría que no bajes la guardia. Bien dice por ahí que hasta «el silencio da miedo»—ese comentario le caló a joven—Pero bueno, me gustaría pronto visitarte en la Corporación para hablar de negocios.

—Sería todo un placer, Señor McConely—asintió y luego observó su reloj de mano—Creo que debo irme ya, mi guardaespaldas me espera—volvió estrechar la mano con el hombre mayor y se despidió de Line al darle un beso en la mejilla—Cuídate linda, estamos en contacto—le arrojó un guiño y partió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue en total silencio, sólo música ligera los acompañó de una estación de radio de clásicos en inglés. Al paso de 40 minutos llegaron al departamento del joven Brief.

—Hemos llegado, señor—indicó la Halcón.

—Gracias. —Trunks se bajó del auto y se fue directo a su morada. Mai por lo tanto acomodaba el coche en su respectivo lugar.

Luego de un rato, la mujer militar entró al grisáceo lugar, visualizó a Trunks bebiendo cerca de la chimenea. Sin decir nada se fue de largo. Era justo bañarse, relajarse y dormir.

Tras estar bañándose, la mujer se preguntó el porqué Trunks estaría tomando. En realidad no entendía, para él fue una buena noche.

—Este bobo no entiende…—continuó lavando su largo cabello negro; luego regresó a su habitación. Se vistió con su clásica pijama rosa vaporosa y para finalizar, iría a la cocina por una taza de té y así, por fin dormir con buen sabor de boca.

La mujer de rosa pasó por el pasillo y antes de tomar acceso a la cocina volteó con el joven, se detuvo. Al verle, se tomó la libertad de mandarlo a su cuarto.

—Ya es tarde. En vez de beber deberías de ir a la cama, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.—antes de darse la vuelta, agachó la mirada y le deseó buen descanso—Buenas noches….

Sin embargo, Trunks la hizo frenar al decirle:

—Tal vez sea mejor que me maten, morir. Tanta tranquilidad de parte de mi agresor, me abruma. Espero sea normal—continuó bebiendo mientras observaba el crujir de las maderas de la chimenea. Su rostro se observaba en tonos naranjas.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Trunks?—regresó la mirada a él, se abrumó un poco por lo que había escuchado—No sabes lo que realmente significa vivir.

—¿Lo dices por tu querida abuela, no? No eres la única que sabe que es ese dolor, Mai.

—Lo digo porque lo más hermoso que tenemos es LA VIDA. Cualquier vida es valiosa, ¿Dónde quedaron tus deseos de buscar al asesino de tu abuelo? ¡¿Así tan fácil te darás por vencido?!

El muchacho quedó anonadado por sus palabras—Mai…

—Tal vez no nos frecuentamos como antes, pero mientras esté viviendo aquí—dijo firme—No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a decir semejante tontería. Para eso estoy aquí: ¡para cuidarte!...ese es mi trabajo.

—P-Pero…

La mujer se dio la vuelta, siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Sin embargo frenó un instante y observó al joven desde su hombro—Deja de beber y fumar, deberías de tomar una ducha e irte a la cama.

Trunks como buen perro fiel, obedeció. No sabía qué clase de poder de convencimiento tenía Mai en él, porque pese a todo siempre terminaba por ceder. —Creo que en esta ocasión tienes razón…—depositó el cigarrillo dentro del cenicero, echó la última bocanada de humo, apagó la chimenea y tomó su saco que se mantenía sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Mai continuó con su camino.

Él en tanto iba _Detrás de sus pasos._

 _._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Muchas gracias por leer, queridos lectores. Le mando un abrazo y una disculpa también, he tenido mucho trabajo y eso ha hecho demorarme bastante tiempo con las actualizaciones. Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado del capítulo n.n

Abrazos & cariños:

 _Kuraudea ~_


End file.
